RED
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah ide gila ibu mereka yang fujoshi akut dan alasan untuk membayar hutang dari salah satu pihak, terjadilah pernikahan terlarang yang tak didasari cinta.. ah lebih tepatnya cinta sepihak. "aku ingin Akashi-kun membalas perasaanku, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak mungkin..." "tch yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berusaha yang terbaik kuroko, jangan menyerah!"
1. Chapter 1

**RED**

**Disclaimer : Kurobas punya mas Fujimaki, Akashi punya saya /digampar**

**Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Summary : Berawal dari sebuah ide gila ibu mereka yang fujoshi akut dan alasan untuk membayar hutang dari salah satu pihak, terjadilah pernikahan terlarang yang tak didasari cinta.. ah lebih tepatnya cinta sepihak. "aku ingin Akashi-kun membalas perasaanku, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak mungkin..." "tch yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berusaha yang terbaik Kuroko, jangan menyerah!" "cih, jadi selama aku tak ada di rumah ia selingkuh dengan taiga heh"

.

.

.

.

.

**Kuroko POV**

Aku membuka paksa mataku membiarkan seberkas cahaya masuk melalui celah mataku. Dengan langkah gontai aku menuju kamar mandi untuk mebersihkan diri dan selanjutnya menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan suamiku.

Ah perkenalkan aku Kuroko Tetsuya, ah tidak, saat ini namaku Akashi Tetsuya, umur 22 tahun, pekerjaanku adalah guru TK. Dan aku sudah menikah.

Sudah 4 bulan semenjak pernikahan kami. Bila hal tersebut bisa dikatakan pernikahan. Karna lebih tepatnya pernikahan ini adalah perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orangtua kami. Aku tak pernah keberatan dengan keputusan orangtuaku menjodohkanku dan dia. Karna dia adalah teman smp ku sekaligus mantan kapten basketku. Akashi Seijuurou. Aku sudah menaruh hati padanya sejak smp karna dialah orang pertama yang menemukan kekuatanku dan karna kekuatan itulah yang menyebabkanku tetap bermain basket hingga saat ini

Takut dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang yang bersangkutan dikarnakan orientasi sexualku yang menyimpang, kuurungkan niatku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini.

Aku seorang homosexual. Salahkan ibuku yang fujoshi akut itu, karna dengan laknatnya ia telah membuat anak semata wayangnya memiliki orientasi sexual yang menyimpang seperti ini. Wajar saja karna sejak kecil ibuku hobi sekali membacakan fanfiction yaoi dan kau tahu? Ibuku memiliki segudang koleksi doujinshi yaoi berbagai pairing dan rating, sungguh fujoshi akut.

Ayahku? Ia sudah pasrah menghadapi keadaan ibu yang seperti itu dan membiarkanku teracuni oleh doujin-doujin bejat milik ibu yang menyebabkanku jadi seperti ini…

Dan awal perjodohanku ini dikarnakan ayahku terlilit hutang di perusahaan milik mertuaku, dan ayah bingung harus membayarnya bagaimana. Ketika keluarga kami saling bertemu untuk membahas soal hutang ini secara mengerjutkan ternyata ibuku dan ibu Akashi-kun adalah teman semasa SMA dulu dan _you know what? They are same_. Fujoshi akut.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Chihiro-chan bagaimana kalau kita nikahkan saja anak kita untuk melunasi hutang keluargamu itu?"

"Ahhhh, ide bagus Natsuko-chan tak kusangka masalah seperti di fanfic kita alami di dunia nyata juga, haha." /ya ampun-_-/

"O-oi yang benar saja anak kita itu kan laki-laki Natsuko," sahut suami dari Natsuko-san, alias kepala keluarga Akashi.

"Karna disitulah letak spesialnya~ aku tak sabar untuk merekam malam pertama mereka, haha." /emak laknat-_-/

Dan Akashi-san _sweatdrop_.

"Ya-yang benar saja bu, aku masih normal!" ucap Akashi-kun tak terima.

"Sei-chan sayang~ Setelah pernikahan nanti aku yakin kau akan mencintai Tecchan sedikit demi sedikit."

"Itu benar Sei-chan~ tante yakin Tecchan bisa memuaskanmu dengan baik(?) karna dia sudah tante latih sejak kecil, haha."

Sementara itu para suami, aku dan Akashi-kun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Dan setelah melakukan banyak pertimbangan akhirnya Akashi-kun menerima perjodohan ini, meskipun ibunya seperti itu ia masih menghormati keputusan ibunya, karna Akashi-kun sangat menyayangi ibunya melebihi sang ayah.

Aku? Tentu saja aku **harus **menerimanya karna sudah keluarga terlilit hutang aku masih saja tak mau berkorban, anggap saja hal ini sebagai balas budiku terhadap kedua orangtuaku.

Lalu, ayahku dan ayah Akashi-kun? Tentu saja mereka **terpaksa **menerimanya karna mereka tak mungkin menolak hal ini, terutama ayahku karna ini adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk melunaskan hutang-hutangnya dan Akashi-san tak mungkin menolak keputusan istrinya kan?

Tak lama setelah itu diadakan lah pesta pernikahan kami yang sedikit tertutup… yah tahu sendirilah pernikahan sesama jenis tak diperbolehkan oleh negara ini.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

Setelah selesai mandi aku pun bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah sarapan siap aku hendak menuju kamar kami untuk membangunkan Akashi-kun tapi ia sudah tak ada di kamar.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Apa?"

Kulihat sesosok pria berdiri tepat di belakangku dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dengan setelan jas dan ia sedang memasang dasi sambil menatapku tajam.

"Eh, ah kau sudah bangun, ya? Kebetulan sekali aku baru selesai menyiapkan—"

"Aku berangkat."

BLAM

"—sarapannya"

Setelah itu Akashi-kun berangkat kerja seperti biasa tanpa memakan sarapan buatanku. Aku pun segera menuju dapur dan menatap nanar masakanku. Padahal aku sudah susah payah bangun lebih awal untuk membuat menu ini, karna aku baru mempelajarinya kemarin.

"Ah.. apa aku bisa menghabiskan ini semua?" ucapku lirih.

Aku pun menyantap sarapanku dengan perasaan sesak memenuhi dadaku, setelah itu aku membereskan dapur dan berangkat menuju TK tempatku mengajar.

-o.O.o-

"Senseiiii datangggg."

"Akashi-senseiiiii."

"Senseiiii."

Baru saja aku membuka pintu kelas, seketika mereka langsung berhambur memelukku. Inilah yang kusukai dari mengajar anak kecil mereka terlihat lucu dan polos.

"Nee, kenapa kalian mendadak memelukku seperti ini?"

Terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning menjawab dengan nada khawatir

"Habisnya kami khawatir sensei belum datang padahal tak biasanya sensei telat datanggg-ssu."

Aku terharu melihat mereka, memang tak biasanya aku datang terlambat terlebih lagi aku sudah terlambat 30 menit. Alasannya tentu saja karna tadi aku membereskan dapur dahulu dan menunggu bis sedikit lama.

"Ne, ne, aku senang kalian mengkhawatirkanku tapi jika kalian tak melepaskan pelukan kalian, kita tak bisa belajar hari ini," ucapku lembut.

Setelah itu mereka pun satu persatu melepas pelukannya dariku dan kompak berkata,

"Maafkan kami senseeiiii."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi tingkah lucu mereka. Ingin rasanya aku memliki anak tapi… hal tersebut tak mungkin terjadi dalam hidupku…

**SKIP TIME**

Kriiingggggg.

"Sekian pelajaran kali ini, terima kasih dan hati-hati di jalan minna-san."

"Ha'I, arigatou senseiiii."

Setelah itu, aku langsung menuju gerbang sekolah karna sudah ada yang menungguku. Sesosok pria berambut merah gelap dengan postur tubuh tinggi sedang menungguku. Kagami-kun.

"Kagami-kun."

"HU…HUAAAA, Ku-Kuroko bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkanku seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu. Oh, dan namaku bukan Kuroko lagi, Kagami-kun."

"Meskipun namamu sudah berubah, bagiku kau tetaplah Kuroko bayanganku hehe," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku pun tersenyum lembut padanya.

Dia adalah Kagami-kun sahabatku, partnerku dalam bermain basket dan cahayaku.

"Ne Kuroko, kali ini kau ingin belajar memasak apa?"

"Terserah Kagami-kun saja."

Diam-diam aku belajar memasak bersama Kagami-kun sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Sebulan setelah pernikahan kami, baik ibuku dan ibu Akashi-kun selalu mengirimkan makanan untuk kami tapi karna aku tak enak pada mereka aku mengatakan kalau aku akan mencoba untuk memasak sendiri dan belajar dari Kagami-kun.

Aku menyuruh mereka untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Akashi-kun karna aku berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. Dan tentu saja reaksi mereka sangat berlebihan begitu mengetahui aku berencana memasak demi Akashi-kun…

Selama 3 bulan ini Akashi-kun tak pernah menyicipi masakanku, jujur saja hal itu membuatku sedih..pernah ia menyuruhku untuk berhenti memasak dan beriniatif memanggil koki tapi aku menolaknya karna kalau ada koki di rumah kami kerja kerasku selama ini tentu menjadi sia-sia. Ia tak memberi komentar apapun padaku soal penolakan itu dan sampai saat ini pun ia tak pernah melarangku untuk memasak tapi ia juga tak pernah menyentuh masakanku. Aku bingung dengan sikap Akashi-kun.

"Tch kau ini, ah ngomong-ngomong apa Akashi memakan masakanmu kali ini?'

Ingatanku tentang kejadian tadi pagi pun kembali muncul dan hal itu jelas membuatku murung.

"Kalau kulihat dari ekspresimu sepertinya tidak ya…"

"Iya… kurasa masakanku masih kurang enak makanya Akashi-kun enggan mencobanya. Aku akan lebih berusaha," ucapku sambil tersenyum, bagaimanapun aku tak ingin Kagami-kun khawatir.

"Sial si teme itu sebenarnya apa sih masakan yang ia suka!? Mengapa semua masakanmu tak pernah ia makan?" Sepertinya Kagami-kun marah..

"Sup tofu."

"Hah?"

"Makanan yang disukai Akashi-kun adalah sup tofu dan ia benci dengan rumput laut."

"….HANYA ITU!?"

"Ha'i."

"…kalau begitu mengapa kau ingin mempelajari berbagai macam menu bila ia hanya menyukai sup tofu?"

"Karna aku ingin bisa memasak apapun Kagami-kun."

Sedetik kemudian Kagami-kun mengomel tak jelas padaku dan melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Akashi-kun dengan menendang beberapa botol bekas minuman di jalan menuju apartemen milik Kagami-kun. Semoga saja Akashi-kun tak marah bila suatu saat hal ini terbongkar… ah untuk apa ia marah? Akashi-kun kan tak memliki perasaan apapun padaku..

-o.O.o-

**Author POV**

"Berhenti."

CKIT

"Ada apa Seijuurou-sama? Mengapa menyuruh saya berhenti mendadak? Ah, bukankah itu Tetsuya-sama? Eh, siapa pria yang berada disamping Tetsuya-sama?" tanya sang supir pada majikannya.

Terlihatlah sesosok pria berambut biru muda yang familiar bagi si majikan alias Akashi Seijuurou yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang istri yang baru saja keluar dari grocery shop dengan kantong belanjaan dan di sampingnya terdapat sosok pria berambut merah gelap yang juga familiar baginya. Kagami Taiga.

Tanpa sadar Akashi menatap mereka dengan tatapn benci, kesal, atau… cemburu. Entahlah hanya ia yang tahu arti dari tatapan tersebut.

"Jalan."

"Eh?"

"Kuperintahkan untuk jalan."

"Ah, baik"

Kemudian mobil BMW hitam itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

'Cih, jadi selama aku tak ada di rumah ia selingkuh dengan Taiga, heh,' batinnya kesal.

'Tunggu.. untuk apa aku mengurusi kehidupannya bahkan aku sama sekali tak mencintainya. Huh, biarkan saja ia berbuat semaunya seperti itu aku tak peduli.'

Benarkah kau tak peduli padanya Akashi-sama? Sepertinya kau tak cukup pandai untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalmu atas pemandangan tadi Akashi-sama.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N** : Haloooooo minna-sannnn~~~ Ini ff perdana saya lho di fandom ini haha~ Rencananya ff ini mau dipublish pas akakuro day 4/11 dan dibikin oneshot tapi jadinya malah gini T-T makanya dipublishnya pas akakuro week selagi inget haha. Kependekan ya? Ahh maklum soalnya belom berpengalaman di dunia per ff an(?) sih TwT kalo masih banyak kesalahan dan mungkin aja ada typo betebaran mohon dimaafkan karna saya masih amatir dan masih butuh banyak belajar~ jika berkenan dimohon kritik dan sarannya melalui review ya. arigatouuu^^ HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK!^^


	2. Chapter 2

**RED**

**Disclaimer : Kurobas punya mas Fujimaki, Akashi punya saya /digampar**

**Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**A/N : Ahhh aku ga nyangka fic ini dapet respon yang cukup baik dari para readers TwT maaf update lama karna saya sendiri rada bingung mau ngelanjutinnya bagaimana-_- dan emang lagi banyak tugas juga jadi nelantarin nih ff.. biasalah newbie author problem :v oh dan aku mau berterima kasih sama ze-chan Seijuurou-san yang udah ngasih saran cukup bagus~^^ di chap ini aku usahain coba make banyak sudut pandang orang ke 3 jujur it's difficult-_- oh iya yang jadi ibunya Kuroko itu Mayuzumi (anggep aja Mayuzumi punya alter ego macem Akashi haha) dan ibunya Akashi itu oc tapi dari klan Kise wkwk**

**Okay daripada banyak bacot, enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

.

**Kagami Mansion.**

Terlihatlah dua pemuda dengan surai biru muda dan merah tua tengah menyibukkan diri mereka di dapur mansion milih si pemuda berambut merah tua tersebut. Sepertinya mereka akan memasak.

"Ne Kuroko, kau ingin kita memasak apa hari ini?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang terserah Kagami-kun saja."

"Hmm kalau begitu... omelette saja, dan untuk dessertnya chocolate truffle! Itu cukup mudah."

"Ha'i."

Setelah itu Kuroko mencoba memasak omelette tanpa bantuan Kagami, karna Kagami sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat chocolate truffle. Walaupum Kagami mengatakan omelette termasuk jenis masakan yang gampang dibuat tapi hal tersebut tak berlaku untuk Kuroko sepertinya.

Prang.

"Kuroko!"

"Ah, maaf Kagami-kun."

Kuroko baru saja memecahkan piring dikarnakan ia tak bisa mengontrol teflon saat hendak membalik omelette alhasil omelette itu jatuh ke bawah bersamaan dengan jatuhnya piring yang berada dekat kompor.

"Haah makanya kau ini hati-hati tak usah terburu-terburu seperti itu," ucapnya sambil membereskan pecahan piring.

"Aku tidak terburu-buru, omelette itu saja yang sulit untuk dibalik."

"Dasar kau ini. Masa' membalik omelette saja tak bisa, apa kau tak pernah memasak telur dadar haah?"

"Tidak."

"…KAU SERIUS!?"

"Kau pikir aku sedang bercanda Kagami-kun?"

Okay, sepertinya Kuroko tampak sedikit kesal karna secara tak langsung Kagami seolah mengejeknya tak bisa memasak telur dadar. Tapi, memang kenyataanya seperti itu, kan? Hei, walaupun tak bisa memasak telur dadar ia bisa memasak telur rebus dan itu merupakan keahliannya… yah, itulah yang selalu ia katakan saat ada yang bertanya 'kau bisa memasak apa?' padanya.

"Haaaaah, baiklah setelah kubereskan ini akan kuajari kau cara memasak omelette."

"Ha'i."

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Kagami turun tangan untuk membantu Kuroko memasak omelette, bukan berarti ia tak berniat membantunya sejak awal tapi ia mengira Kuroko bisa memasaknya sendiri karna omelette itu merupakan masakan yang mudah dimasak.

"Nah, dengar Kuroko saat kau sedang memasak omelette perhatikan apinya. Jangan terlalu besar ataupun terlalu kecil. Sedang saja," ucapnya sambil mempraktekan hal tersebut.

"Ha'I," Kuroko pun ikut mempraktekan hal tersebut.

"Lalu beri margarine atau minyak secukupnya, jangan terlalu banyak karna akan menyebabkan omelette tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Ha'i."

"Setelah itu tuang adonannya pada teflon. Tunggu hingga adonan omelettenya agak kering di bagian bawah lalu—"

Slap.

"—baliklah. Pelan-pelan saja dan jangan ragu saat melakukannya. Dan lakukan beberapa kali hingga matang merata setelah itu hidangkan."

Seaat sedang asik membalik omelette hingga akhirnya omelette itu berpindah tempat dari teflon ke piring Kagami baru sadar karna daritadi tak mendapat respon dari bayangannya, ia pun menolehkan pandangannya dan—

"Kuroko?"

—Si pemuda berambut biru muda ini terlihat gemetar saat sedang memegang teflon, sepertinya ia sedikit takut untuk membalik omelettenya. Hingga tak lama kemudian bau gosong sedikit tercium dari teflon milik Kuroko.

"O-oi Kuroko matikan kompornya!"

"Eh, ha-ha'i." Setelah tersadar ia pun langsung mematikan kompor namun na'as omelettenya gagal terselamatkan alias gosong.

"Maaf Kagami-kun…kalau seperti ini terus bisa-bisa aku akan menghabiskan persediaan telurmu, kita sudahi saja ya," ucapnya lirih sambil menatap nanar teflon yang berisi omelette gosong.

"Tch sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis seperti ini? Di mana sifat pantang menyerahmu haaah!?" ucap Kagami dengan nada tinggi.

Kuroko pun hanya menduduk.

"Lagipula kalau persediaan telurku ataupun persediaan bahan makananku habis karna hal ini aku tak keberatan Kuroko, aku bisa membelinya lagi. Lagipula aku senang dapat membantumu kok."

Setelah itu Kuroko pun mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul pada Kagami.

"Kau benar, aku takkan menyerah sampai akhir."

Setelah itu mereka melakukan fist bump dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tadi tertunda, membuat omelette.

.

.

.

Kuroko pun membuat omelette lagi dari awal untuk yang ketiga kalinya, sementara itu Kagami memberi instruksi tanpa mempraktekkannya seperti tadi takut kalau kejadian gosongnya omelette akan terulang lagi. Dan lagi-lagi saat tahap akan membalik omelette Kuroko terlihat gemetar memegang teflon.

"Jangan gemetar Kuroko, pelan-pelan saja dan jangan ragu," ucap Kagami memberi instruksi.

"A-aku sedang mengusahakannya."

Dengan hati-hati Kuroko mencoba melempar omelettenya ke udara dan berhasil! Namun saat ia sedang senang karna berhasil membalik omelette tersebut ia lupa kalau harus menangkapnya kembali.

"Awas Kuroko!"

Grep

Kagami pun secara mendadak memeluk Kuroko dari belakang dan memegang tangan Kuroko yang sedang memegang teflon dan mengarahkannya pada omelette yang hampir saja jatuh itu.

"Huft, hampir saja… Yosh akhirnya kau berhasil membaliknya ya Kuroko!" ucap Kagami disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Ha-ha'I," ucapnya sedikit gugup.

"Ahh aku lupa kalau kita akan membuat chocolate truffle juga hari ini. Biar aku yang selesaikan omelette ini, kau duluanlah ke ruang makan setelah ini aku akan membuat chocolate truffle."

Setelah itu Kuroko langsung meninggalkan Kagami sendiri di dapur tanpa memberinya jawaban. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Kagami wajah Kuroko sedikit memerah.

-o.O.o-

Ting Nong.

Ting Nong.

"Tecchan~ buka pintunya Ibu dan Okaa-san datang berkunjung."

Karna tak mendapat jawaban dari si pemilik rumah kedua ibu-ibu yang sepertinya sudah memencet bel daritadi pun mulai bertindak tak wajar….

"TECCHANN, APA KAU DI DALAM NAK!?" ucap sesosok wanita berambut abu-abu sambil memukul pintu berkali-kali seolah kalau di dalam pintu tersebut anaknya tengah disekap oleh penculik.

"TECCHAN JAWAB OKAA-SAN MU NAK, APA KAU DI DALAM!?" dan wanita disampingnya melakukan hal yang tak jauh berbeda pula.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria yang uhuk-kurang-tinggi-uhuk dengan rambut berwarna merah cerah tengah menatap kedua wanita itu tajam.

"Sedang apa kalian? Tetsuya tak ada di rumah," ucapnya singkat.

"SEI-CHAN!? sejak kapan kau pulang cepat? dan kenapa kau dingin sekali pada kami-ssu, setidaknya biarkan kami masuk," ucap wanita berambut kuning di depannya.

Tanpa berucap ia mempersilahkan kedua orang itu masuk.

**Skip time**

"Jadi dimana Tecchan? Dan mengapa kau sudah ada di rumah jam segini-ssu? Ini masih siang sei-chan" pertanyaan berentet itu pun dilontarkan wanita berambut kuning yang diketahui sebagai ibu dari Akashi. Akashi Natsuko

"aku melihatnya bersama Taiga tadi—"

"EHHHH TECCHAN BERSAMA KAGAMI-KUN!? " ucap mereka kaget atau… pura-pura kaget mungkin. Karna mereka sudah tahu tujuan Kuroko adalah menuju rumah Kagami untuk belajar memasak oh dan hal itu tentu saja tak diketahui oleh Akashi.

"Jangan memotongku."

"Ahhh gomen gomen, lanjutkan~" ucap seseorang disamping Natsuko yang tak lain adalah mertuanya. Kuroko Chihiro.

"Aku melihatnya bersama Taiga tadi saat pulang dari kantor, jangan tanyakan padaku apa yang mereka lakukan karna aku tak tahu dan alasan aku ada di rumah sekarang tentu saja karna pekerjaan ku sudah selesai," ujarnya panjang lebar.

"O-oh begitu ya, sayang sekali ya Tecchan tak ada di rumah padahal kami ingin menemaninya selagi kami ada kesempatan, karna Tecchan terkadang suka kesepian," ucap Chihiro.

"Karna kau biasa pulang larut dan lagi tak ada maid di rumahmu Okaa-san terkadang kasian pada Tecchan.." ucap Natsuko lirih.

"Jadi, kalian menyalahkanku karna pekerjaanku heh?" ucap Akashi sarkastik.

"Bukan maksud kami seperti itu, tapi… cobalah sedikit memberi perhatian padanya walaupun sesibuk apapun dirimu, bagaimanapun dia saat ini adalah istrimu. Kami yang paling tahu kalau Tecchan selalu berusaha yang terbaik. Jangan kau kira kami tak tahu kalau selama ini kau suka mengabaikannya—"

"Aku tak pernah menganggap dia istriku, aku tak tertarik pada sesama jenis."

"SEI-CHAN!?"

"Jika kalian berniat untuk membicarakan Tetsuya lebih baik kalian keluar, aku ingin beristirahat."

"Kau! Berani sekali kau berucap seperti itu pada mertuamu!"

"Aku juga tak pernah menganggap dia mertuaku."

PLAK

"Kau kelewatan-ssu! Ayo Chihiro-chan, kita tinggalkan saja anak kurang ajar ini."

BLAM

Setelah itu Akashi hanya bisa menatap pintu yang dibanting oleh ibunya dengan tatapan datar sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

.

.

.

"Siaaaaalll, anak kurang ajar! Beraninya ia merendahkan Tecchan dan Chihiro-chan!"

"Sudah, sudah, Natsuko-chan. Aku yakin sampai saat ini ia belum bisa menerima pernikahan ini."

"Tapi, tetap saja aku kesal. Dan lagi selama 3 bulan ini ia tak pernah mencicipi masakan yang sudah Tecchan buat dengan susah payah, dasar anak tak tahu diri-ssu!"

Mengapa mereka mengetahui hal tersebut? Tentu saja sehari sebelum anak mereka melangsungkan pernikahan, mereka diam-diam memasang cctv super mini di semua sudut ruangan rumah yang nantinya akan ditempati anak mereka setelah menikah. Karna tujuan mereka adalah untuk merekam malam pertama Akashi dan Kuroko-_-

Dan tentunya hal ini tak diketahui si pemilik rumah. Mereka mengawasi setiap detail perkembangan hubungan Akashi dan Kuroko dari ruang monitor yang yang menampilkan rekaman cctv tersebut, namun sayangnya hingga saat ini tak ada perkembangan dalam hubungan mereka.

"Padahal kita sudah berakting seolah Tecchan adalah istrikesepian, tapi memang kenyataanya seperti itu sih. Untungnya ia setiap senin-jum'at selalu belajar memasak bersama Kagami-kun setidaknya anak itu ada kegiatan lain selain mengajar, tapi kalau hubungan mereka seperti ini terus kita takkan pernah mendapatkan video malam pertama mereka. Sial," ujar Chihiro panjang lebar. Rupanya mereka masih ambisius untuk mencapai tujuan yang menurut mereka mulia(?) itu-_-

"Jangan patah semangat dulu, bukankah kita punya rencana lain Chichiro-chan!"

Chihiro menautkan alisnya dan menatap bingung Natsuko.

"Rencana yang mana? Bukankah semua rencana sudah kita jalankan?"

"Masa' kau tak ingat-ssu? Itu loh rencana yang tiga bulan lalu ituuuuu," ucap Natsuko gregetan sendiri.

Hening.

.

.

"…..OH IYA IYA AKU INGAT HAHAHA, tapi.. kurasa yang bersangkutan belum melancarkan aksinya sampai saat ini."

"Begitukah? Fufu kau salah-ssu, dia hanya akan melancarkan aksinya saat aku memberinya perintah dan tadi pagi aku baru saja memberinya perintah. Tapi tak kusangka aku memberi perintah pada waktu yang tepat haha."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari dulu, baka! Kukira dia sudah melupakan negosiasi kita dari 3 bulan yang lalu, haha."

"Ahaha gomen gomen, kita lihat saja nanti apakah ia berhasil menjalankan misi dari kita? _Let's enjoy the show~"_

_"Yes. I hope with this plan they gonna make their first night as soon as possible_ haha"

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka langsung menyeringai sadis seolah sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat. Sungguh para ibu yang bejat-_-

-o.O.o-

**Back to Kagami mansion**

**Kuroko POV**

Deg Deg Deg

Kenapa? Kenapa sejak tadi detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, apa karna Kagami-kun tadi memeluk.. tidak. tidak mungkin Kagami-kun berniat memelukku ia hanya menolongku saat hendak menangkap omelette tadi, tapi… kalaupun ia hendak menolongku mengapa ia sempat memegang tanganku..

Blush

Sial, kenapa aku terus menerus memikirkan hal tersebut? Seperti bukan aku saja. mungkin aku berdebar-debar karna senang bisa membalik omelette dan shock karna perlakuan Kagami-kun yang mendadak tadi.

"Kuroko, maaf lama menunggu chocolate truffle nya sudah jadi~ eh mengapa wajahmu memerah?"

Kagami-kun muncul dengan nampan berisi omelette dan chocolate truffle.

Deg Deg

Gawat dia melihat wajahku yang sedikit merona, dan lagi.. kenapa detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat Kagami-kun datang? Mungkin karna kaget.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Heeeeeh, ah yasudahlah ayo makan. Omelettenya sudah dingin nih."

"Ha'i."

Ntah kenapa selera makanku hilang saat melihat Kagami-kun. Seolah kegiatannya saat sedang memotong omelette itu lebih menarik untuk dilihat ketimbang melihat omelette ku yang sudah dingin ini.

"Kuroko."

Kagami-kun berjalan ke arahku, Apa aku kepergok sedang melihatnya ya tadi tapi Kagami-kun kan orangnya tidak peka, semoga saja dia tidak—

Duk

"Hemmmm..sudah kuduga kau demam."

Kagami-kun menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku.

Deg deg deg deg deg

Ga-gawat detak jantungku tak bisa terkontrol dengan baik bahkan aku merasa nafasku sedikit tercekat karna perbuatannya. Apa memang aku sedang demam ya? Atau….

"Lebih baik kau pulang Kuroko, sudah petang, nanti Akashi mencarimu," ucap Kagami-kun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ha'i."

Sayangnya kau salah Kagami-kun… Akashi-kun tak pernah mencariku, memperhatikanku ataupun sekedar menyapaku terlebih dahulu. Dia juga membuat peraturan yaitu untuk tak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing. Jadi jika aku pulang larut pun ia takkan memarahiku ataupun mencariku kan? Lagipula Akashi-kun selalu pulang saat tengah malam dan tak mengetahui tentang kegiatan memasakku dengan Kagami-kun.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Kagami-kun, terima kasih atas pembelajaran hari ini."

"Tak usah seformal itu, kalau bisa kau praktekan menu itu pada si teme itu yaaaa."

"Umm."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Kagami-kun aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju terminal untuk menaiki bis malam menuju rumah bila itu bisa dikatakan 'rumah'.

-o.O.o-

**Author POV**

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Dari mana saja kau Tetsuya?"

"!"

Kuroko kaget karna terdengar suara yang menginterupsinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya. Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

Kuroko hanya menunduk takut karna saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 21.00 atau jam 9 malam, dikarnakan menunggu bis terakhir yang datang terlambat ditambah lagi jalanan yang sedikit macet membuatnya pulang larut.

"Maaf, bis terakhirnya datang terlambat dan jalanan sedikit macet."

"Aku bukan bertanya soal itu, dari mana saja kau?"

Ucapan Akashi yang seakan mengintrogasi ditambah dengan tatapan tajamnya membuat Kuroko sedikit takut, pasalnya baru kali ini Akashi berada dirumah mendahului Kuroko. Biasanya Akashi pulang kerja sekitar jam 10 keatas dan kali ini tepat pukul 9 ia sudah berada di rumah. Ingin Kuroko menanyakan hal tersebut tapi ia urungkan niatnya dikarnakan saat ini Akashi sedang tidak mood sepertinya.

"Itu…bukan urusan Akashi-kun" ucapnya sedikit takut meskipun saat ini ia memasang tampang datar.

"Apa katamu?"

Sepertinya Kuroko telah salah ucap.

"Itu bukan urusan Akashi-kun, bukankah kita sudah berjanji walau sudah menikah tapi kita tak boleh mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing."

Skakmat.

Akashi terdiam, ucapan Kuroko ada benarnya juga karna janji tersebut terucap dari bibirnya sendiri mana mungkin ia mengingkarinya. Tapi pemandangan Kuroko saat bersama Kagami tadi siang membuatnya penasaran dan ia merasa sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku, aku suamimu."

Kuroko kaget dengan perkataan Akashi barusan dan pipinya sedikit merona, bukannya berharap lebih bukankah perkataan Akashi tadi sekilas tersirat ada nada khawatir atau... posesif? Ingin ia memberitahu soal kegiatan memasaknya bersama Kagami tapi sayangnya ia sudah terlanjur janji takkan memberitahu suaminya hingga waktu yang tepat.

"Tidak, aku takkan memberitahumu ini urusan pribadiku Akashi-kun. Kumohon mengertilah."

Kuroko bersikeras tak mau memberitahu soal kegiatan memasaknya dengan Kagami dan hal tersebut Sepertinya berhasil membuat Akashi naik pitam, perlahan ia mendekati Kuroko dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kurasa selama aku tak ada di rumah kau cukup besenang-senang dengan Taiga heh, dasar jalang."

PLAK

Kuroko baru saja membelalakan matanya karna perkataan Akashi yang menyayat hati, sedetik kemudian ia dihadiahi tamparan kemurkaan dari sang emperor di pipi mulusnya.

"Mulai saat ini kau tidur di kamar lain Tetsuya."

BLAM

Setelah itu Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko di ruang tamu sendirian.

Kuroko tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, baru kali ini Akashi menyapanya terlebih dahulu dan baru pertama kalinya pula Akashi berlaku kasar padanya. Apakah Akashi sudah mengetahui tentang kegiatan memasaknya bersama Kagami?

"Hiks…..A-Aka…shi..kun.. hiks."

Isakan kecil pun mulai keluar dari mulut Kuroko yang sedang memegang pipi bekas tamparan suaminya. Sungguh hatinya sangat hancur saat suaminya sendiri mengatai dirinya 'jalang' dan menamparnya.

Ia pun mengeluarkan handphone dari kantong celananya dan terlihat mengetik sesuatu sambil menahan tangisnya.

**To : Kagami-kun**

**Subjek : Aku ingin berhenti**

**Kagami-kun… maaf aku ingin berhenti memasak. Terima kasih untuk semuanya.**

Setelah mengetik pesan tersebut ia pun beranjak menuju kamar lain yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar suaminya. Sekilas ia menatap lirih kamar itu, ah ia jadi ingat sejak awal memang Akashi tak pernah berniat untuk berbagi kamar tapi karna keterpaksaan dari ibu mereka membuatnya harus rela tidur dengan berbagi ranjang dengannya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir semua ini, pernikahan dan tinggal bersama adalah bukan kemauan Akashi. Semua ini palsu, meskipun jujur Kuroko senang karna Akashi menjadi suaminya karna sejak smp ia telah memendam perasaan pada mantan kapten basketnya itu, tapi sayangnya itu adalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Setelah merebahkan diri di ranjang perlahan air mata kesedihan pun tak bisa terbendung lagi, Kuroko menangis sepanjang malam hingga tertidur, ia memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya bersama Akashi ke depannya. Semoga bukan jalan cerai yang mereka ambil nantinya.

To Be continued

Mind to RnR? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**RED**

**Disclaimer : Kurobas punya mas Fujimaki, Akashi punya saya /digampar**

**Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, mungkin agak humor.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya mentari pagi yang menyilaukan dengan paksa menerobos jendela sebuah kamar sehingga membuat seseorang yang sedang tertidur di kamar tersebut memaksa membuka kelopak matanya hingga memaksanya menampilkan iris birunya. Penampilan pemuda itu atau yang kita kenal sebagai Kuroko sangatlah kacau.

Kulit pucat ditambah dengan kantong mata yang terlihat menghitam dan bengkak akibat efek menangis semalam tampak terlihat. Jangan lupakan bed hair nya yang tampak berantakan. Membuat imagenya seperti orang yang benar-benar habis merasakan sakit hati.

"Mmh sudah pagi ya? Ini bukan kamar… ku.."

Kuroko pun teringat akan kejadian semalam dan langsung membungkam mulutnya dan menahan tangisnya. Kejadian semalam sangatlah menyakiti hatinya, sebab niat baiknya untuk menjadi istri yang baik malah berbalas perlakuan kasar suaminya. Bahkan karna hal itu juga tanpa ia sadari ia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin nantinya akan membuat Kagami marah.

Kuroko melirik jam weker diatas meja kecil tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ahh, sudah pukul 06.00," gumamnya.

Dengan langkah gontai ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan tentu saja melakukan rutinitas hariannya. Setelah mandi ia juga akan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan suaminya, meskipun suaminya takkan memakannya tapi sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

'Semoga saja sikap Akashi-kun tetap seperti biasa…' batinnya.

-o.O.o-

Setelah selesai mandi Kuroko pun bergegas menuju dapur, dan ia kaget melihat Akashi sedang memakan sepiring nasi goreng.

"A-Akashi kun" ucapnya sedikit canggung dan kaget.

Akashi tak memperdulikan panggilan Kuroko bahkan melirik pun tidak.

"Akashi-kun yang memasak? Ahh maaf aku kesiangan bangun."

Hal ini seperti Akashi tak menganggap keberadaan Kuroko dan hal itu membuat Kuroko sedikit kesal

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko menaikkan nada suaranya.

BRAG

Akashi menggebrak meja dengan keras dan sekilas menatap Kuroko kesal hingga membuat Kuroko takut, setelah itu ia melanjutkan aktivitas makannya dengan Kuroko yang hanya bisa menatap Akashi seolah seperti pembantu yang menunggu majikannya selesai menyantap hidangannya.

Setelah selesai makan Akashi pun segera mengambil jas kerjanya dan hendak membuka pintu, namun tangan Kuroko menahan pergerakan Akashi dan untuk kali ini ia menatap Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun… kau.. kau salah paham aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Kagami-kun sungguh, kemarin aku hanya mampir ke rumahnya dan menemaninya memasak, dan—"

Kuroko menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menahan isakan yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"—masakan yang tadi itu.. buatan siapa? Apa Akashi-kun yang membuatnya? Dan…..kenapa Akashi-kun tak pernah memakan masakanku selama ini?"

Akashi terdiam untuk beberapa detik dan selanjutnya ia menghentakkan tangan Kuroko dan bergegas meraih knop pintu tapi sepertinya Kuroko belum menyerah untuk mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin ia tanyakan.

GREP

"Akashi-kun! Jangan pergi kumohon jawab pertanyaanku!"

Kuroko memeluk Akashi dari belakang hal itu membuat Akashi kaget dan ia terdiam sejenak setelah itu Akashi berbalik dan mendorong Kuroko hingga ia tesungkur di lantai.

BRUG

"Uhhhh."

"Kau pikir sesuatu yang lebih mirip dengan 'sampah' itu makanan? Masakan buatan koki di rumahku jauh lebih baik. Kalau kau ada waktu untuk sok mengurusiku lebih baik kau urusi saja Taiga itu, jalang."

BLAM

Begitu pintu tertutup Kuroko tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, perkataan Akashi barusan sangatlah kejam dan membuat hatinya sakit. Bagaimana mungkin makanan yang ia buat sepenuh hati tiap harinya disamakan dengan 'sampah'? sungguh keji dirimu Akashi Seijuurou

"...A-Akashi hiks kun.. hiks ke-kenapa? Apa salahku?"

Setelah puas meluapkan perasaan sakit hatinya segera ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menghilangkan jejak air mata di wajahnya.

Karna kondisinya yang lagi kurang enak badan akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidak mengajar hari ini, ia ingin bertemu Kagami dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dengan dada yang masih terasa nyeri ia berusaha untuk kembali ke kamar tempat ia tidur semalam untuk mengabari pihak sekolah bahwa hari ini ia tak dapat mengajar.

"Eh?"

Begitu ia membuka flip handphone berwarna biru mudanya ia kaget karna terdapat 10 missed call dan 5 new message dan itu semua berasal dari Kagami. Dan isi pesan itu sama semua yaitu "**Kuroko apa yang terjadi? Si teme itu melakukan sesuatu padamu?"**

"Haaaaaaahh, sepertinya kali ini aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada Kagami-kun."

**To : Kagami-kun**

**Subjek : Aku Berangkat**

"A**ku akan ke apartemen Kagami-kun untuk menjelaskan semuanya, kuharap kau tak ada acara hari ini."**

Setelah itu Kuroko bergegas menuju ke apartemen Kagami.

-o.O.o-

**Sementara itu di tempat lain.**

Berlembar-lembar tisu tergeletak di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya ruang monitor pemantau cctv dan.. yang paling penting terdapat 2 wanita yang sudah berumur tapi tetep nyentrik(?) sedang berpelukan ria.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sei-chan hidoi-ssu dasar anak tak tahu diriiii! Tapi tidak apa-apa deh Tecchan tersiksa Okaa-san senang tapi juga sedih huaaa," teriak sesosok wanita berambut kuning atau lebih kita kenal sebagai Natsuko dengan lebaynya.

"Kampreeeeeeeeettttt aku tidak terima anakku dijahatin anakmu Natsuko-chan, tapi biarpun begitu ntah kenapa aku menyukainya karna ini mirip salah satu adegan doujin yang angst huaaaaaaa," dan wanita berambut abu-abu ini atau lebih kita kenal sebagai Chihiro masih sempatnya memikirkan satu adegan doujin yang mirip dengan kisah anaknya-_-

Kelakuan para duo emak-emak fujo ini emang selalu gila, setiap kegiatan apapun yang anak mereka lakukan mereka selalu membandingkannya dengan doujin 'itu', fanfic 'anu', maupun manga dan anime 'begitu' lainnya-_-

"Tapi Chihiro-chan Tecchan hiks.."

"Ingusmu meler Natsuko-chan," ucap Chihiro sambil memberi tisu kepada Natsuko.

"Terima kasih, tapi tak kusangka rencana ini sesuai dengan perkiraanku meskipun Tecchan sedikit terluka perasaaannya, kuharap setelah ini si setan merah pendek itu segera tobat dan kembali ke jalan yang benar-ssu," ucap Natsuko sambil melap ingusnya yang meler efek kebanyakan menangis.

Dan… seharusnya perkataan tadi lebih cocok ditujukan kepada dirinya dan Chihiro ya-_-

"Tenang saja Natsuko-chan, aku yakin akan ada perubahaan dalam hubungan mereka setelah ini. kan kita bisa mengontrolnya setiap saat,"

Selama ini Natsuko dan Chihiro mengawasi kegiatan anak mereka dari ruang monitor ini, kalau anak mereka bertemu atau berpapasan akan ada tanda bunyi yang membuat mereka langsung melupakan aktivitas mereka sejenak dan langsung menuju ruang monitor jadi tak selamanya mereka berada di ruang monitor, oh dan ruang monitor ini berlokasi tak jauh dari rumah Akashi Kuroko.

"Yap, kuharap 'dia dan mereka' bisa memerankan perannya dengan baik"

Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan ruang monitor sambil menyeringai kejam, seolah mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang 'jahat' fufu.

-o.O.o-

Ting nong

Ting nong

Ckrek

"Aneh.. ada yang memencet bel tapi tak ada orang."

"Doumo."

Dan sepertinya efek misdirection milik Kuroko masih tak dapat dikenal Kagami meskipun mereka sering bersama sejak SMA dulu.

"HUAA KU-KUROKO!?"

"Jangan berteriak Kagami-kun, setidaknya biarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu."

Kagami pun salah tingkah karna tiba-tiba meneriaki Kuroko dan setelah itu ia mempersilahkan Kuroko masuk.

"Kau ingin minum apa?"

"vanilla milkshake."

"Aku bukan maji burger."

"Terserah Kagami-kun saja, yang penting ada rasa vanillanya."

Setelah Kagami membawa secangkir vanilla latte dan secangkir teh hangat Kagami pun mulai membuka percakapan.

"Jadi Kuroko sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Akashi? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin berhenti memasak?"

Kuroko terdiam seraya menatap lantai dan berusaha menahan air matanya jatuh karna teringat kembali akan pertengkarannya dengan Akashi.

"Jika kau belum siap menceritakannya tak apa aku tak memaksa."

"Kagami-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"A-aku… a-aku.."

Kagami mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko dan sedetik kemudian ia mengelus puncak kepala Kuroko untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudah kubilang jika kau belum siap tak usah dipaksakan? Bagaimana kalau kita hari ini jalan-jalan? Aku yakin hal tersebut dapat menenangkan pikiranmu."

Kuroko hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan Kagami kemudian ia pun mengangguk dan tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Aku bersyukur telah bertemu dengan Kagami-kun."

"Ba-baka! Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu kau lebih cocok tersenyum ketimbang berwajah datar ataupun menangis, jujur saja aku….benci melihatmu sedih ataupun menangis karna sesuatu ataupun seseorang."

Setelah itu Kagami beranjak dari sofa empuknya meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri dan bergegas mengambil jaket karna cuaca di luar sedikit dingin dikarnakan sudah memasuki awal desember.

Dan tanpa disadari Kagami muka Kuroko sedikit memerah menahan malu.

-o.O.o-

"Kuroko….. aku memang mengajakmu jalan-jalan tapi….KENAPA KITA DARITADI HANYA DUDUK DI MAJI BURGER!?"

"Kagami-kun pelankan suaramu, kau mengganggu pengunjung lain."

"Cih.. bisakah kau lepas dari vanilla milkshake mu itu haaaaah?" ucap Kagami sambil melahap burger ke… ntah yang keberapa, karna Kagami memiliki nafsu makan yang tinggi seperti Murasakibara.

"Tidak," ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

Perempatan kekesalan muncul di dahi Kagami.

"KUROKOOOO TEMEEEE."

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kagami menyeret Kuroko keluar dari maji burger namun sebelum itu tentu saja ia menghabiskan seluruh burger yang ia pesan tadi.

"Ka-Kagami-kun! Tunggu sebentar hosh hosh."

"Kenapa?"

"Pelan-pelan saja, kau hampir membuat milkshake ku tumpah dan lagi memangnya kita mau kemana?"

Kagami tampak sedang memikirkan namun tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering setelah ia melihat layar handphonenya ia pun menekan tombol reject dan memasukkannya kembali di saku celananya.

"Mengapa dimatikan?"

"Tidak, hanya salah sambung."

"Hmm."

"Ahhhh pokoknya hari ini kita jalan-jalan saja asal jangan ke maji burger yaaaa."

"Ha'i."

-o.O.o-

Tak jauh dari tempat Kagami dan Kuroko terdapat sesosok misterius yang sedaritadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Cih, dia mengabaikan telponku dasar baka—"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Dan sosok misterius itu pun terkejut begitu keberadaannya diketahui orang lain, bila didengar dari suaranya sepertinya itu tuannya.

"Se-Seijuurou-sama.."

"Mengapa kau seperti penguntit, bukankah kau harusnya menunggu di dalam mobil?"

"Ahh.. itu.. tadi saya melihat Tetsuya-sama bersama dengan Kagami makanya sa-saya memperhatikannya," ucapnya gugup sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada sepasang pria berambut biru muda dan merah tua yang sedang bercengkrama ria.

Raut tatapan benci terpancar jelas dari wajah tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou.

"Dasar jalang.. " ucapnya berbisik.

"Eh?"

"Ayo pergi."

"Eh, ba-baik."

Setelah Akashi jalan terlebih dahulu, supir pribadinya itu terdiam sejenak untuk mengirim pesan ke seseorang.

click

Sent

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menerima balasan dari orang tersebut.

_"_**_Good job."_**

Dan selanjutnya ia menyeringai puas.

"Oi, mengapa kau masih terdiam disitu?"

"Ah maafkan saya Seijuurou-sama, tadi istri saya mengirimi saya pesan."

"Sudahlah, cepat."

"Baik."

-o.O.o-

Kuroko POV

Setelah seharian berpergian dengan Kagami-kun mengunjungi beberapa tempat seperti maji burger, taman kota, dan lapangan basket dekat seirin untuk bermain basket 1 on 1 masalahku pun sedikit terlupakan. Setelah bermain 1 on 1 aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahku padanya. Selama bercerita aku berusaha menutupi kesedihanku dan berpura-pura tegar di depannya dan untung saja ia bukan tipe orang yang peka. Hari semakin sore dan Kagami-kun menyuruhku pulang takut Akashi-kun mencariku lagi.

FLASHBACK

"Kuroko, sebaiknya kau pulang sudah sore nanti Akashi mencarimu lagi."

"…..."

"Kuroko"

"Untuk apa ia mencariku Kagami-kun bahkan saat ini aku… takut untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Apa karna ia menghinamu kemarin dan menyebut makananmu itu sampah? Oh ayolah dia hanya salah paham kau tinggal meluruskan masalah ini saja."

Aku terdiam.

"Tak segampang itu, Kagami-kun."

"…yasudah terserah kau saja, pokoknya apapun alasanmu aku tak ingin kau berhenti memasak."

"Untuk apa aku memasak bila aku sudah tak memiliki tujuan?"

"Kau tinggal mencari tujuan yang lain, aku tebak tujuanmu memasak itu Akashi kan?"

Aku menunduk menyembunyikan raut kesedihan di wajahku.

"…...Aku hanya ingin Akashi-kun membalas perasaanku meskipun hal itu mustahil."

"Tch yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah berusaha, jangan menyerah Kuroko! Jaaa nee~"

Setelah itu Kagami-kun meninggalkanku sendiri namun sebelumnya ia sempat mengacak-acak rambutku.

FLASHBACK END

Perlahan debaran aneh merasuki tubuhku, debaran apa ini? Mengapa setiap aku mengingat sikap Kagami-kun padaku mukaku memanas dan perlahan aku merasa gugup sekali.

Apakah ini yang disebut cinta? Tapi.. mengapa? Bukankah aku mencintai Akashi-kun? Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Saat sedang asik dengan pikiranku sendiri tanpa sadar saat ini aku sudah berdiri tepat di depan 'rumah' ku. Aku tak tahu apakah Akashi-kun sudah pulang atau belum karna saat bekerja Akashi-kun lebih memilih menggunakan jasa supir ketimbang menggunakan mobil pribadinya.

Cklek

Gelap

Syukurlah Akashi-kun belum—

"Tetsuya."

—pulang.

Oke dugaanku salah ia sengaja mematikan lampu untuk mengagetkanku. Kenapa Akashi-kun sudah sampai di rumah? Bukankah ia selalu pulang larut?

"A..Akashi-kun"

Aku takut, takut untuk melihat wajahnya saat ini.. Apalagi kejadian kemarin dan tadi pagi masih berbekas di hatiku. Hal tersebut membuatku semakin takut padanya.

"Tatap aku."

Aku takut.

"Tetsuya, tatap aku."

Aku..

"TETSUYA!"

Bentakan Akashi-kun membuatku sedikit terkejut selanjutnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Dan secara tiba-tiba aku sudah terjatuh di lantai dan kurasakan pipiku nyeri.

PLAK

Akashi-kun baru saja menamparku.

"Sudah puas bermain dengannya heh?" ucapnya dingin.

"Eh?"

"Jangan berwajah sok polos menjijikan seperti itu, dasar jalang."

Lagi-lagi Akashi-kun menyebutkan kata itu, mengapa ia jadi suka menyebutku seperti itu.. apa yang telah kuperbuat Akashi-kun?

"A-Akashi-kun—"

"Mengapa kau tidak tinggal disana saja sekalian dan tak kembali? Bukankah kau lebih senang bersamanya?"

Aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Akashi-kun.

"Aka—"

"Dan aku sangat yakin selama aku tak ada kau melakukan 'itu' dengannya, biar kutebak berapa ronde yang kau mainkan dengannya? Tiga? Ah tidak pasti lebih."

Tidak. Ini sungguh…. Kelewatan!

PLAK.

"KAU KIRA AKU SERENDAH ITU AKASHI-KUN!? DAN LAGI DARITADI AKU TAK MENGERTI ARAH BICARAMU. DAN SIAPA YANG KAU BICARAKAN!"

Aku tak bisa menahan emosiku lebih dari ini, tapi… sepertinya tindakanku terhadap Akashi-kun nampaknya telah membuat singa yang tertidur dalam dirinya terbangun.

"…Tet..su..ya.."

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tatapan mata itu..

Grep

"A-akh."

"Sepertinya aku harus membuatmu menjadi 'anak patuh' hmm?"

"A-aka—akhhhhh sa-sakitt… Akashi-kun lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Akashi-kun mencengkram tanganku kasar dan menarik paksa diriku menuju kamarnya.

Tuhan kumohon semoga saja tak terjadi hal apapun padaku.

-o.O.o-

AUTHOR POV

"Akhhhhh sakittt sakitttt khhhh Akashi-kun!"

Brug.

Setelah menyeret paksa Kuroko ke kamarnya, kemudian Akashi mendorong Kuroko ke ranjang dan mengunci pergerakannya.

Sepertinya cengkraman tangan Akashi sangat kuat hingga menyebabkan pergelangan tangan Kuroko sedikit memerah.

"A-Akashi..kun?"

"aku memang pernah berkata takkan pernah tertarik terhadap sesama jenis, tapi.."

Zip.

"A-aka—"

"Sepertinya hal itu pengecualian terhadapmu Tetsuya"

Akashi membuka zipper celana jeansnya dan membuangnya asal hingga menyisakan boxer hitam yang masih melekat di badannya dan hal itu membuat Kuroko panik dan ketakutan, pasalnya siapapun yang sedang berada di posisi Kuroko pastinya akan memikirkan sesuatu yang negatif bukan?

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu… seberapa sering kau melakukan hal ini dengan Taiga?"

"!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hati Kuroko bagai ditancap oleh sebilah pisau tajam yang langsung menusuk jantungnya karna ucapan Akashi, mungkin istilah 'word is like sword' itu benar adanya. Demi tuhan ia masih menjaga keperjakaannya sampai saat ini tapi mengapa suaminya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia telah berselingkuh dengan Kagami dan sering melakukan hal 'itu' dengannya.

"Akashi-kun.."

Dirinya tak kuasa lagi membendung air matanya, pasalnya siapa yang tak sakit hati bila ia terus menerus dituduh dengan tuduhan yang tak berdasarkan fakta seperti ini.

"…..Jangan menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu dasar keparat!"

PLAK

"Aku tanya padamu sekali lagi sudah berapa kali kau melakukan hal ini dengan Taiga haaaaahh!?"

Kuroko tetap mempertahankan diamnya dan ia terus menangis karna baru saja mendapat tamparan di pipi kanannya.

"….Demi tuhan Akashi-kun… hiks aku belum pernah melakukan hal tersebut hiks dengan Kagami-kun maupun dengan pria manapun.." ucapnya terisak.

"….Begitu.. kau kira aku akan percaya dengan segala omong kosongmu?"

Setelah itu Akashi mulai meraba sesuatu di balik kaos yang dikenakan Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun! Dameee! Ukhh," ucapnya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Akashi dari tubuhnya.

Karna tingkat kesabaran Akashi sudah diambang batas ia pun tak segan untuk melakukan tindakan kasar pada Kuroko dan selanjutnya ia mengikat kedua tangan Kuroko dan berbisik.

"Diam, jadilah anak baik."

"Arghhhhhhh."

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhmm.. Tet..su..ya?"

To Be Continued

**A/N : alohaaa aku balik lagi dengan fic absurd ini.-. gomen baru bisa update sekarang TwT selama bulan mei ini saya lagi banyak-banyaknya tugas dan kegiatan lainnya contohnya ya saya jadi panitia bunkasai sekolah dan bakal ada praktek senam irama yang mengaharuskan latihan mulu sama grup jadinya ya…. Fic ini ga keurus._.**

**Waktu di chap 2 kemaren ada reviewer anon yang ngasih kritikan membangun ke saya, kenapa saya bilang membangun? Karna kritikan itu ada untuk ngebuat diri kita lebih baik lagi kan? saya jawab disini yaa buat para guest reviewer~ untuk yg login seperti biasa lewat pm~**

**LoReGiChN-san : yakali ada anak sd bikin ff kayak gini kamu lucu deh.-. kalo soal typo… bukannya saya gabisa tp yaaa namanya jg manusia kan bisa typo juga :v tadinya ini fic pengen aku masukin ke genre humor dan hurt/comfort tapi karna pertimbangan peran ibu mereka yang gak terlalu dominan nantinya di chap-chap selanjutnya jadinya aku ganti jadi romance karna emang sejak awal ini cerita terpusat pada romance. WB itu apa? :| di chap ke depan akan saya rapikan tata tulisan saya karna saya juga masih belajar, makasih masukannya~^^**

**Meong-san : duhhhhhhh saya terharu ngeliat review dari kamu :") itu semua jawabanmu udah ngewakilin jawabanku buat LoReGiChN-san, tapi tujuan dia baik kok jadi kamu jangan marahin dia nanti dia sedih(?) oke ini udah update lagi ya semoga suka~^^**

**Salmaasuka-san : MAAFKAN DIRIKU YANG TAK BISA UPDATE KILAT (TWT) btw ini udah update ya^^**

**Ryuka-san : makasih^^ ini udah update ya~**

**Okay, mind to RnR?^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**RED**

**Disclaimer : ****K****urobas punya mas ****F****ujimaki, Akashi punya saya /digampar**

**Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, mungkin agak humor.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak!

Jangan! Kumohon padamu… AKH!

'Tetsuya?'

AKHHH!

'Kenapa ia berteriak seperti itu?'

Hikss… Sa-sakit..

Kumohon… hiks, hentikan… Akashi-kun…

'Dan mengapa ia menangis dan memohon seperti itu padaku?

—Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya?'

AKASHI-KUN!

"!"

Akashi terbangun dengan peluh memenuhi dahinya. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, ia berusaha untuk duduk dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang baru saja seperti berlari maraton tersebut. Sepertinya ia baru saja bermimpi buruk.

"Yang barusan itu…. apa?" gumamnya.

Seketika bayangan akan 'mimpi' itu kembali teringat di benaknya. Di 'mimpi' tersebut, ia melihat Kuroko seperti sedang disiksa oleh 'seseorang', dan kalau dilihat dari banyak kissmark di tubuhnya, ia juga diperkosa oleh orang tersebut. Tapi anehnya, Kuroko terus memohon pada dirinya untuk berhenti, dan terus meneriaki namanya.

Karena terlalu banyak, berpikir Akashi pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan melupakan tentang 'mimpi' itu. Begitu ia menyibak selimut, betapa kaget dirinya saat melihat tubuhnya yang tak terbalut sahelai benang pun. Yang paling membuatnya terkejut ialah saat ia melihat terdapat seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya sedang tertidur dalam keadaan yang serupa dengannya.

Yang membuat dirinya bingung adalah mengapa Kuroko yang notabene adalah istrinya itu bisa berada di kamarnya? Bukankah mereka sedang pisah ranjang? Dan lagi, mengapa keadaannya terlihat sangat kacau dengan tangan yang masih terikat dasi kerja…. Apa yang mereka perbuat semalam?

"Uhm.. Tetsuya?"

.

.

.

**Akashi POV**

Aku menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh diriku sendiri. Seketika, berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benakku ketika melihat keadaan Tetsuya saat ini.

Keadaannya sangatlah kacau. Terdapat banyak _kissmark_ di seluruh tubuhnya dan juga masih dapat kulihat jejak airmata yang terbekas di pipinya. Juga terdapat sedikit bercak darah di sprei ranjangku.

Satu hal yang kutahu pasti, semalam kami melakukannya.

_Sex__._

Tapi…. Mengapa aku tak ingat sama sekali? Dan lagi, apa aku benar-benar melakukan hal itu dengannya? Kalaupun kami melakukannya semalam apa aku telah bersikap sangat kasar sampai mengikat tangannya seperti itu?

"!"

Tunggu!

Tadi pagi aku terbangun karna aku bermimpi melihat Tetsuya…

Tidak.

Itu bukan mimpi, itu nyata.

Yang benar saja?!

Seseorang yang kulihat di mimpi itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah diriku sendiri, dengan kata lain.

Aku baru saja melihat diriku sendiri menyiksa dan memperkosanya semalam.

Sialan.

-o.O.o-

**Sementara itu di tempat lain****.**

Terdapat dua orang emak-emak yang sedang berpelukan sambil menangis dan tertawa(?) di waktu yang bersamaan. Berlembar-lembar tisu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai menandakan kalau mereka sedang bersedih atau mungkin malah sebaliknya

"Hiksss… Hiksss, Natsuko-chan."

"Hiksss…. Chihiro-chan."

Setelah itu, tak ada dari mereka yang membuka suara hingga secara mengejutkan mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan..

"AKHIRNYA KITA BERHASIL!" ucap mereka kompak.

"TAK KUSANGKA SEI-CHAN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU JUGA! OHHH, INI TERLALU DILUAR DUGAANKUUU-SSU!" teriak Natsuko.

"AKU JUGAA, HAHA! MASA' GARA-GARA CEMBURU SAJA IA LANGSUNG MENERJANG TECCHAN! HAHA DASAR SINGA LAPAR(?)" sahut Chihiro dengan teriakan pula.

Yap, mereka baru saja melihat rekaman malam pertama anak mereka. Memang di dalam ruang monitor yang mereka rancang itu walaupun sinyal berbunyi saat terdapat interaksi antar Akashi Kuroko dan mereka 'kebetulan' tidak berada di sana, secara otomatis cctv tersebut akan merekamnya. Ya, seperti kerja kamera cctv pada umumnya yang membedakannya hanyalah kalau ada interaksi yang terjadi antar anak mereka ruang monitor itu akan berbunyi.

"Aku senang tujuan kita untuk mendapat video malam pertama anak kita tercapai tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak bahagia Natsuko-chan. Terutama saat aku melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang dialami oleh Tecchan. Walaupun aku mencintai 'yaoi', tapi kalau melihat anak sendiri mengalami hal itu ntah kenapa hatiku sakit," ucap Chihiro lirih dan perlahan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Chihiro-chan.."

Natsuko pun langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dan menenangkannya.

"Kalau aku yang berada di posisimu pasti aku akan mengatakan hal serupa. Maafkan aku Chihiro-chan. Ini semua adalah ideku, tapi percayalah walaupun aku menginginkan video malam pertama mereka yang kuinginkan hanyalah mereka bahagia tanpa perlu terbebani oleh perjodohan yang kita lakukan-ssu."

Setelah menjelaskan hal tersebut Natsuko pun ikut menangis dan memeluk Chihiro erat.

"Aku tahu…. sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita lakukan Natsuko-chan," ucap Chihiro sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Hal penting?"

"Um, akan kuberitahu nanti. Lebih baik kita melihat hal apa yang akan dilakukan Sei-chan setelah melakukan hal itu semalam dengan Tecchan."

Natsuko mengangguk mengerti. Sedetik kemudian, mereka memfokuskan pandangan mereka kembali pada monitor besar di depannya.

-o.O.o-

**Back to Akakuro's house****.**

Pagi yang cerah di akhir pekan ini harus diawali dengan kejutan yang membuat sesosok pria yang memiliki surai berwarna merah cerah yang kita kenal sebagai pewaris tunggal Akashi Corp. itu menyesal. Ia terus menerus merutuki dirinya sedari tadi karna kebodohannya. Bagaimana tidak? Karena hal sepele, ia sampai melakukan tindakan kekerasan terhadap istrinya bahkan sampai memperkosanya.

Ia sangat mengingat detail perlakuan kejinya semalam. Mulai saat ia menampar istrinya, mengikat tangan istrinya, bahkan sampai memaksa melakukan hal 'itu' tanpa peduli suara erangan kesakitan yang dialami istrinya tersebut. Bahkan ia masih mengingat kalau istrinya sempat berkata 'aku mencintaimu' semalam.

Dengan penuh penyesalan ia membuka dasi yang mengikat tangan istrinya. Tercetak jelas lebam merah di tangan tersebut, dan hal itu makin menambah rasa bersalah dalam benak Akashi. Akashi yakin saat ia melakukannya semalam, Kuroko terus menerus meronta dan menahan rasa sakit dengan memegang erat ikatan dasi tersebut.

"Nghh."

"!"

Terdengar suara lenguhan dari pemuda bersurai biru muda yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah istrinya. Nampak beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki irisnya.

"Tetsuya"

"!"

Kuroko menolehkan pandangannya ke asal suara yang terdengar familiar di pendengarannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia membelalakkan matanya ketika menatap pemuda bersurai merah cerah di depannya. Dan ingatan tentang kejadian semalam pun kembali membayangi pikirannya.

Segera, ia turun dari ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu terenggutnya keperjakaannya semalam. Dan selanjutnya ia memungut seluruh pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Tetsuya!"

Dan tentunya hal tersebut takkan dibiarkan oleh Akashi.

Grep.

"LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"TETSUYA! DENGAR AKU—"

Dengan hentakkan yang keras, Kuroko berhasil melepas cengkraman Akashi dari tangannya dan sedetik kemudian ia segera berlari menuju kamar kosong yang tepat berada di kamar suaminya tersebut.

BLAM.

"TETSUYA! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

DOK DOK DOK.

"TETSUYA! IZINKAN AKU MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA!"

Karna tak juga mendapat respon dari seseorang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut, ia terus menerus mengetuk pintu itu sambil meneriakkan namanya.

"TETSUYA!'

"….Hiks."

"!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"….Hiksss…. hikss.."

Suara isakan itu perlahan menjadi suara tangisan pilu yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami si penderita, dan hal itu berlaku juga pada Akashi.

"Tetsuya..."

"…pergi…"

"?"

"….kumohon pergilah….Akashi-kun…"

"Aku takkan pergi sampai kau membuka pintu, aku akan menunggu di sini."

"….."

Setelah itu Akashi duduk bersandar pada pintu kamar dari luar, begitupun hal yang dilakukan Kuroko di dalam. Saat ini jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh pintu kamar.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 1 jam dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang beranjak dari tempat itu, seolah mereka berusaha meresapi perasaan masing-masing.

"Tetsuya."

Akashi mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan membuka percakapan, sayangnya hal tersebut sama sekali tak mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah tentang apa yang terjadi semalam karna itu aku ingin…"

Cklek.

Baru saja Akashi akan menyelesaian perkataannya, secara tiba-tiba pintu yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar bergeser dan sebelumnya terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Mata Akashi terbelalak ketika melihat Kuroko yang berdiri tepat di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tetsuya…?"

Dengan cepat Akashi berdiri dan menatap Kuroko.

"Lupakanlah soal kemarin, anggap saja hal itu tak pernah terjadi," ucapnya dingin lalu berlalu meninggalkan Akashi.

"!"

Secara tiba-tiba, nada bicara Kuroko yang biasa terkesan datar saat ini terdengar sangat dingin dan lagi tatapan mata yang kosong itu membuat dirinya terlihat seperti makhluk tanpa jiwa.

Grep.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi sambil menahan pergerakan Kuroko.

"…"

"Jawab!'

"Bukankah kau menganggapku jalang, hmm? Kau tahu kan seorang jalang tak pernah mempermasalahkan dengan siapa ia tidur, karna itu aku tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal ini."

Mendengar jawaban Kuroko secara refleks Akashi melepas genggaman tangannya pada lengan Kuroko dan menatapnya tak percaya.

Diam.

Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Akashi saat ia melihat tatapan kebencian yang sedikit tersirat dari pancaran iris birunya itu.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa kalau tidak salah sebelum kita melakukan hal itu kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama Kagami-kun bukan? Kalau begitu…"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak selama beberapa detik

"Perintah itu akan kuterima dengan senang hati, karna bersamamu hanya akan menorehkan luka di hatiku setiap harinya. Dan aku sudah sampai batasku untuk menahan semua itu."

Kuroko mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada lirih disertai senyuman yang tersirat luka di dalamnya, tak lupa juga dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya membuatnya terlihat benar-benar tersakiti dengan tindakan Akashi selama ini.

Pemandangan yang terlihat di depannya membuat Akashi bungkam bahkan tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk membalas ucapan Kuroko.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Kuroko berjalan menuju kamar mereka—ah, lebih tepatnya kamar suaminya saat ini.

Drap. Drap.

Kriet.

"…..Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf karna baik diriku maupun keluargaku telah membebanimu dengan diadakannya pernikahan ini—"

Sejenak ia menggantungkan kalimatnya karna sibuk untuk memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"…"

"—dan aku merasa bersalah karna secara tak sadar keberadaanku di sini telah membuatmu tak nyaman, lagipula pasti sulit bagimu yang tak menyukai sesama jenis untuk menerima kehadiranku, bukan?"

"…"

Drap. Drap.

"Karna itu mulai hari ini aku takkan hadir di hidupmu lagi, Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi benar-benar bungkam dan hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Kuroko.

"Tapi sebelum aku pergi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu…"

Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi dan ia berusaha menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka dengan mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka dan…

Cup

Ia mencium bibir Akashi singkat, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu ataupun ciuman penuh kasih sayang yang selama ini dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih. Hanya sebagai ciuman perpisahan singkat. Kontan hal itu membuat Akashi kaget.

"Maaf jika aku lancang. Aku selalu ingin melakukan hal itu denganmu sejak dulu. Sejak kau masih berstatus sebagai kaptenku di teikou. Tapi, sayangnya hal itu sudah terjadi semalam ya haha." ucap Kuroko berusaha mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"…"

"Dan ada satu hal yang ingin ku ucapkan juga sejak dulu. Ah, kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya semalam. Kuharap kau mendengarnya. Aku tak keberatan untuk mengulangnya sekali lagi."

Kuroko berjalan menjauhi Akashi dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah kemudian berbalik.

"Aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun."

Wuzzzzzzz.

Seketika angin musim dingin menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka begitu Kuroko membuka pintu rumah mereka.

Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu Kuroko pun meninggalkan Akashi yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang dialaminya saat ini.

-o.O.o-

**Kagami's mansion****.**

Ting, nong.

Ting, nong.

Ting, nong.

Terdengar suara bel yang dipencet secara terus menerus oleh sesosok misterius yang berdiri tepat di depan mansion Kagami. Sontak hal itu tentunya mengganggu si pemilik mansion yang masih terbuai di alam mimpinya. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya terbuai, sih. Ia hanya malas bangkit dari kasur kesayangannya dikarnakan ini hari libur. Lagipula siapa sih tamu yang nekat datang pada pukul 07.30 disaat hari libur seperti ini? Itulah yang ada di batin Kagami, si pemilik mansion tersebut.

Ting, nong.

Ting, nong.

"Uhhhh, siapa sih yang berkunjung sepagi ini?" ucapnya malas.

Ting, nong.

"…"

Ting, nong.

"IYA, IYA. TCH, DASAR!"

Ketika sesosok misterius tersebut hendak menekan tombol bel untuk yang kesekian kalinya tiba-tiba pintu tersebut dan menampilkan si pemilik rumah.

"DASAR KENAPA BERTAMU SEPAGI—"

Kagami langsung terdiam ketika mengetahui siapa sesosok misterius yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagami-kun."

"Ka-kau!?"

-o.O.o-

**Akashi POV**

Tetsuya….

Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Ia….. mencintaiku? Ku kira aku salah mendengarnya semalam..

Tetsuya….

Kau… mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu? Apa kau benar-benar seorang homosexual sampai berani mengatakan hal tabu seperti itu?

Dan, beraninya kau pergi dariku setelah mengatakan hal itu heh?

Mengapa aku tidak bisa bergerak 1 cm pun dari tempat ini? Mengapa? Aku ingin—ah, tidak aku harus mengejarnya! Ya, aku harus mengejarnya!

Tapi kenapa tubuh ini tak mau mendengarkan perintah otakku… Kenapa?

Seketika beberapa keping memori tentang Tetsuya berputar di ingatanku.

"_Ah, okaerinasai Akashi-kun__.__"_

"_Ohayou gozaimasu__.__"_

"_Kau sudah bangun ya? Kebetulan sekali aku baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan untukmu__.__"_

"_Akashi-kun mengapa pulang selarut ini__?__"_

"_Akashi-kun apa kau sudah makan? __A__ku sudah buatkan makan malam untuk kita berdua__.__"_

"_Akashi-kun__.__"_

"…_Akashi-kun__.__"_

"…_.__H__iks kumohon hentikan__,__ hiks.. __A__ka.. shi..kun"_

"_AKASHI-KUN!"_

Tes.

Tes.

Tanpa sadar, air mata sudah mengaliri pipi ini. Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang kami-sama? Mengapa?

Mengapa aku baru sadar kalau selama ini Tetsuya sudah terlalu baik padaku?

Aku ingat ia selalu tersenyum saat bersamaku meskipun seringkali aku mencampakkannya. Ia akan tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum dan memulai pembicaraan denganku meskipun aku tahu hatinya terluka.

Setiap pagi ia juga selalu bangun lebih pagi dariku hanya untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami. Dan ia juga selalu menungguku hingga larut malam hanya untuk menanyakan apakah diriku sudah makan atau belum, meskipun aku bertaruh kalau ia sudah mengetahui jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibirku karna sudah terlalu sering aku mengatakan "Sudah".

Bahkan ia sengaja untuk tidak makan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku pulang dan menanyakan hal tersebut.

Sungguh bodoh dirimu Tetsuya. Bukankah kau sudah mengalami hal seperti itu selama 3 bulan lamanya? Tapi, mengapa kau tetap melakukan hal itu setiap harinya meskipun kau tahu sekeras apapun usahamu aku takkan pernah menyentuh makananmu itu ataupun membalas perbuatan baikmu, bukan?

.

.

.

Tidak.

Akulah yang bodoh.

Bagaimana mungkin hatiku sama sekali tak tergerak dengan segala perbuatan baiknya selama ini?

Jawabannya mudah.

Karna aku membencinya, membenci dirinya yang seenaknya masuk dalam kehidupanku. Meskipun aku mengenalnya sejak SMP, tapi tetap saja hubungan kami hanya sekedar sebagai teman se-tim. Dan patut digaris bawahi bahwa awalnya aku sama sekali tak membencinya. Lain hal nya dengan saat ini, saat dimana status kami berubah menjadi suami-istri bila bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

Dan aku tak menyangka kalau ia memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapku sejak dulu.

Apa yang kau suka dari diriku yang brengsek ini, Tetsuya?

Sudah berkali-kali aku menyakitimu, tapi mengapa kau masih memiliki perasaan itu padaku? Apa kau tak ingat saat Interhigh di tahun terakhir kita di SMP dulu? Apa kau tak ingat saat aku berkata kalau aku tak menganggapmu 'pemain bayangan' lagi saat Winter Cup? Apa kau tak ingat siapa orang yang membuatmu pernah membenci basket?

Itu aku Tetsuya.

Itu aku..

.

.

.

Tok, Tok.

Tok, Tok .

Suara ketukan pintu seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera kuhapus air mata yang sedari tadi mengaliri pipiku.

Tok, Tok.

Sial siapa sih yang bertamu sepagi ini? Tak tahukah ia kalau aku baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga—tidak aku tak menggapnya berharga.. aku hanya..

Tok, Tok.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Karna bekas air mata masih sangat terlihat di pipiku dan mataku sedikit memerah aku menyempatkan diri untuk membasuh mukaku terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu.

Drap. Drap.

Cklek.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Akashi-kun."

"Ka-kau!"

Setelah itu, aku dapat melihat sudut bibir orang tersebut sedikit terangkat.

"Kita harus bicara."

-To Be Continued-

.

**A/N : Haloooo jumpa lagi dengan saya~ maaf banget baru bisa ngapdet new chap sekarang karna tanggal 2 kemaren saya abis ukk dan yahhh seminggu setelahnya remed remed an dan classmeeting.-. dan maaapppp banget kalo chap ini kurang panjang, abisan kalo kepanjangan takutnya bikin bosen T-T**

**Aku seneng banget chap kemaren dapat respon positif dari para readers /padahal aslinya ngerasa chap kemaren menurutku nista banget-_-/**

**Thanks for Lunette Athella–san for being my beta reader for this fic dengan sukarela(?) /nangis terharu/**

**Ahhh udahlah maap kalo banyak bacot.-. nahhhh sebelumnya mau bales guest reviewer dulu~ kalo yg login seperti biasa lewat PM~ ;))**

**Guest-san : pengennya sih gitu tapi… /nunjuk2 rate diatas/ kalo bisa untuk adegan uhukBDSMuhuk bakal aku jadiin side story dari ff ini, ya doain aja semoga saya kuat bikinnya.-.**

**Meong-san : Aduhh makasih :")) wkwk biar waktu yang menjawab Kuroko akan memilh 'RED' yang mana /smirk**

**Ohhhh okee okee ngerti, makasihh penjelasannya~ **

***Blushing* Ka-Kamu jangan senggol2 saya nanti saya jatoh dan gabisa bangun lagi /ga gitu-_-**

**Iyaaa saya usahain ga terkena gejala WB tapi saya ini tipe orang yg kalo ngapdet gabisa cepet loh jadi kalo lama harap maklumi saya /muka melas/**

**Okeee ini udah update yaaa maaf ga kilattt dan makasih atas reviewnya /nangis terharu.**

**g-san : Makasih^^**

**nata-san : yahh authornya sendiri maso sih /ga. Iyaa aku wujudin keinginan kamu untuk ngebikin Kuroko marah kok :")) tapi sayang Akashi sudah terlanjur kehilangan(?)**

**iyaa saya juga ga nganggap ini flame kok ;)**

**rei-san : INI UDAH UPDATE TP SAYA GABISA NGABULIN WISH KAMU UNTUK NAIK RATE /pundung. Makasihhhh! dirimu semangat sekali, aku jadi ikut semangattt uwooooo /ngomong ala rock lee. **

**Yuuka-san : Diantara semua review yang msk kemaren saya paling terharu ngeliat review dr kamu dan lune-san :"))**

**Saya bisa ngerasain apa yang kamu rasain saat saya masih berstatus jadi reader duluuu:")) Maafkan saya ya yang gabisa update cepet, sebisa mungkin saya nyoba tp selalu aja ada halangan(?)**

**Iya aku gituin soalnya Kuroko cowo trus Akashi itu jg cowo jadi harusnya suami-suami kan (?) jadi aku bikin "istri (suami)" gitu buat memperjelas aja klo mereka itu pasangan yaoi **** di chap ini aku coba make "istri" aja~**

…**btw CMIIW itu apa? **

**Okay, mind to RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

**RED**

**Disclaimer :Kurobas punya mas fujimaki, Akashi punya saya /digampar**

**Pairing :Akashi x Kuroko**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, mungkin agak humor.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

Dan di pagi hari itu kedua sosok yang sama-sama memiliki surai berwarna merah itu pun mendapat kejutan dari kehadiran sosok misterius di depan rumahnya.

.

.

.

**Kagami's Mansion**

"..Tungggu dulu..KENAPA KAU BERKUNJUNG KE MANSIONKU SEPAGI INI, HAAAAH!?"

Sementara itu, sosok misterius di depannya menyeringai dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung memukul kepala Kagami

"ITTAIIIII! O-OI LEPASKAN!"

Selanjutnya ia langsung menyeret paksa Kagami untuk masuk ke dalam, setelah itu ia langsung mendorong Kagami ke satu-satunya sofa yang berada di mansion itu.

BRUG!

"Jangan berteriak BaKagami! Kau bisa membangunkan tetanggamu tahu!"

Kagami meringis sejenak, kemudian perempatan kekesalan terlihat di dahinya.

"SIAPA SURUH KAU BERKUNJUNG SEPAGI INI, HAAAH!? APA KAU TAK MELIHAT SAAT INI PUKUL BERAPA!?" teriak Kagami sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang bertengger tepat di seberang tempat ia duduk saat ini. Dan jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 05.00 A.M atau jam 5 pagi.

Sementara itum sosok misterius tersebut nampak menghela napas dan selanjutnya menatap Kagami dengan tatapan serius.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu Kagami-kun. Tapi, ada hal yang harus kubicarakan…"

Kagami memandang terdapat gurat kesedihan yang terpancar dari ekspresi orang di depannya, sepertinya ia sedang mengalami masalah

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka—"

Kagami menggantungkan perkataannya ketika melihat sosok di depannya seketika meneteskan air matanya.

"—Akashi-san?"

Ternyata sosok misterius yang saat ini berdiri tepat di depan Kagami adalah Akashi Natsuko. Tak lain dan tak bukan ibunda dari Akashi.

GREP!

"HUAAAAAA! AKU SEDIH SEKALI-SSU! KAU TAHU TECCHAN MENDERITA KARNA KESALAHANKU HUAAAA!"

"O-OI!"

Kagami seketika langsung salah tingkah akan perlakuan mendadak dari Natsuko. Bagaimana ia tidak salah tingkah? Baru saja dibuat kaget karna ia melihat natsuko menangis dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung menerjang dan memeluknya sambil menangis histeris.

'Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Akashi,' batinya.

"N-Nee… Akashi-san, lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu dulu disini sebentar. Akan kuambilkan minum dulu untukmu," ucap Kagami sambil melepas pelukan Natsuko padanya.

Setelah itu,Kagami meninggalkan Natsuko di ruang tamu sendirian.

'Kalau perlakuannya seperti ini pantas saja Tecchan sampai jatuh hati padanya..'

-o.O.o-

Tuk.

"Maaf lama menunggu tadi aku membereskan dapur dulu, apakah kau sudah lebih baikan sekarang?" ucap Kagami sambil menaruh 2 cangkir cappuccino panas diatas meja.

"Un."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko? Apa Akashi menyakitinya lagi?"

"….ya, bahkan lebih parah."

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Natsuko tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut melainkan ia lebih memilh mengambil secangkir cappuccino hangat di hadapannya kemudian meneguknya.

Setelah uap hangat keluar dari lenguhan napasnya,ia kemudian menunduk.

"Dia memperkosa Tecchan."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Tak ada respon dari Kagami.

4 detik.

5 detik.

"S_e-SERIOUSLYYY_!?" teriak Kagami dalam bahasa inggris. Dibutuhkan waktu 5 detik bagi Kagami untuk mencerna setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Natsuko.

"Un."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu karna kau Kagami-kun. Sei-chan cemburu karna ia seringkali melihat Kuroko menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Kagami terdiam sejenak nampak berpikir.

"Tapi, bagaimana ia tahu kalau aku dan Kuroko sering bertemu? Bukankah ia sering pulang larut?"

"Apa kau lupa tentang negoisasi kita 3 bulan yang lalu? Aku meminta kau untuk membuat Sei-chan cemburu dan tentu saja dengan dibantu para maid dan supir pribadi Sei-chan. Setiap kalian melakukan aktivitas diluar mansionmu, supir pribadi Sei-chan selalu sengaja melewati kalian agar membuat Sei-chan cemburu-ssu. Awalnya Sei-chan biasa saja. Tapi, lama-lamaia curiga kalau Tecchan selingkuh denganmu….. Dan hal itu terjadi beberapa minggu terakhir ini, hingga akhirnya Sei-chan murka dan sering melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan berbuat kasar terhadap Tecchan," ujar natsuko panjang lebar.

"Tunggu, dari mana supir pribadinya itu selalu mengetahui saat kami sedang tak berada di mansion?"

"Para maid. Mereka selalu mengawasi pergerakanmu dari benda itu-ssu," ucap Natsuko sambil menunjuk sudut langit-langit ruang tamu Kagami.

Hening.

"Benda? Aku tak melihat apapun."

"CCTV super mini. Aku diam-diam memasangnya diseluruh sudut rumah ini~~ aku juga memasangnya di rumah Sei-chan~~"

GUBRAK.

Seketika Kagami menjatuhkan dirinya pada meja di depannya. Yah, kejadian itu mungkin akan terjadi dalam bila ini komik._. oke abaikan.

"MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU TERLEBIH DAHULU!?"

"Kalau aku memberitahumu nanti tidak seru. Lagipula kau tidak menyadarinya 'kan? Ah, tenang saja. Aku tidak memasangnya di kamar mandimu kok~ Tapi,aku memasangnya di kamar mandi Sei-chan hahaha~" ucap Natsuko sambil tertawa bahagia.

'O-orang ini benar-benar iblis dan semaunya sendiri. Ternyata Akashi mendapatkan sifat itu darinya..' batinnya.

"Misi kita seharusnya sudah berhasil. Tapi, sayangnya kita mendapat hambatan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Hambatan?"

Natsuko mengambil jeda sejenak untuk mennghela napas.

"Kuroko jatuh cinta padamu. Dan saat ini ia kabur dari rumah dan berencana tinggal disini sementara untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang terluka."

.

.

.

"Haaaaaahhh!? Kok dia bisa mencintaiku!? Bukankah ia mencintai Akashi? Dan lagi kenapa ia bisa kabur dari rumah dan berniat tinggal disini!?" Pertanyaan beruntun itu membuat perempatan kekesalan tercetak di dahi Natsuko.

BRAG.

"MENGAPA KAU TIDAK PEKA SIH!? SIAPAPUN TENTUNYA AKAN MEMILIH _MOVE ON_ APABILA ADA SESEORANG YANG DAPAT MEMBUATNYA BAHAGIA SETIAP HARINYA DARIPADA MEMPERTAHANKAN SESEORANG YANG SELALU MENYAKITI HATINYA! DAN ORANG YANG MEMBUAT TECCHAN BAHAGIA SETIAP HARINYA ITU KAU BAKAGAMI!"

Kagami pun sweatdrop seketika saat melihat Natsuko marah sambil membanting meja di hadapannya. Untungnya 2 cangkir yang berisi cappuccino itu tidak sampai menumpahi taplak mejanya.

"A-Akashi-san..kalau perkataanmu itu benar.. lebih baik kita segera sudahi pembicaraan ini sebelum Kuroko datang," ucap Kagami sambil berusaha menyuruh Natsuko untuk duduk kembali.

Setelah Natsuko kembali duduk, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka suara dan lebih memilih menghabiskan secangkir cappuccino mereka masing-masing yang sudah mulai mendingin.

"Kagami-kun, maaf..tapi bisakah kau menjalankan misi ini lebih lama lagi? Aku ingin kau makin membuat Tecchan semakin jatuh hati padamu selama ia tinggal disini," ucap Natsuko membuka percakapan.

"Tapi,Akashi-san… kau tahu kan kalau aku… sudah memiliki kekasih? Jujur saja kedatangan Kuroko nanti sedikit memberatkanku… aku takut ia nanti salah paham."

Natsuko menatap Kagami kaget, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ah tenang saja, biar nanti aku dan Chihiro-chan yang menjelaskan pada kekasihmu itu. Tugasmu hanya untuk membuat Tecchan semakin mencintaimu hingga pada titik ia sangat bergantung padamu, dan kau harus berakting seolah kau membalas perasaanya."

"Akashi-san—"

"Jangan memotongku, aku belum selesai bicara."

Kagami bungkam dan menunggu Natsuko untuk menyelasaikan kalimatnya.

"Tak lama lagi, aku yakin anak itu pasti akan mengajukan cerai pada Sei-chan. Pada saat itu tiba, lamarlah Tecchan dan menikahlah dengannya. Setelah ia semakin mencintaimu, buatlah ia terjatuh pada titik dimana ia sulit untuk bangkit dengan mengungkap kalau sebenarnya pernikahan kalian hanyalah 'skenario' yang sudah terencana. Sebelum kau menjelaskan hal itu kau harus terlihat seperti berselingkuh dengan kekasihmu yang bernama… ah aku lupa siapa namanya…"

Hening.

"Aomine Daiki…." Kagami pun kembali sweatdrop.

"Ah iya, Aomine-kun! Pokoknya kau harus sering bermesraan dengannya di depan Tecchan, ya! Saat Tecchan kembali tersakiti nanti Sei-chan pasti akan datang untuk menyembuhkan hati Tecchan yang terluka~ Aku yakin Tecchan pasti akan memafkan Sei-chan dan akhirnya mereka rujuk kembali~"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Natsuko yang sangat panjang itu,Kagami sampai bingung untuk menyanggahnya. Tapi, satu hal yang ia tangkap dari penjelasan tadi.

'Bagaimana ia bisa mengira masa depan seperti ini… apakah semua orang yang menyandang marga Akashi dapat 'melihat' masa depan?' batinnya.

"Akashi-san kurasa rencana ini terlalu kejam… dan pastinya akan menyakiti Kuroko, apa kau berniat untuk menyakitinya lagi?"

Natsuko terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami ke lantai tempat kakinya berpijak.

"Memang benar tindakan ini nantinya akan menyakiti Tecchan..asumsiku tadi belum bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya. Aku hanya menganalisanya bedasarkan tindakan yang akan aku ambil ini. Tapi percayalah padaku, meskipun Tecchan akan tersakiti, aku yakin nantinya ia akan bahagia bersama Sei-chan dan kau akan bahagia bersama Aomine-kun."

Kagami menatap Natsuko dengan tatapan sendu, seolah bisa memahami perasaan yang sedang dialami Natsuko.

"AH! Gawat, aku harus cepat pergi dari sini-ssu! Aku yakin tak lama lagi pasti Tecchan sampai."

Baru saja Kagami hendak menenangkan Natsuko, namun ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas lari menuju pintu yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk.

Drap. Drap.

Kriet.

"Kagami-kun pokoknya ingat ya, kau cukup laksanakan tugasmu dengan baik tenang saja para maid dan supir pribadi Sei-chan juga akan membantu~ Soal Aomine-kun serahkan saja pada kami. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Jaaaa neeee~~"

BLAM.

Setelah pintu tertutup Kagami pun menatap pintu tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dasar… Mengapa aku harus selalu berurusan dengan orang-orang yang bermarga Akashi sih? Merepotkan."

-o.O.o-

Di sudut halte bis yang berlokasi tak jauh dari TK Higashi, sesosok pemuda berambut biru muda atau yang biasa kita kenal sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya sedang termenung sendirian.

Memandang jalanan yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutup putihnya salju 1 setengah jam lamanya terntunya akan terasa membosankan apalagi bila handphone mu dalam keadaan mati. Ditambah lagi semenjak tadi hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar halte bis tersebut, membuatnya merasa kesepian. Kuroko melirik arloji yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

'Kalau tidak salah bis pertama mulai beroperasi pada pukul 06.00 pagi. Padahal sudah jam 06.30 mengapa belum ada bis yang datang juga?' batinnya.

Setelah melirik arlojinya ia menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, pertanda kalau ia benar-benar sudah bosan menunggu.

Entah kenapa seketika perlahan rekaman memori tentang Akashi di masa lalu kembali terekam di otaknya.

Kuroko masih mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka saat di teikou dulu, saat dimana dirinya yang hampir terjatuh di jurang yang bernama 'keputus asaan'. Dia, AkashiSeijuurou, berbaik hati mengulurkan tangannya dan menemukan bakat terpendamnya hingga akhirnya ia bisa bermain di lapangan yang sama bersama teman-temannya yang dijuluki "Generation OF Miracles". Berkat Akashi pula yang telah menggali potensinya ia berhasil mendapat julukan "Pemain bayangan".

Akashi yang dulu menemukan bakatnya dan Akashi yang sekarang adalah orang yang berbeda, seolah ada Akashi lain di dalam Akashi. Dan ia menyadari perubahan itu saat hari dimana ia kehilangan '2 orang' yang menjadi penyemangatnya dalam hal basket. '2 orang' yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Yang pertama adalah 'cahanya' yang kedua adalah 'mataharinya'.

Meskipun ia berhasil mendapatkan 'cahayanya' yang baru, tetapi 'mataharinya' tak kembali hingga saat ini.

"Loh…. Tetsu?"

Suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya sontak membuyarkan dirinya yang sedang bernostalgia. Dan ia merasa familiar dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Aomine-kun."

"Wah sudah lama tak berjumpa ya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aomine pun segera mengambil posisi untuk duduk disamping Kuroko.

"Baik. Aomine-kun sendiri?"

"Aku sih selalu baik haha. Ah, ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau sepagi ini berada di halte?"

"Menunggu bis tentunya Aomine-kun."

"Hahaha kau tidak berubah sedikit pun Tetsu!" ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko.

"Uh, hentikan Aomine-kun."

Setelah puas tertawa terjadilah obrolan singkat antar 'bayangan' dan 'mantan cahayanya' bertanya tentang kehidupan sehari-hari dan pekerjaan masing-masing. Yah, setidaknya Kuroko tidak lagi merasa bosan dengan kegiatan menunggunya itu.

"Lalu, Aomine-kun sendiri hendak melakukan apa sepagi ini?"

"Oh, aku? Aku sih tadinya ingin pergi ke rumah seseorang tapi aku bertaruh orang itu pasti belum bangun jam segini. Karna tak ingin mengganggunya kuurungkan niatku."

Setelah mendengar penuturan Aomine perlahan sudut bibir Kuroko melengkung keatas hingga membentuk senyum tipis.

"Mengapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Tetsu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya merasa Aomine-kun sudah semakin dewasa ya."

"Jadi selama ini kau pikir aku tidak cukup dewasa? Haha, bisa saja kau."

Sedetik kemudian suara tawa ringan terdengar, mereka tertawa akan perkataan mereka sendiri.

"Yah, tapi kita sama-sama sudah menginjak usia dewasa sih, ng?"

Dari kejauhan terlihat bis yang sedaritadi ditunggu Kuroko.

"Yo, Tetsu sepertinya bis yang kau tunggu sudah datang. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Aomine sambil berdiri dari tempat sandarannya, dan Kuroko pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ha'i, Aomine-kun."

Setelah itu, Aomine pun meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian, setelah Aomine terlihat sudah sedikit menjauh dari pandangannya ia langsung menaiki bis yang terlambat 1 jam tersebut.

-o.O.o-

**Akakuro's House**

Jarang bagi Akashi untuk menampilkan ekspresi terkejut di hadapan orang lain. Tapi, sepertinya ia hanya akan menampilkannya di hadapan orang tertentu, contohnya kepada sosok yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kita harus bicara Akashi-kun."

Perlahan Akashi dapat merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengalir di sekitar permukaan telapak tangannya, pertanda ia sedang gugup.

Oh sungguh keadaan yang langka dapat melihat Akashi Aeijuurou dalam keadaan 'gugup' dan hal itu kontan membuat sosok di depannya semakin merasa senang meski ia tak mengekspresikan dari mimik wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di dalam, udara semakin dingin."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut sosok tersebut dengan lancang melalui Akashi dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si pemilik rumah.

Dan entah sihir apa yang digunakan oleh orang tersebut hingga menyebabkan seorang AkashiSeijuurou yang menganggap dirinya absolut itu tunduk pada perintahnya. Mungkin bisa jadi orang ini memiliki kepribadian yang lebih menakutkan dari Akashi.

"Bukankah kau sudah diajarkan tata karma untuk menjamu tamu, Akashi-kun?" ucapnya setelah mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut.

Perkataan tersebut bagaikan sengatan listrik untuk Akashi. Dengan cepat,iamemohon maaf dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat lalu selanjutnya ia bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan hidangan untuk disajikan pada orang tersebut.

Melihat kejadian barusan sontak membuat orang tersebut tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum akan sikap Akashi yang 'gugup' tersebut, kapan lagi ia akan bisa melihat ekspresi AkashiSeijuurou yang seperti itu karna itu ia memutuskan untuk mengerjai Akashi lagi nanti.

Memikirkan hal itu saja hampir membuatnya tertawa lepas apabila orang yang menjadi target 'bully' nya itu tidak segera menampakkan diri dengan nampan berisi 2 cangkir vanilla latte di depannya. Dengan cepat ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi 'datar' kembali.

"Maaf menunggu."

Tuk.

Setelah menaruh nampan tersebut Akashi memilih untuk mengambil posisi duduk berseberangan dari orang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau duduk disitu? Duduklah disampingku. Ini perintah"

Akashi pun tak berkomentar dan menuruti perintah orang tersebut.

"Kau tahu... aku berkunjung sepagi ini ke rumahmu untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, aku yakin kau bisa menebaknya."

"…"

"Hmmm, ada yang janggal disini. Dimana Tecchan?"

Sontak mata Akashi terbelalak sedetik kemudian ia menunduk menatap lantai.

"Dia kabur bukan? Tak apa aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Tecchan."

"Maaf…. Ibu."

Teryata sesosok misterius tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibunda dari Kuroko—ah Akashi tetsuya, Kuroko Chihiro.

PLAK.

"Jangan kau kira setelah menyakiti Tecchan selama ini aku akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah, dasar brengsek kau!"

Akashi meringis setelah mendapat tamparan keras di pipi kirinya.

"MEMANGNYA APA SALAH TECCHAN HINGGA KAU TEGA SEKALI MEMANGGILNYA 'JALANG' HAAAAH!? APA KELUARGAMU YANG MENGAJARKAN PERKATAAN ITU TUAN MUDA AKASHI?"

Mendengar keluarganya dibawa dalam masalah ini tentu saja membuat Akashi naik pitam.

"Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi jangan pernah kau menghina keluargaku!"

"Hoo… baik maafkan aku,**'tuan muda Akashi',**" ucap chihiro memberi penekanan pada tuan muda Akashi.

"Aku mengatakan hal tersebut karna ia telah berselingkuh dengan Taiga, dan kau harus tau hal itu **'ibu'**." Akashi pun memberi penekanan pada kata ibu saat mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Fuhh jangan melawak, Anakku itu sangat mencintaimu bahkan sejak saat kalian masih SMP. Apa kau tidak bisa mempercayainya? Ah iya, aku lupa kau ini kan tidak mencintai Tecchan ya haha."

Sindiran halus yang diucapkan Chihiro tersebut membuat Akashi tertohok dan kembali merasa bersalah.

"Dengar, sebenarnya aku disuruh merahasiakan ini darimu tapi kalau keadaanya sudah seperti ini terpaksa aku harus memberitahukannya. Sebenarnya selama 3 bulan Tecchan itu meminta Kagami untuk mengajarinya memasak karna dia sungkan bila terus menerus membiarkan maid ataupun kami yang memasak."

"Mengapa ia tak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

"Karna ia berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik makanya ia merahasiakan hal itu padamu… ia ingin kau mencicipi masakannya dan menilainya sendiri, tapi apa yang ia dapat dari kerja kerasnya tersebut? Bahkan aku bertaruh kau belum pernah menyentuh masakannya sama sekali."

"….."

"Tapi kau malah mencurigainya berselingkuh dengan Kagami-kun… dan menyudutkannya seperti itu. Jika aku yang berada di pihak Tecchan jujur saja pasti 1 bulan pun aku takkan kuat tinggal bersamamu—"

"Sudah…"

"—dan lebih memilih pria lain yang dapat membuat diriku bahagia tentunya. Ah aku sampai lupa kau ini membenci keberadaan Tecchan bukan? Tecchan bercerita padaku sambil menangis mengatakan kalau ia merasa tak enak padamu karna keberadaannya telah membuat dirimu 'risih'. Ia juga mengatakan padaku kalau 'Akashi-kun takkan pernah membalas perasanku karna sejak awal dia itu 'straight'."

Saat mengatakan hal tersebut tampak terlihat air mata sudah tak terbendung di pelupuk matanya.

"….Hentikan."

"KENAPA KAU TEGA SEKALI HAAAAH!? AKU TAHU KAU TAKKAN PERNAH MENCINTAI TECCHAN TAPI—"

"HENTIKANN!"

Seketika teriakan Akashi mengagetkan Chihiro dan membuatnya bungkam.

"YA, AKU MEMANG TIDAK MENCINTAINYA DAN SELALU MENYAKITINYA SELAMA INI….. TAPI AKU—"

"—AKU…"

Tes.

Tes.

"…..Akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku telah jatuh hati padanya."

Akashi menangis dan hal itu membuat Chihiro tak kuasa untuk membendung lagi air matanya.

Grep.

Setelah itu Chihiro pun mengulurkan tangannya dan mendekap Akashi.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku…Tetsuya..hiks."

"Sei-chan… lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu dulu."

Setelah melepas pelukannya Chihiro pun mengambil secangkir vanilla latte yang mulai mendingin dan memberikannya pada Akashi. Kemudian mereka pun berusaha menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing dengan menyesap vanilla latte tersebut.

Hingga vanilla latte tersebut habis tak ada dari mereka yang berniat membuka percakapan. Namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benak Akashi dan harus ia tanyakan pada ibunya.

"Ibu…. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa tetsuya memiliki perasaan kepada Taiga?"

Chihiro tak langsung menjawabnya melainkan ia terdiam sejenak, sedetik kemudian ia menghela napas dan menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Kemungkinan… iya."

Mendengar jawaban tersebut seketika Akashi merasakan dadanya terasa sesak.

"Berjanjilah padaku… kau akan membuat Tecchan kembali," ucap Chihiro sambil menepuk pundak Akashi.

"Ya, akan kudapatkan permintaan maafnya dan membuat ia mencintaiku kembali."

Chihiro pun tersenyum simpul kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Semoga kau berhasil Sei-chan."

BLAM.

.

.

.

Setelah ia menutup pintu tersebut, Chihiro langsung membuka handphonenya dan terdapat tulisan "1 New Messages".

.

**From : Natsuko-chan (Fujo)**

**Subject : -**

**Aku sudah memberitahukan rencana kita pada si BaKagami sebelum Tecchan datang. Kuharap kau berhasil menceramahi Sei-chan. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah memberitahukan rencana kita pada kekasihnya BaKagami itu. Semoga saja setelah ini Sei-chan langsung berusaha meminta maaf pada Tecchan dan memohon-mohon padanya untuk kembali ke sisinya. Fufu, aku sudah tak sabar untuk menantikan momen tersebut.**

.

Begitu melihat isi pesan tersebut, seringai pun tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dengan segera,ia mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas pesan tersebut dan menekan tombol send.

Sepertinya misi yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**A/N : Holaaaa~ Akhirnya kesampean juga ngapdet chap baru dalam waktu seminggu /lebih dikit sih/~~ *nangis* yah soalnya lagi liburan juga sih jadinya ya ga ada kegiatan.-. 266Q-277Q selalu terbayang-bayang di otak ini aaaaaaa apalagi pas bagian Akashi naked xD /eh dan senyuman oreshi yang berhasil kuroko gagal nge-steal aaaaaaaaaaa*w***

**Aku pribadi sih lebih suka bokushi jadi ga terlalu seneng oreshi balik.-./digampar oreshi fans. Tapi sepertinya kuroko lebih cinta sama oreshi jadi demi dia aku pun rela bokushi tukeran dulu sama oreshi~ /plak**

**Yap saatnya bales guest reviewer dulu~ yang login seperti biasa lewat PM~**

**kawaiiBibi-san : Haloooo~ nahhh saya juga setuju sama kamu kalo 3 chap pertama masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan terutama di penggunanaan EYD yang benar… karna saya juga author yang tergolong masih newbie dan harus masih banyak belajar jadi harap dimaklumi ya.-. untung aja saat ini sudah ada Beta Reader yang meminimalisir kesalahan dalam FF ini, lunee aku padamu lahhhh /plak**

**hmmm kalau masalah penggunaan diksi jujur ya saya ini sebenarnya kalau nulis sesuatu itu sesuai intuisi hati aja(?) jadi menggunakan diksinya juga yang terasa lebih nyaman aja di saya(?) atau mungkin kamu ini penikmat diksi yang berat ya.. saya sih suka dengan cerita dengan penggunaan diksi yang berat tapi kurang bisa mengaplikasikannya ke tulisan-_- terkadang diksi berat sendiri bisa membuat beberapa pembaca jadi ekhem malas membacanya dan kalau banyak mengandung diksi seperti itu pun saya rasa akan terasa monoton. Dan kalau alurnya yang kecepetan itu….. menurut saya itu benar..-_- tapi apa boleh buat cerita udh dibuat(?) yahhh untuk next ff saya akan coba untuk menyampaikan alurnya secara baik._.**

**Ohhh tenang aja selama liburan ini saya rajin marathon membaca karya orang lain kok bahkan sampai ngespam review di semua karyanya para author tersebut.-. **

**Yapp aku nangkep kok maksud dari semua isi review mu ini~ makasih loh ya reviewnya. Aku malah seneng kalau ada review yang sejenis ini(?) kan jadinya membuatku lebih terpacu lg untuk membuat karya yang lebih baik ke depannya~ dan aku seneng karna kamu peduli padaku arigatou gozaimasu TwT**

**Yuuka-san : ohhh oke /ngangguk2. Jawabannya bisa kamu dapetin di chap ini~ makasih yaaaa~~ aduhh kan jd ngefly(?) lagi baca reviewmu TwT**

* * *

**Okay, Mind to RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6

**RED**

**Disclaimer :Kurobas punya mas Fujimaki, Akashi punya saya /digampar**

**Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, mungkin agak Humor.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

_Misi yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai._

_._

_._

_._

**08.00 A.M**

_Tok Tok_

"Kagami-kun ini aku Kuroko apa kau sudah bangun?"

Tak ada jawaban

_Tok Tok._

"Kagami-kun."

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

'Ah, pasti masih tidur ya,' batinnya.

Baru saja Kuroko hendak mengetuk pintu untuk yang ketiga kalinya, si pemilik apartemen tersebut akhirnya memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"Kuroko?"

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya."

"Yah, aku tiba-tiba terbangun tadi pagi dan tidak bisa tidur lagi, Ada apa bertamu sepagi ini Kuroko?"

Kagami berpura-pura sedikit kaget dengan kemunculan Kuroko di depan pintu apartemennya. Padahal ia sudah mengetahui semuanya dari mertuanya Kuroko tadi pagi, rasanya kalau mengingat kejadian mengejutkan yang terjadi sekitar beberapa menit lalu itu ia jadi ingin lari dari kenyataan...

'Sepertinya aku memegang peranan penting dalam skenario cinta anak mereka... atau bisa dibilang aku ini hanyalah tumbal? Kalau bukan karna Kuroko adalah sahabatku aku takkan mau repot-repot untuk mencampuri urusan rumah tangga mereka,' batinnya.

"...Etto, Kagami-kun lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam saja ya."

"Baik."

Setelahnya mereka berdua memasuki apartemen Kagami.

.

.

.

"Nah Kuroko dari tadi ada yang mengganjal pikiranku.. mengapa kau membawa koper kemari?" tanya Kagami memulai pembicaraan setelah masing-masing dari mereka mengambil posisi duduk.

"..."

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya Kagami-kun, tapi bolehkah aku menginap disini sekitar 1 bulan?"

Kagami membelalakkan matanya pertanda kaget-atau bisa dibilang dia hanya pura-pura kaget.

"EH!? Memangnya apa yang terjadi Kuroko? Apa Akashi melakukan kekerasan padamu lagi?"

Kuroko tak menjawab pertanyaan Kagami, ia lebih memilih mengarahkan pandangannya pada lantai yang ia pijak.

"Kuroko?"

"Akashi-kun...Melakukan 'itu' padaku semalam.." ucapnya lirih

"A-APA!? Eh... tapi bukankah itu bagus? Hal itu membuktikan kalau kau sekarang seutuhnya milik akashi bukan?"

Sedetik kemudian isakan melesak keluar dari bibir mungil Kuroko.

"Ku-Kuroko!? Kenapa kau malah menangis?" ucap Kagami panic.

"Memang sejak kami menikah aku selalu ingin ia menyentuhku... tapi tadi malam... hiks."

Kuroko tak kuasa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu yaa, akan kuambilkan minuman."

Setelah itu Kagami berjalan menuju ke dapur dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di ruang tamu.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kagami rona kemerahan mulai tampak di pipi kuroko yang sedang menatap Kagami yang berjalan menjauhinya. Ah mungkin itu efek dari menangis-atau pertanda seseorang yang jantungnya sedang berdebar-debar? Hanya Kuroko Tetsuya lah yang mengetahui jawaban tersebut.

.

.

.

_Tuk._

"Silahkan."

Setelah menaruh nampan berisi 2 cangkir _vanilla latte_ tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berinisiatif mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ano," ucap mereka berbarengan.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut mereka saling berpandangan dan salah satu diantara keduanya ada yang merasa malu.

"Kau duluan Kuroko.."

"Ah, tidak kau duluan saja Kagami-kun."

Akhirnya Kagami lebih memilih mengalah karena ia sangat yakin dirinya tidak akan pernah menang dalam urusan adu mulut dengan Kuroko... Jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh bukan 'adu mulut' seperti itu yang kumaksud.

"Baiklah, sebelum itu ada baiknya kita meminum _vanilla latte_ kita terlebih dahulu sebelum aku memulai pembicaraan."

"Ha'i."

Setelah mereka menyesap cangkir _vanilla latte_ masing-masing akhirnya Kagami memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Nah, Kuroko yang hendak kukatakan itu adalah... lanjutkan lah ucapanmu yang sempat tertunda tadi."

Kuroko berdecak kesal kemudian berkata,"Kau licik Kagami-kun."

"Aku tidak, aku sudah memulai pembicaraan kan? Nah sekarang giliran kau yang berbicara."

Kuroko melirik Kagami sekilas kemudian ia menghela napas berat dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya kau belum pernah kuberitahu ya... Kalau Akashi-kun akhir-akhir ini suka menyebutku 'jalang'."

"HAAAAH!?" Untuk kali ini Kagami kaget tidak dibuat-buat.

"Santai saja Kagami-kun... Aku tak pernah mengerti alasan mengapa Akashi-kun menyebutku seperti itu, setahuku hal itu terjadi seminggu terakhir ini—" Kuroko sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya untuk mengundang rasa penasaran Kagami.

"Seminggu terakhir?" Dan sepertinya itu berhasil.

"-Ya... Semenjak ia mempergoki kita sedang berjalan ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan memasak. Aku mengetahui hal tersebut dari supir pribadi Akashi-kun."

'Akashi-san tidak pernah berkata soal ini padaku... apa jangan-jangan ia tidak tahu?' batin Kagami.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Eh? Iya?"

"Mengapa kau diam saja?"

"Ah.. iya itu aku hanya heran saja... kalaupun Akashi memergoki kita untuk apa ia sampai berlaku kasar padamu bahkan sampai mengataimu 'jalang'?"

"Tadinya aku berpikir serupa. Awalnya kukira ia menjadi suka bersikap kasar akhir-akhir ini karena kelelahan soal pekerjaan dan melampiaskan kekesalannya padaku.. tapi akhirnya aku tahu arti dari sikap kasarnya itu dan mengapa selama ini ia selalu nampak menghindariku.."

"?"

"...Akashi-kun membenciku..." ucapnya lirih

Dua kata yang diucapkan Kuroko sontak membuat Kagami beranjak dari tempatnya dan menatap tajam Kuroko.

"KAU! APA KAU TIDAK PAHAM KALAU TINDAKAN AKASHI ITU MENANDAKAN KALAU-"

Seketika, perkataan Natsuko membayang di benak Kagami.

_"Kagami-kun pokoknya ingat ya, kau cukup laksanakan tugasmu dengan baik."_

'Gawat! hampir saja kelepasan,' batinnya panik.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menatap Kagami bingung, pasalnya Kuroko sedikit kaget karena terdengar dari teriakannya barusan ia seperti membela Akashi.

"Maaf.."

Setelah itu Kagami memutuskan untuk duduk kembali sambil menahan malu.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang 'apa kau tidak paham kalau tindakan Akashi itu menandakan kalau... er dia itu seorang straight?"

Kagami sebenarnya hanya sekedar berucap tapi tanpa sadar perkataannya barusan menyinggung perasaaan Kuroko.

"...kau benar."

Setelahnya suasana di antara mereka terasa mencekam.

"Kuroko maaf tak seharusnya mengatakan hal tadi," ucap Kagami sedikit iba karena semenjak mengatakan hal tadi Kuroko hanya terdiam.

"Tidak apa Kagami-kun. Yang kau katakan itu adalah benar."

Karena Kagami tidak tahan akan atmosfir yang terjadi diantara mereka akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan Kuroko.

_Grep._

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau tenangkan pikiranmu dan lupakanlah sejenak sosok Akashi Seijuurou dalam kehidupanmu. Mengapa kau tidak berusaha untuk mencari orang lain yang lebih bisa membahagiakanmu?"

"!"

Tindakan Kagami –ditambah dengan perkataannya barusan sukses membuat perasaan hangat menjalar ke hati Kuroko dan membuatnya berdebar.

Mungkin bagi Kagami tindakan dan ucapannya itu hanyalah bagian 'skenario' yang dirancang sedemikan rupa untuk mensukseskan 'misi' yang diberikan oleh mertuanya Kuroko. Namun, bagi Kuroko tindakan serta ucapan tersebut membuat dirinya sedikit salah paham.

Kagami menjadi salah tingkah sendiri karena memeluk Kuroko serta mengatakan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti 'kode' tadi. Baru saja ia ingin menyudahi pelukannya dengan Kuroko tapi seseorang nampaknya malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Kumohon biarkan seperti ini lebih lama lagi."

Pria bersurai merah gelap itu memutuskan untuk bungkam dan perlahan tangannya mengelus surai pria yang sedang berada dalam dekapannya.

.

.

_'Maaf ya Kuroko... Aku terpaksa membuatmu merasakan kebahagiaan semu seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin nantinya kau akan merasakan kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya dengan Akashi. Karena kalian sesungguhnya saling mencintai.'_

_._

_._

_'Sepertinya aku mulai paham mengapa aku berdebar setiap berdekatan dengan Kagami-kun. Maafkan aku Akashi-kun karena pernah berkata tidak akan mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Karena aku baru saja menjilat ludahku sendiri, berdusta akan sumpah yang kuucapkan malam itu. Karena saat ini aku mencintai Kagami-kun.'_

_._

_._

Seperti itulah perkataan yang terucap dalam batin mereka masing-masing.

-o.O.o-

_Tap Tap._

Terlihat sesosok pemuda bersurai merah cerah berjalan beberapa langkah hendak menuju kamar pribadinya untuk menenangkan diri. Memangnya siapa yang tidak terkejut akan kedatangan mertuamu pagi-pagi hanya untuk membahas topik "seorang suami yang sudah salah sangka dan menghina istrinya sehingga istrinya kabur dari rumah".

Sungguh memiliki seorang ibu mertua yang memiliki _title_ sebagai 'Fujoshi Akut' membuat Akashi terkadang sakit kepala dengan segala tingkahnya. Bisa-bisanya ia menangis terbawa perasaan di depan wanita yang menurutnya sangat –er menjengkelkan itu tadi pagi.

Tidak. Kita tidak sedang membahas Akashi Natsuko disini. Wanita yang dimaksud Akashi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kuroko Chihiro. Mertuanya.

Salahkan Kuroko yang membuat ia frustasi dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan harga dirinya di hadapan wanita itu dengan memperlihatkan wajah menangisnya.

'Haaaaahhh. Mengapa aku tadi sempat menangis di hadapan ibu ya? Dan apapula aku sempat berucap 'akan kudapatkan permintaan maafnya dan membuat ia mencintaiku kembali.' Cih sungguh memalukan dirimu Seijuurou,' batinnya.

Ia memang berniat untuk membawa Kuroko –ah Akashi Tetsuya yang notabene ialah istri dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou ke dalam dekapannya lagi. Setelah menyadari perasaannya mana mungkin bisa ia melepaskan orang yang selama ini ia sia-sia kan dan luput dari perhatiannya?

Oh, tapi jangan lupakan harga diri seorang Akashi ini sangatlah tinggi layaknya gedung pencakar langit di perkotaan. Ia tak bisa menerima bahwa ia baru saja mengikat sebuah janji dengan orang yang sangat tidak disukainya. Kuroko Chihiro, Mertuanya. Mungkin ia sedikit Tsundere.

_Tap._

Seketika Akashi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah pigura foto yang berukuran cukup besar di dekat ruang tamu

Dalam pigura tersebut terlihat dua sosok laki-laki yang mengenakan _tuxedo_. Yang satu berwarna hitam dan yang satu berwarna putih. Ia menatap sesosok pria bersurai biru muda yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih itu dengan tatapan sendu.

'Tetsuya… Andaikan aku bisa lebih cepat menyadari perasaanku pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Maafkan aku.'

Pemuda bersurai merah cerah yang kita kenal sebagai Akashi itu pun nampak menghela napas sejenak, sedetik kemudian ia menatap pigura tersebut dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

Bahwa Akashi Seijuurou telah memantapkan hatinya untuk membawa pulang kembali 'Tetsuya-nya' ke dalam dekapannya. Bukan untuk menepati janji yang ia buat dengan Chihiro tadi pagi. Tapi kewajiban sebagai seorang suami.

"Tunggu aku Tetsuya," ucapnya bermonolog.

Setelahnya ia bergegas meraih jaket yang tergantung di sebuah tungkai kayu yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri barusan.

Selama perjalanan ia hanya bisa berharap kalau Kuroko memiliki keinginan untuk kembali padanya. Minimal memaafkan segala perbuatan keji nya. Itu sudah lebih cukup bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Seseorang yang mengakui dirinya _absolute_.

-o.O.o-

Hiruk pikuk sudah nampak terdengar.

Begitupun matahari yang sudah tidak malu-malu untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan siap untuk menerangi hari indah di akhir pekan ini.

Dikarnakan saat ini sudah memasuki musim dingin kehangatan yang terpancar dari sang surya tidak begitu terasa karena berhasil dikalahkan oleh dinginnya angin musim dingin yang berhembus.

Di sudut kota terlihat dua wanita sedang asik mengobrol dengan riangnya. Jangan tanya berapa usia mereka bisa-bisa kalian akan mendapat sorotan mata maut dan juga pukulan super dari mereka. _Catchpharase_ yang mereka lontarkan ialah **'We are forever 17'**. Okay.

Dua wanita itu tentunya kalian sudah mengetahuinya

Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan duo emak fujoshi yang asyik mojok(?) di taman kota sambil cekikikan melihat layar tablet 7 _inch_ di hadapan mereka. Jangan lupakan _headset_ yang terpasang di salah satu telinga mereka. Mengapa mereka bisa cekikikan seperti itu? Mari kita tengok sejenak.

"AHHHH YA AMPUNNN LIAT DEH SOUSUKE ASTAGAHHH POSESIF BANGET," teriak wanita bersurai pirang sambil tersenyum secerah matahari.

"IYAAA IHHHH SEBENERNYA KASIAN LIAT NITORI JADI KORBAN NTR TAPI SOURIN LUCU JUGA SIHH AHHHH," balas wanita berambut abu-abu di sampingnya.

Ah rupanya mereka sedang menonton serial anime baru yang bertemakan sport anime renang.

Tentunya kehebohan mereka mengundang pertanyaan dari beberapa pengunjung taman kota yang 'kebetulan' mendengar suara cekikikan samar-samar. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang merinding dan langsung kabur dikarenakan mengira bahwa tersebut berasal dari makhluk astral. Sungguh, sebenarnya mereka hanyalah seorang fujoshi yang kelewat akut tolong jangan disamakan dengan makhluk astral.

Tentunya mereka berhasil memilih tempat strategis agar dapat meredam suara teriakan mereka. Jika tidak maka mau ditaruh dimana muka mereka bila ketahuan oleh orang sekitar. Mereka sebenarnya terpaksa untuk ber-_fangirling_ ria di tempat umum –dikarnakan _wifi_ rumah sedang rusak –Ah tidak tidak bukan itu alasannya. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian."

Setelah melihat ada seseorang yang datang, tadinya mereka ingin berniat kabur karena terpergok sedang mojok menonton salah satu anime penuh kalimat ambigu tersebut. Tapi setelah sosok wanita bersurai abu-abu menyadari siapa orang yang memergoki mereka berdua, ia pun langsung tersenyum simpul.

"Ah rupanya kau."

Wanita berambut pirang itu pun segera mematikan tontonan mereka lalu segera mempersilakan orang tersebut untuk duduk.

Setelahnya, kedua wanita itu pun saling menatap satu sama lain sejenak untuk memutuskan siapa duluan yang hendak memulai pembicaraan. Tenang saja tak ada listrik _imaginer_ layaknya pertengkaran rival abadi diantara tatapan mereka ataupun _background_ bunga berjatuhan layaknya shoujo manga kok.

Karena tak ada yang mengalah akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan janken. Saat melakukan janken pun terlihat beberapa adegan jambak-jambak kan karena dinilai terjadi kecurangan hingga memaksa mereka bermain janken dalam waktu umm.. sekitar 10 menit.

Tindakan absurd mereka berhasil membuat sesosok misterius yang baru saja datang itu pun ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Ekhem, maaf sebelumnya… Jadi sebenarnya ada suatu rencana –er misi lebih tepatnya yang harus kau jalani." Akhirnya sesosok wanita bersurai pirang beri inisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Misi?"

"Ya. Misi untuk membuat Akashi Tetsuya cemburu."

Sosok misterius nampak sedikit terkejut begitu ia mendengar nama tersebut sedetik kemudian ia mengerutkan alisnya menatap heran dua sosok wanita di depannya.

"Bukankah ia sudah menikah dengan anakmu? Mengapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?"

"Saat ini hubungan Sei-chan dan Tecchan sedang memburuk, dan… kekasihmu itu terlibat dalam hal ini."

Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia berjengit kaget karna mendengar jika kekasihnya terlibat dalam renggangnya hubungan rumah tangga orang.

"Tenang saja yang dimaksud Natsuko itu bukan berarti kekasihmu itu berselingkuh dengan salah satu dari mereka kok, ia hanya 'tak sengaja' terlibat dalam hal ini. Kekasihmu itu tipe orang yang setia loh meskipun agak bodoh."

"Sudahlah cepat beritahukan padaku apa mau kalian?"

Wanita bersurai abu-abu itu pun mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir nya ke atas.

"Kami ingin menceraikan anak kami dan menjodohkannya dengan kekasihmu itu, Aomine Daiki. Dan tugasmu cukup untuk menghancurkan semua kebahagiaan Kagami-kun dan Tecchan."

.

.

.

.

_Skenario yang telah diatur sedemikan rupa akan menghantui kehidupan mereka beberapa saat lagi._

_._

_._

_._

-To Be Continued-

.

.

* * *

**A/N : Haloooo ketemu lagi sama sayaaaa~~ udah sebulan ya kira-kira belum update ini huhu maaf abisnya diriku mulai terkena gejala WB ahhhh tapi ga nyampe memutuskan untuk mendiscontinued fic ini kok :))) btw chap ini pendek ya? Ahhhh maapkan sayaa, saya juga manusiaaaa ;~; /lah terus apa hubungannya wey-" terus bagi para akakuro shipper maap ya akakuro belum ada interaksi disini… dan untuk kagakuro shipper yang kebetulan mampir(?) berbahagialah kalian~ :3**

**Ohh iyaa special thanks for **AkashiKazune1** yang sudah membantu saya untuk membeta chap ini dikarnakan saya takut beta reader ku tidak on waktu itu ehh ternyata dia on jadinya chap ini adalah gabungan betaan **AkashiKazune1** dan **Lunette Athella**. /peluk satu2**

**DEMI APAPUN SAYA NGEBUT NULIS CHAP INI SETELAH BACA 273Q YANG GREGET ABIS, KARNA 274Q YANG KELUAR RABU BESOK ADALAH NASIB PENENTUAN FINAL WINTER CUP PEMENANGNYA SIAPA DAN LAGI NYIAPIN KOKORO TAKUT RAKUZAN KALAH, SOALNYA KALO RAKUZAN KALAH TAKUT MENDADAK MOOD NULIS MELAYANG(?) ;-; /digampar**

**Nahhhh selanjutnya bales guest reviewer dulu~ yang login seperti biasa lewat PM~~ **

**Fortuner-san : ASTAGA SAAT PUBLISH CHAP 5 KEMAREN SAYA NGEBAHAS 266-277Q SEKARANG UDAH 273Q DAN CHAP DEPAN PENENTUAN NASIB PEMENANG FINAL WINTER CUP LAMA JUGA YAK BERARTI KAGA NGAPDET FF INI ;-; /dibuldozer(?) iyaatuhh greget Akashi si tukang wifi zone(?) ohh ini udah update ya map kalo telat banget-_- semoga berkenan untuk RnR lagi~^^**

**KawaiiBibi–san : ahaha daijobu kok~ aku malah seneng kalo ada reviewer yang suka ngasih saran ke author macem kamu ini lah xD wahh iyaa makasih ya :") kamu juga ganbatte ya(?). ini udah update lagi /meskipun telat banget-_-/ semoga berkenan untuk RnR lagi~^^**

**Yuuka-san : wahahaha sayangnya sei tidak ingin merendahkan dirinya bahkan untuk menjadi pengemis cinta /digampar. Kok aku malah seneng ya liat kuroko disiksa /woy. Btw ini udah update ya~ semoga berkenan untuk RnR lagi^^**

* * *

**Mind to RnR?^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**RED**

**Disclaimer : Kurobas punya mas Fujimaki, Akashi punya saya /digampar**

**Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, mungkin agak Humor.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Kami ingin menceraikan anak kami dan menjodohkannya dengan kekasihmu itu, Aomine Daiki. Dan tugasmu cukup untuk menghancurkan semua kebahagiaan Kagami-kun dan Tecchan."_

_._

_._

**_Happy reading~_**

* * *

_.._

Hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka bertiga di sisi taman yang agak tersembunyi –layaknya di film saat seseorang tengah memberikan pernyataan yang mengagetkan.

"Kau..ingin aku merelakan Kagami untuk menikah dengan Tetsu?"

Natsuko nampak was-was karena nampaknya Aomine bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk diajak bekerjasama.

"Ya."

Tatapan intens dikeluarkan baik dari sisi Aomine maupun Chihiro.

Dari kedua kubu sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin 'mengalah' terhadap ego nya masing-masing.

"Aku menolak."

"Aku sudah tahu jika kau akan menjawab hal itu Aomine-kun."

Natsuko takut bila akan terjadi keributan disini, masalahnya genderang perang sudah mulai tercipta diantara mereka. Jika mereka ribut ya kalian bisa bayangkan seorang fujoshi bila otp kesayangannya tidak canon gimana? Pastinya akan terjadi fanwar.

Pada awalnya Chihiro ingin menyatukan AkaKuro namun sepertinya KagaKuro lebih mendominasi dan greget jadinya ya dia pindah otp untuk sementara.

Karena ia dapat melihat sendiri kalau KagaKuro itu momentnya lebih banyak ketimbang AkaKuro.

Di lain pihak sang seme dari orang yang bersangkutan tidak terima bila uke tersayangnya akan dipasangkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri yang memiliki tampang imut, Aomine jujur pernah memiliki perasaan padanya saat SMP dulu.

Oh tapi jangan lupakan imut saja tidak akan membuat seorang Aomine berkutik setengah mati.

Bukankah kalian sudah mengetahui tipe cewek / uke idaman Aomine?

Sexy.

Ya, sexy.

Dan Kuroko tidak memiliki itu makanya ia _move on_ ke Kagami.

Entah mengapa alur cerita ini lebih ruwet ketimbang tukang _porridge_ naik haji.

Ingat tidak boleh menyebut merk.

Maaf sepertinya ini sudah out of topic. Baiklah mari kita lihat keadaan Aomine dan Chihiro kembali.

Di satu sisi Natsuko masih sangat takut bila mereka bertengkar, segera ia ambil telpon genggam dari dalam tasnya untuk menghubungi Kuroko.

"Kuroko-san."

Setelah mendengar suara Aomine, Natsuko mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelpon Kuroko.

'Lebih baik aku lihat situasi dulu.'

Chihiro menatap Aomine intens dan beberapa detik kemudian barulah ia bersuara.

"Apa?"

"Aku memang menolak tawaranmu tapi bukan berarti aku tidak ingin Tetsu bahagia. Aku hanya tidak bisa merelakan bila Kagami.. er—menikah dengan orang lain? Maaf bila nada bicaraku tadi sedikit tidak enak didengar."

Seketika Natsuko jawdrop.

Seorang Aomine meminta maaf sesopan ini?

Tolong bangunkan Greenday saat bulan September berakhir baru ia akan percaya bahwa pemandangan yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri adalah benar.

Chihiro pun tidak kalah kaget mendengar penuturan Aomine. Sedetik kemudian senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aomine-kun maafkan diriku juga yang sejak awal telah melibatkan kekasihmu.. aku yakin meskipun akhir-akhir ini ia bersama Tecchan namun di dalam hatinya tetaplah namamu yang ia sebutkan, bukan nama anakku maupun pria lainnya."

'Entah kenapa atmosfer disini terasa seperti pertemuan anak dan ibu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu..' Batin Natsuko.

Aomine tersenyum kecil dan setelahnya mereka berjabat tangan tanda berbaikan(?)

Natsuko pun ikut senang.

Semuanya bahagia dan-

Maaf sepertinya masalah sang tokoh utama belum terselesaikan.

.

.

.

.

"Kuroko-san, Akashi-san, jika kalian tidak jadi menjodohkan Kagami dan Tetsu apa rencana kalian untuk menyatukan anak kalian kembali?"

Saat ini mereka bertiga telah berpindah lokasi untuk membahas masalah cinta anak mereka yang melibatkan Kagami ke tempat yang lebih _fancy_.

Sebenarnya cuma restoran biasa sih.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Aomine keduanya pun saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum setan.

"Tenang saja Aomine-kun kami memiliki _Plan-B_." Ucap Natsuko dengan senyuman menakutkan tercetak jelas di wajahnya, ternyata senyuman Akashi sesudah potong poni saat pembukaan winter cup diwarisi darinya.

"Ya, kau tenang saja. Kali ini kami tidak ingin melibatkan Kagami lebih dari ini. Biarlah anak kami sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Kami pun ke depannya tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadi mereka. Kami sadar kami sudah bertindak terlalu jauh." Ujar Chihiro.

'Kenapa tidak sejak awal dua fujo ini berpikir demikian..' Batin Aomine.

"Kau yakin Chihiro kita tidak akan mencampuri urusan mereka lagi?"

"Ya, bukankah itu _Plan-B_ kita?"

Natsuko diam dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apapun lagi.

"Jika memang seperti itu.. aku berani bertaruh bahwa Tetsu saat ini sudah memiliki perasaan cinta terhadap Kagami."

"!"

Baik Natsuko maupun Chihiro kaget dengan pernyataan Aomine,

Mereka memang memperhitungkan hal itu, karena orang yang sakit hatinya pasti akan mencari peraduan yang lebih baik bukan? Atau istilah kerennya _move on. _Tapi tetap saja mereka masih sulit untuk mempercayainya.

"Itu hanya asumsiku."

"Ao—"

"Kita harus segera memisahkan Kagami-kun dan Tecchan jika memang _Plan-B_ ingin terlaksana dengan baik!" Seru Natsuko.

Chihiro dan Aomine menatap Natsuko yang langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau benar."

Setelahnya mereka bertiga pun segera meninggalkan restoran tersebut dan menyusun rencana untuk memisahkan Kagami dan Kuroko.

Nampaknya kali ini Aomine ikut andil dalam rencana mereka.

-o.O.o-

Saat ini suasana siang hari tidak terlalu panas maupun dingin, seorang pria bersurai biru muda tengah menjemur pakaiannya di taman rumah yang berukuran minimalis.

"Kuroko kau tidak perlu melakukannya, biar aku saja."

Begitu mendengar suara tersebut sosok itu berbalik dan memberikan senyum simpul kepada pemilik suara tersebut.

"Tidak apa Kagami-kun, anggap saja ini rasa terima kasihku karena diperbolehkan menginap disini untuk sementara waktu."

"Tapi—"

"Bukankah kau sedang memasak?"

Ekspresi Kagami seketika langsung panik.

"Ah! Kau benar."

Dan ia langsung berlari menuju dapur.

Melihat tingkah laku Kagami-kun tanpa sadar menimbulkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Bodoh namun memikat.

Itulah Kagami.

Tak ayal pelatihnya dulu memberinya julukan 'Bakagami' atau 'Si bodoh Kagami'.

Bila mengenang masa SMA yang ia lewatkan bersama Kagami dulu entah kenapa membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak mengulum senyum.

Seirin, Interhigh, lalu Winter Cup, tidak lupa juga saat Kiseki No Sedai dan juga Kagami berhadapan dengan Jabberwocky, tim basket dari Amerika.

Semua kenangan itu menari-nari di dalam memori Kuroko.

Seolah kejadian seperti itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Entah mengapa diantara semua kepingan kenangan itu terbesit saru nama yang membuat dadanya seketika bergemuruh.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Seketika kenangan indah masa SMA itu berubah menjadi bayang-bayang wajah Akashi.

Ia tidak ingin mengingat baik nama maupun wajah itu lagi.

Kisah mereka telah berakhir, dan Kuroko sama sekali tidak ingin melanjutkannya.

Karena bila ia melanjutkannya sama saja ia menyakiti dirinya dan Akashi sendiri.

Kenangan singkat mereka telah ia kubur di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, dan ia bersumpah tidak ingin menggalinya kembali.

Ah sepertinya kau salah Kuroko, Malah sang _Emperor_ sendiri sangat ingin kisah kalian berlanjut.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kuroko.

Ia ingin mennghilangkan semua kenangan itu, namun ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin bahwa suatu hari nanti Akashi sendirilah yang akan menggali dan mengambil serpihan kenangan itu.

Bolehkah ia berharap?

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan sesosok pria bersurai merah cerah tengah berdiri di bawah pohon mengamati lelaki yang tengah mengusap air matanya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menjemur pakaiannya itu.

Tidak ada keinginan mendekat.

Cukup dari jarak ini ia sudah senang bila orang yang sangat ia cintai baik-baik saja.

Tapi ada sedikit pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya.

'Apa yang menyebabkan Tetsuya menangis? Apa Kagami sialan itu membuatnya menangis? Atau malah ia ingat akan semua kejahatanku?'

Ingin ia mengusap air mata itu dan menarik orang itu ke dalam dekapannya, dan sekali lagi mencium aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Kemudian ia ingin mencecap bibir itu lagi, meskipun dalam pikiran yang samar-samar ia masih dapat merasakannya rasa yang ditimbulkan dari berciuman dengan istrinya tersebut.

Vanilla.

Kuroko Tetsuya identik dengan aroma dan rasa itu.

Dan Akashi menyukainya.

Namun apakah kesempatan tersebut akan datang lagi padanya yang telah meyakitinya?

Biarlah seperti ini dulu.

Akashi masih belum siap untuk bertemu Kuroko, paling tidak untuk hari ini.

-o.O.o-

Begitu terdengar suara pintu tertutup, Kagami segera menolehkan pandangannya.

"Oh Kuroko kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah" jawabnya datar.

"Maaf ya sebentar lagi aku selesai, kau tunggulah di meja makan."

Setelah mendengar perintah Kagami, ia pun mengambil posisi duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Kagami yang sedang memasak.

Namun dari sudut pandang ini ia hanya bisa melihat punggung gagah Kagami.

Ia sedikit iri melihat kelihaian Kagami dalam memegang peralatan dapur, ah andai ia mempunyai keterampilan memasak seperti itu.

Paling tidak ia sudah bisa membuat menu makanan yang tergolong mudah, ini semua berkat Kagami yang mengajarinya sejak 4 bulan lalu.

Tuk.

"Nah Kuroko makanan sudah siap, maaf menunggu ya."

Kuroko pun kembali dari lamunannya.

"Ah tidak apa Kagami-kun."

Setelahnya tidak ada sama sekali yang membuka pembicaraan saat makan, mungkin mereka larut akan perasaan masing-masing.

Selang beberapa menit mereka telah menghabiskan makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Biar aku yang bereskan." Ucap Kuroko sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kagami melirik Kuroko sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Tolong ya."

Kuroko pun dibuat berdebar olehnya dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya?

Dan sepertinya Kagami menyadarinya.

Namun ia memilih seolah tidak tahu dan berjalan menuju ruang TV untuk menonton acara favoritnya.

…

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Kuroko pun menghampiri Kagami yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memakan cemilan.

Sepertinya orang ini mulai tertular kebiasaan makan banyaknya Murasakibara. Yah walaupun Kagami termasuk orang yang suka makan namun ia kurang begitu suka memakan cemilan.

"Kagami-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku berbicara sesuatu padamu."

Kagami memiliki _feeling_ tidak enak namun ia berusaha menepisnya.

"Tentu saja boleh Kuroko."

Kuroko pun mengambil posisi lebih dekat dengan Kagami, orang yang bersangkutan sepertinya tidak masalah bila sahabatnya itu mendekat.

"Maaf bila pertanyaan ini agak mengganggumu kau bisa tidak menjawabnya.. Jadi—"

Kagami menegak ludah untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Entah mengapa mata bulat Kuroko seakan sedang menelanjanginya saat ini.

"—Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Aomine-kun."

'_Crap.' _

Sudah ia duga cepat atau lambat pasti Kuroko akan mengetahui hal itu.

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau tidak ada apapun mengapa kau terlihat gugup? Dan mengapa kau memalingkan wajah?"

Karena takut akan ketahuan, akhirnya Kagami berusaha bersikap tenang dan menatap Kuroko kembali.

"Aku tidak gugup."

"Kau bohong Kagami-kun, sudahlah aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

Kagami bungkam.

"Waktu itu.. saat aku kemari karena jengah dengan tindakan Akashi-kun, Aku melihat kalian—"

Kagami pun menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Kuroko dengan was-was.

"—bermesraan di ruang tamu."

Ya. Sepertinya dihadapan sahabatnya ini Kagami sudah tidak bisa menutupi apapun lagi.

"Haaaah, Baiklah akan kujelaskan hubunganku dengan si Ahomine itu."

Kuroko nampak menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir Kagami dengan sedikit antusias.

"Kami adalah sepasang kekasih, dan juga dia adalah tunanganku."

DEG

Kuroko langsung lemas seketika, jantungnya seolah tiba-tiba terjatuh seperti hal nya naik jetcoaster. Ah bahkan rasanya lebih dari itu.

Ia sudah bisa memperhitungkan jika Aomine dan Kagami adalah sepasang kekasih, lalu kalau tunangan?

Sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"Kuroko.. maaf bila tindakanku akhir-akhir ini membuatmu sedikit salah paham, tapi tolong jangan jatuh cinta padaku."

"…."

"Maaf bila aku berkata seperti itu."

"Kagami-kun."

"Hmm—"

PLAK

Satu tamparan telak di pipi Kagami tercipta.

"...Kalau memang kalian telah bertunangan seperti itu.. mengapa kau menerimaku untuk tinggal disini baka."

Kagami meringis dan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi soal rencana penyatuan AkaKuro yang dilakukan oleh ibu dan ibu mertuanya.

"Ini semua karena ibu dan ibu mertuamu Kuroko. Mereka yang menyarankan agar kau tinggal di rumahku, karena mereka dapat menebak apabila kau disakiti Akashi pasti kau akan kesini."

Ah namun ia tidak bisa menjelaskan seluruh kebenarannya pada Kuroko.

Mungkinkah ini yang mereka sebut sebagai berbohong untuk kebaikan?

"Begitu."

Setelahnya Kuroko langsung beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan pergi menuju kamar tempat ia tidur untuk sementara waktu.

"O-Oi Kuroko?"

Perkataan Kagami tidak mendapat sahutan apapun.

"Kuroko."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

..

10 detik

Akhirnya Kagami berdiri dan menyusul Kuroko ke dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia melihat Kuroko sedang melipat baju dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper yang berada di depannya.

"KUROKO!"

Lagi perkataan Kagami tidak mendapat sahutan apapun.

Karena jengah akan sikap Kuroko yang mengabaikannya akhirnya Kagami mengambil tindakan sedikit kasar.

Dengan cepat ia menggenggam lengan Kuroko yang membelakanginya dan menariknya agar mereka saling berhadapan.

Betapa kagetnya Kagami begitu melihat Kuroko yang sedang menangis.

Bahkan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ia tak mampu.

"Lepaskan aku Kagami-kun."

Akhirnya Kagami memilih melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Kuroko dan membiarkan ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

"Kau tahu Kagami-kun aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri."

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Akashi-kun, tidak bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu, dan tidak bisa menjadi kebanggaan orangtuaku."

Kagami lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan penuturan Kuroko.

"Aku sangat mencintai Akashi-kun tapi aku sadar aku belum cukup baik untuknya, wajar bila ia membenciku. Tapi.. sudahlah aku sudah membuang perasaan itu padanya."

"…"

"Masalahnya setelahnya ada perasaan lain yang menjalar di setiap sentuhan, perkataan, dan juga melihatmu sendiri sudah membuat jantungku berdetak tidak normal."

"!"

"Mereka bilang itu yang namanya cinta bukan? Aku tidak ingin mempercayai itu, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri—"

Setelah itu terdengar suara resleting yang tertutup, kemudian Kuroko bangkit dan menggeret Koper itu menuju pintu keluar kamarnya.

Namun ada Kagami yang berdiri di depannya, otomatis ia saat ini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"—Ada satu sisi di ruang hatiku yang dipenuhi oleh namamu. Kagami Taiga-kun."

Untuk sekedar membalas ucapan Kuroko saja ia tak mampu, apalagi bila membalas perasaan?

"Maaf bisa kau memelukku? Paling tidak dengan ini aku berharap kedepannya perasaanku untukmu perlahan akan menguap."

Kagami perlahan memperpendek jarak mereka, lalu selanjutnya ia melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kuroko.

Beberapa detik kemudian sesuatu yang diluar dugaan terjadi.

Sebuah kecupan di kening yang berselang tidak terlalu lama berlangsung.

Kuroko jelas melebarkan bola matanya tanda terkejut, sungguh ini diluar dugaan. Kontan hal itu membuat muka Kuroko memerah dan ia langsung mendorong Kagami.

"A-apa-apaan kau Kagami-kun!" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau gugup Kuroko?"

Entah mengapa ini lebih seperti balas dendam eh?

"Haha maaf ya mengagetkanmu seperti tadi."

Kuroko menatap Kagami kesal.

"Jujur, aku senang mengetahui fakta jika kau memiliki perasaan terhadapku. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa membalasnya."

Kuroko pun mengulum senyum tipis.

"Tidak apa Kagami-kun. Sepertinya Akibat ciuman di kening itu membuat perasaanku terhadapmu menguap seketika. Lagipula sudah ada Aomine-kun yang membahagiakanmu, Meskipun sedikit bodoh tapi ia orang yang baik."

Kagami pun tertawa renyah untuk mengurangi rasa canggung yang sempat tercipta diantara mereka.

"Hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja Kuroko."

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun segera menuju ke pintu keluar.

-o.O.o-

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi Kuroko?" Ucap Kagami sedikit tidak rela, kenyataannya ia hanya sendirian di rumah. Dengan kata lain dengan adanya Kuroko paling tidak ia senang memiliki teman mengobrol.

"Iya."

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

Pertanyaan Kagami membuat Kuroko tersadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki rumah untuk pulang lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke tempat Akashi-kun, mungkin aku akan ke rumah ibu."

"Hmm, Kalau begitu titip salam untuk Kuroko-san ya."

"Umm."

Setelah itu mereka pun berpamitan.

Namun baru saja beberapa langkah Kuroko keluar dari rumah Kagami terdengar suara orang yang berteriak kencang.

"KUROKO BERJANJILAH PADAKU CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT KAU AKAN BERBAIKAN DENGAN BAKA-AKASHI ITU YA!"

Kuroko merutuk perbuatan Kagami yang berteriak seperti itu saat siang bolong. Bagaimana bila ia dihajar tetangganya karena telah membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur siang?

'Baka-akashi? Bagaimana bila Akashi-kun mendengar itu bodoh. Bisa-bisa kau tidak bisa melihat mentari terbit lagi besok.' Batin Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul tanda ia mendengar teriakan Kagami.

Memangnya siapa yang tidak mendengar suara teriakan yang masih berjarak kurang dari 100 meter itu?

Setelahnya mereka benar-benar berpisah.

Tanpa kagami sadari setelah berbalik Kuroko langsung menumpahkan air matanya kembali.

'Biarlah perasaanku padamu aku simpan selalu di sudut hatiku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya Kagami-kun.'

Segera ia menghapus air matanya dan menatap jalan dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Setelah ini ada hal penting yang harus ia tanyakan pada ibu dan ibu mertua mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok

Baru saja Kagami-kun duduk di sofa empuknya setelah melepas kepergian sahabatnya mengapa ia sudah kembali lagi kesini?

'Mungkin ada barang yang tertinggal'

Tok Tok

Kagami segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membuka pintu. Betapa kagetnya bahwa orang yang berada di depannya saat ini bukanlah sahabatnya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bukan juga kekasihnya, Aomine Daiki.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

.

.

**-TBC-**

A/N : Halo Minna-san! Ya ampun ga kerasa udah berapa lama ya ff ini ga dilanjut ;;_;; saya pribadi sebenernya pengen banget ngelanjutin ff ini dari kapan tau, eh sayangnya terlalu banyak godaan dan hambatan.. yaudadeh jadinya ff ini terlantar /dor.

Saya seneng bgt selama ini masih tetep ada yang ngefav dan follow ff abal ini ;;_;; rasanya gimana ya.. berarti masih ada beberapa pembaca baru yang suka sama ff saya ;;_;; pernah memutuskan pengen di discontinued ff ini, tapi melihat beberapa author yg msh aktif nulis di sela kegiatan mereka saya jadi termotivasi. Kalau mereka bisa kenapa saya tidak?

Dan lagi saya kasian sama (mungkin aja ada) yang nungguin ff ini, soalnya sebagai readers saya tau rasanya nunggu ff yang lama ga update2 itu gimana, bahkan saya waktu itu sampe sering ngecek ke profil authornya eh gataunya selang berapa lama ada tulisan DISCONTINUED di summarynya-_-

Maaf saya terlalu hebring karena bisa nulis author's note lagi setelah sekian lama wkwk.

Mind to RnR?^^


	8. Chapter 8

**RED**

**Disclaimer : Kurobas punya mas Fujimaki, Akashi punya saya /digampar**

**Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, mungkin agak Humor.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

…

Beberapa kata yang dilontarkan sosok pemuda yang memiliki tubuh pen—kurang tinggi di depannya itu sukses membuat sang pemilik rumah seketika langsung ketar-ketir dan memanjatkan do'a pada yang maha kuasa.

Tidak pernah ia sangka bahwa kedatangannya di siang bolong seperti ini bagaikan melihat aurora di langit jepang.

Mustahil.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ulangnya sekali lagi dengan perkataan dan nada yang sama.

Seketika otaknya langsung merespon cepat perkataan tersebut dan langsung mempersilahkan si tamu misterius tersebut masuk terlebih dahulu.

Kau harus memperlakukan tamu sebagai raja bukan?

Setelahnya suara pintu rumah tertutup terdengar dan pembicaraan intim mereka dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya ia merasa setakut ini, padahal sosok yang berada di depannya bukanlah seekor anjing.

Mungkin kita harus menambah satu poin kelemahan Kagami.

Yaitu—

"Apa yang menyebabkan Tetsuya pergi dari sini, Taiga?"

Akashi Seijuurou.

Pertanyaan yang lebih seperti interogasi itu membuat keringat dingin seketika mengalir dari pelipis Kagami. Entah mengapa ia merasa seperti pacar dari orang yang telah bersuami.

Lebih tepatnya selingkuhan.

Bukan. Bukan ia takut kepada sosok cebol berambut merah yang memiliki tatapan tajam bak gunting itu.

Masalahnya Kuroko—sahabat sekaligus partnernya selama bermain basket itu adalah istri dari Akashi Seijuurou yang dengan seenak jidat datang dan pergi dari rumahnya.

Dalam hati ia mengumpat.

'Brengsek. Kenapa juga aku harus takut dengannya? Pasti kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya Taiga.'

Baru saja Kagami hendak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, sayang si pemilik _emperor eyes_ ini lebih dulu untuk membuka suara.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu, mengapa Tetsuya pergi dari sini, Taiga?"

Akashi telah menaikkan nada bicaranya 1 oktaf, pertanda bahwa ia tidak suka bila diabaikan.

Tidak ada alasan untuk lari lagi.

Hadapi semua masalah yang ada di depanmu meskipun hal itu adalah anjing atau kecoak terbang sekalipun.

Itulah lelaki sejati.

Kagami menghembuskan napas perlahan lalu menatap mata Akashi intens.

"Aku akan jelaskan semuanya Akashi, termasuk sesuatu yang aku rahasiakan dari Kuroko sekalipun. Apa kau tidak keberatan bila aku menceritakannya sampai akhir, mungkin lebih seperti err—mendongeng?"

Akashi menatap iris merah gelap didepannya dengan tatapan datar sekaligus mengintimidasi. Tidak ada kebohongan disana. Ia percaya apapun yang keluar dari mulut Kagami nantinya bukanlah suatu kebohongan.

"Baiklah."

-o.O.o-

Di lain pihak kali ini pemuda berambut biru muda atau yang kita kenal sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya kini sudah berada di depan rumah mewah mertuanya.

Tujuannya jelas. Menanyakan semuanya tentu saja.

Bukannya selama ini ia bertindak sok polos atau seolah tidak tahu, tapi ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan segudang pertanyaan yang bersarang di benaknya.

Dua ketukan ia lancarkan pada pintu kayu di depannya.

"Okaa-san ini aku Tetsuya."

—Lagi ia mengetuk pintu bergaya eropa itu beberapa kali namun tidak menerima sahutan dari si pemilik rumah.

Mungkin saja si pemilik dengan besannya itu sedang asik mendengarkan _BL-CD._

Mungkin.

Selang beberapa detik akhirnya pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita yang diperkirakan belum memasuki usia emas namun memiliki surai kuning keemasan berdiri di depannya.

"Tecchan! Kukira siapa, ayo silahkan masuk."

Aneh di rumah yang semewah ini mana mungkin tidak ada satupun maid, butler, dan supir yang mendengar suaranya. Terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki disini terdapat beberapa maid dan butler yang menyambutnya. Kemana mereka semua?

Biarlah pertanyaan itu ia simpan untuk nanti.

Setelah mendudukkan diri di kursi, langsung ia disuguhi minuman hangat dan beberapa cemilan.

Kejanggalan tersebut makin terasa aneh dikarenakan maid yang biasa melayani tamu absen.

—Seolah semuanya dibuat menghilang?

Entahlah.

"Tecchan ada apa mampir kesini?" Ucap Natsuko mengawali pembicaraan.

"Eng.. apa ibu ada disini okaa-san?"

Hoo.. Nampaknya Kuroko bingung hendak menjawab pertanyaan mertuanya, Mana mungkin ia berkata jika ia beberapa hari lalu bertengkar dengan anaknya dan memilih menginap di rumah lelaki lain.

Sayangnya Natsuko dan ibumu itu telah mengetahui semua itu lebih dulu Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Chihiro-chan baru saja pulang beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Begitu.."

Suasana yang tercipta terasa sunyi sekali, tak ayal hanya mereka berdua yang berada di rumah yang besarnya sulit untuk di deskripsikan itu. Dan mereka berdua memilih diam seribu bahasa untuk menyusun pertanyaan maupun jawaban yang akan ditujukan pada lawan bicara.

Entah mengapa kursi yang mereka duduki makin terasa panas.

"Okaa-san, aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Ada beberapa yang ingin kutanyakan padamu dan ibu."

Cepat atau lambat baik Natsuko maupun Chihiro telah dapat memprediksikan hal ini akan terjadi.

…

_Setelah pergi dari restoran yang mereka bilang fancy tersebut, segera mereka berlari menuju markas kebanggaan dua emak fujo itu._

"_Eh.. tempat apa ini?" _

"_Ini markas kami Aomine-kun, mungkin dari luar tidak terlalu besar, siapkan dirimu ketika masuk ya."_

_Aomine merinding setengah hidup, dari luar tempat itu nampak sedikit menyeramkan. Bagaimana kalau di dalamnya terdapat hantu? Membayangkannya sudah membuat pemilik tan skin itu merasa mual._

"_Tidak usah bermuka seperti itu Aomine-kun, Memang dari bangunan depannya sudah menyeramkan ya? Seharusnya waktu itu aku memperbaiki tempat ini dulu ya haha."_

_Perkataan Natsuko ia anggap angin lalu, yang ia inginkan adalah semoga tempat itu tidak terdapat 'hantu' atau makhluk astral lainnya._

_Kriet_

"_!"_

_Begitu pintu terbuka Aomine benar-benar dibuat tidak bersuara._

_Ia dibuat takjub dengan satu LCD yang berukuran sangat besar layaknya layar bioskop tersaji di depannya._

"_A-Apa-apaan ini!?"_

_Natsuko dan Chihiro pun mengambil dua langkah di depan Aomine. Selanjutnya mereka menyeringai dan berkata_

"_Selamat datang di ruang rahasia kami Aomine-kun."_

"_Di tempat ini kau akan mengetahui semua kebenarannya." Ucap Chihiro_

"_Dan kau akan dapat membantu kami untuk memecahkan masalah mereka." Timpal Natsuko._

_Aomine hanya dapat diam dan menunggu kelanjutannya._

_Setelah berkata demikian, Natsuko mengambil posisi duduk dan Chihiro berdiri di sampingnya. Selanjutnya Aomine akan mendapat kejutan yang lebih dari ini_

"_Ap—"_

_DI layar LCD super besar itu menampilkan 9 sudut yang berbeda dari sebuah rumah yang tergolong besar. Lalu di bagian ruang tamu terlihatlah dua orang pemuda yang sangat familiar tengah bercengkrama dengan asyiknya._

"_Mungkin kau bisa menebak siapa yang berada di layar itu dan dimanakah mereka, Aomine-kun"_

_Aomine menggertakan giginya tanda jengah akan sikap kedua orang tua sahabatnya yang sudah kelewat ikut campur, namun ia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk marah akan hal tersebut._

_Sudah jelas dua orang yang berada di layar itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya dan kekasihnya, Kagami Taiga. Sudut-sudut rumah itu tentunya rumah milik Akashi dan Kuroko._

"_Jadi selama ini kalian…"_

"_Tenang saja kekasihmu itu telah mengetahui hal ini."_

_Setelah menjelaskan segala detail ke Aomine, akhirnya pemuda berkulit tan itu semakin bingung dengan semua ini._

"_Hmm.. lalu tujuan kalian memberitahuku tentang ruangan ini untuk apa?"_

"_Tidak ada alasan khusus sih sebenarnya, habisnya jika kita berdiskusi di rumahku ataupun di rumah Chihiro pasti Sei-chan ataupun Tecchan akan kaget melihat kehadiranmu."_

'_Bukankah mereka sedang tidak bersama…lagipula mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau aku kekasihnya bakagami itu.' Batin Aomine_

_Setelahnya tiba-tiba muncul pertanyaan yang selanjutnya menjadi kunci dari akhir permasalahan mereka._

"_Jika kalian tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka lagi, mengapa semua kamera cctv itu tidak dicabut saja?"_

_Pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Aomine sontak membuat kedua emak fujo ini berpikir keras(?) kemudian beberapa detik kemudian senyuman sumringah tercetak jelas di wajah mereka._

"_TERKADANG KAU ITU PINTAR YA AOMINE-KUN!" Seru Chihiro sambil menepuk pundak tegap Aomine._

_Setelahnya Natsuko segera menelpon para maid, butler, serta supir yang siap sedia stand by di kediaman megah Akashi untuk mencabut semua cctv yang berada di rumah anak mereka._

_Terlintas di pikiran sempit Aomine._

'_memangnya berapa jumlah cctv yang mereka pasang di rumah tetsu..'_

...

"Okaa-san?"

Suara lembut yang mengalun dari bibir merah Kuroko sontak membuat Natsuko kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"A-ah maaf Tecchan, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Kuroko melirik sekilas ke arah lain.

"Sebelum ke inti pertanyaanku ada sesuatu yang janggal di rumah ini, kemana semua pelayan rumah ini?"

'_Shit.'_

Dalam hati Natsuko mengutuk jiwa observasi yang ditularkan Chihiro kepada Kuroko. Tapi memang sih siapa coba yang tidak akan curiga bila kau tinggal di hunian yang sangat megah tanpa terlihat seorang pelayan pun. Terlebih lagi menantunya ini bukan orang asing yang belum pernah masuk ke rumahnya.

Diantara semua pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh menantunya, mengapa pertanyaan yang memegang kunci dari permasalahan ini diutarakan lebih dulu?

"Okaa-san? Mengapa kau melamun lagi?"

"A-aku tidak melamun." Sangkal Natsuko

'Aku memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu Tecchan!'

"Okaa-san aku ingin kau jujur, kemana semua pelayan di rumah ini? Jika kau menjawab 'pulang kampung' aku tidak akan mempercayainya."

Natsuko benar-benar dibuat bingung setengah mati. Ia semakin mengutuk Chihiro karena membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjawab rentetan pertanyaan yang masih misteri.

Haruskah ia jujur?

Haruskah?

"Tecchan.. Aku—"

"Biar aku yang jelaskan."

"!"

-o.O.o-

Suasana mencekam terasa jelas di antara kedua pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki surai merah tersebut.

Di satu sisi pemuda bersurai merah cerah tengah menatap sosok yang berada di depannya tidak percaya.

Dan di sisi lainnya pemuda bersurai merah gelap tengah menatap sisi lainnya karena tidak kuat untuk adu tatap dengan pemuda yang berada tepat di depannya.

Akashi sama sekali tidak percaya dengan segala penuturan yang terucap dari mulut Kagami.

"Kau bohong Kagami Taiga."

"Aku tidak bohong, jika kau cermati baik-baik apa kau tidak merasa ada yang janggal bila melihat ibu kalian seringkali bersama?"

Akashi berpikir sejenak

"Jangan-jangan—"

"Ya, mereka bukan fangirlingan. Mereka berencana untuk mendapat video malam pertama kalian. Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkan tentunya ada imbas yang harus mereka terima, anak mereka saat ini tengah bertengkar dan mereka pun membuat rencana gila untuk mempersatukan kalian yang melibatkan diriku." Ujar Kagami panjang lebar.

Pernyataan Kagami membuat seorang Akashi yang dikenal 'absolut' itu tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Menurutnya kelakuan mereka sudah diluar batas. Memangnya siapa yang mau bila rumah tangganya diganggu?

Ia paham jika tujuan ibu dan mertuanya itu baik, tapi ia sungguh tidak bisa memaafkan perlakuan mereka yang dengan seenak jidat memasang cctv tersembunyi di sudut rumahnya.

Diam dan bersikap seakan tidak tahu bukanlah jawaban untuk mengakhiri sebuah permasalahan.

Ya.

Ia harus menemui ibu dan mertua mereka –mungkin.

"Kagami aku berutang budi padamu. Maaf aku telah salah menilaimu."

Akashi Seijuurou meminta maaf? Terlebih dengan orang yang mengalahkannya di waktu dulu?

Sulit dipercaya.

Tapi bukankah Akashi juga manusia?

"Hee.. Tidak apa Akashi, lagipula aku juga salah tidak segera memberitahu kalian." Ucap Kagami sambil tersenyum.

Akashi tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapi ucapan Kagami.

'Pantas saja Kuroko menganggapnya sahabat, dia orang yang baik meski agak bodoh.'

Setelahnya Akashi beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar.

"Akashi!"

Seruan Kagami sontak membuat si pemilik surai merah cerah itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa?"

"Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Kuroko."

Akashi menatap intens iris merah cherry Kagami. Ia paham betul selama ini hati Kuroko lambat laun telah bercabang dua.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Kagami maupun Kuroko. Ia lah yang salah sejak awal.

Andai saja ia menerima perjodohan itu sepenuh hati, andai saja ia tidak membenci Kuroko Tetsuya,andai saja waktu dapat diputar kembali.

Ia yakin istri tercintanya akan berada di pelukannya saat ini.

"Akashi?"

"Baiklah. Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan marah saat kau panggil diriku BAKA, Taiga."

Setelahnya suara pintu tertutup menandai pertemuan singkat mereka.

"Aku berbakat juga menjadi _matchmaker_." Ucap Kagami bermonolog

-o.O.o-

Suara baritone dari seorang pria berperawakan jangkung tersebut sukses membuat mereka terkejut.

"A-Aomine-kun?"

"Yo Tetsu."

Natsuko segera menarik Aomine dan membisikinya sesuatu.

'Bukankah kau ikut Chihiro-chan untuk melepas cctv?'

'Memang, tapi aku kembali kesini karena pasti akan membosankan bila berada disana.'

'Haaahh syukurlah kau kembali Aomine-kun, kalau begitu bantu aku untuk menjelaskan semua ini Aomine-kun.'

'Tidak masalah.'

Setelah berbisikan mereka pun mengambil posisi duduk berdekatan, sementara itu Natsuko memberi tanda agar Kuroko duduk di depan mereka.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kuroko penuh curiga

"Ehmm Tetsu.. pasti kau kaget dengan kehadiranku kan?" ucap Aomine dengan sedikit canggung.

Natsuko hanya bisa berharap agar Aomine tidak salah bicara.

"Jadi begini, aku sendiri bingung harus memulainya dari mana sih.." Gumamnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal –bahkan akrab dengan mertuaku? Lalu mengapa kalian seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Tatapan mata Kuroko yang mengintimidasi membuat Aomine semakin sulit untuk menjelaskan detail permasalahan yang sebenarnya.

'Tidak bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu Tetsu!' batin Aomine.

"Baiklah langsung saja, sebenarnya aku dan Chihiro-chan membuat suatu rencana untuk menyatukan kau dan Sei-chan. Mengapa kami bisa mengetahuinya? Karena saat sebelum pernikahan kalian berlangsung aku dan dia sudah memasang banyak cctv di sudut rumah kalian." Ujar Natsuko membuka pembicaraan tentang permasalahan mereka.

"A-Apa!?"

Natsuko melirik Aomine seolah memberi kode jika dirinya harus melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"—Tanpa sepengetahuanku ibu dan mertuamu menjadikan Kagami sebagai 'tumbal'. Lagipula saat itu kau dan dia sedang akrab karena rumah tanggamu dengan Akashi sedang diambang batas." Timpal Aomine.

Kuroko nampak menautkan alisnya. Ia sempat kaget dengan perkataan Natsuko –tapi lain halnya dengan perkataan Aomine.

"Kagami-kun dijadikan tumbal? Untuk apa? Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?" Ucapnya sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Karena Kagami-kun itu kekasih –lebih tepatnya tunanganku."

Tidak ada ekspresi kaget berlebihan yang dikeluarkan Kuroko setelah mendengar itu. Aomine dan Natsuko sontak bingung. Apa memang ekspresi kaget Kuroko itu juga berwajah datar?

"Kau tidak kaget Tecchan?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah mengetahui itu dari Kagami-kun sebelum kemari. Yang membuatku kaget adalah Kagami-kun dijadikan tumbal itu untuk apa?"

Aomine pun bernapas lega. Ia kira Kuroko akan kaget lalu menangis mengetahui fakta tersebut. Pasalnya ia menyangka jika Kuroko pasti memiliki perasaan pada tunangannya itu.

Memang benar bila Kuroko memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Kagami. Tapi sayangnya itu sudah berakhir.

"Maaf sebelumnya Tecchan.."

Kuroko menanti perkataan ibu mertuanya yang sedang nampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia membuang napas dan menatap tajam Kuroko.

"Kami ingin menceraikan kau dan Sei-chan dan menjodohkannya dengan Kagami-kun –yang tak lain ialah tunangannya Aomine-kun. Setelah kau dan Kagami-kun menikah nantinya, aku ingin Aomine-kun merusak kebahagiaan semu yang tercipta dari penikahan palsu kalian."

DEG!

Ini sudah kelewatan. Mengapa mereka tega melakukan hal itu? Apa ia dan Akashi pernah melakukan hal yang menyakiti mereka? Lalu kenapa harus melibatkan Kagami dan Aomine?

Perlahan air mata terlihat muncul di sudut mata Kuroko.

"Mengapa… kalian.." Bahkan untuk berucap beberapa patah kata pun Kuroko tak sanggup. Ia tidak menyangka jika ibu dan ibu mertuanya memiliki niatan yang begitu jahat.

"Maafkan okaa-san ya.. itu demi kebaikanmu dan Sei-chan, jadi.." Seiring Natsuko mengeluarkan kata demi kata, air mata telah mengalir di pipinya.

Aomine yang menatap adegan yang tersaji di depannya sedikit tidak tega dan ingin segera mengakhirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kuroko, mereka sudah mengurungkan niatan tersebut. Itu semua berkat penolakanku."

Kuroko pun menghapus air matanya dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Aomine.

"Aku menolak rencana yang mereka ajukan padaku. Di dalam rencana mereka aku lah yang memegang peranan paling penting agar kau bisa bercerai dengan Kagami –lalu setelahnya depresi dan kembali ke pelukan Akashi—"

Aomine nampak menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan dan melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terhenti.

"—aku menolak itu karena jika hal itu terlaksana tidak akan ada yang bahagia nantinya. Baik kau dan Akashi, kedua ibu kalian, maupun diriku dan Kagami." Ucap Aomine sedikit lirih.

Kuroko dan Natsuko tersentak dengan perkataan Aomine. Mereka kaget karena Aomine bisa memikirkan sejauh itu, padahal ia dikenal yang paling bodoh diantara yang lain.

"J-Jadi tidak rela melihat Kagami-kun menikah dengan orang lain itu hanya alasan yang kau buat untuk menolak tawaran kami ya." Ucap Natsuko terharu.

"Itu juga menjadi salah satu alasannya, tapi bukan alasan utama."

Setelahnya Natsuko menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Aomine tanda bahagia(?) karena berkat dirinya semua rencana mereka batal. Tidak ia sangka orang sebodoh Aomine lah yang menyadarkan dirinya dan Chihiro dari gelap mata menjadi fujoshi.

Sementara itu Kuroko mengabaikan mereka dan nampak sedang berpikir.

"Tunggu dulu. Jika memang rencana kalian batal, Dimana ibu? Bukankah kalian selalu bersama dimanapun? Rasanya aneh jika ia menunggu kepulangan ayah di rumah sendirian."

Sontak pernyataan itu membuat kedua makhluk yang sedang melakukan selebrasi berlebihan –lebih tepatnya hanya Natsuko, langsung menatap ke arah Kuroko.

.

.

.

"_Perlahan namun pasti semua rahasia akan terungkap nantinya."_

_._

_._

-TBC-

A/N : Halooo jumpa lagi dengan saya /siapa lu. Hmm jadi selama liburan ini saya nyoba mau kelarin RED sampe abis haha, mungkin untuk mc saya selanjutnya menyusul(?) /mending ada yg nungguin.-.

Oiya yg review chap 6 kemaren maap saya engga bales soalnya udh lama hiatus buat UN kan makanya takut udh pd lupa juga(?)

Yapp bales review dulu~ yang login seperti biasa lewat PM~

**Kanna Inazumii** : waduhh maap ya udah nungguin.-. dan ga nyangka ada yg suka ff ini karena konfliknya(?) yaa ini chap selanjutnya udah update~ jika berkenan mungkin aja mau RnR lagi(?) /dor

Sekian dari saya~

Mind to RnR?^^


	9. Chapter 9

**RED**

**Disclaimer : Kurobas punya mas Fujimaki, Akashi punya saya /digampar**

**Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, mungkin agak Humor.-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

_._

"_Perlahan namun pasti semua rahasia akan terungkap nantinya."_

.

Sementara itu di tempat lainnya pula seorang wanita bersurai abu-abu nampak sedang kerepotan layaknya seseorang yang sedang mengatur barang untuk pindahan.

"Kau! Bukankah sudah kubilang di sudut itu juga ada 1 lagi, carilah lebih teliti." Perintah seorang wanita yang diketahui adalah Chihiro sedang memerintah salah satu butlernya.

"Baik!"

Setelahnya ia menatap beberapa kamera cctv berukuran super mini di lantai. Ia tidak menyangka memasang puluhan –bahkan sepertinya hampir ratusan kamera cctv di kediaman anak mereka yang tergolong cukup mewah itu.

"Aku merasa rumah ini lebih mirip dengan istana Negara ketimbang rumah pada umumnya."

Pasalnya ia sendiri tidak menyangka dirinya dan Natsuko memasanga cctv sebanyak itu di rumah anak mereka sendiri. Yang lebih mengherankan mengapa Akashi yang terkenal pintar dan absolut itu tidak menyadari jika ada banyak cctv yang terpasang di rumahnya.

Mungkin saking kecilnya ukuran cctv ini ia sampai tidak menyadarinya ya, lagipula ia sendiri sampai harus memboyong keluar semua maid butle, bahkan supir yang sedang menganggur di kediaman besan seperjuangannya(?) itu untuk membantunya.

"Nyonya, sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi cctv yang kami temukan."

Chihiro menatap dua orang maid yang menghampiri dirinya dengan membawa 2 cctv super mini di genggamannya. Lalu tatapanya beralih pada seorang butler yang sedang menghitung berapa jumlah cctv yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan.

"Total semuanya ada 114 buah nyonya." Ucap butler tersebut.

Para maid, butler, serta supir yang sedang menganggur itu pun tercengang. Jumlah yang cukup fantastis untuk ukuran rumah Akashi dan Kuroko yang dikategorikan tidak sebesar kediaman utama Akashi. Untuk kediaman Akashi yang megahnya naujubilah itu saja hanya diperlukan sekitar 30 an cctv.

'Mereka gila.' Batin mereka semua yang hadir disitu kecuali Chihiro.

"Baiklah setelah ini aku harap kalian segera menjual semua cctv itu, sisakan 4 untuk kupasang di beberapa sudut penting rumah mereka.

'Masih ingin dipasang ya…' batin mereka lagi.

"Karena beberapa kalian ada yang maid dan butler yang sedang bertugas, aku harap kalian lebih baik kembali ke kediaman Natsuko. Dan untuk kalian yang tidak bertugas kalian bisa menjual ini semua."

Setelahnya beberapa maid dan butler yang masih bekerja segera diantar pulang dengan beberapa supir yang masih menganggur itu. Sementara bagi mereka yang tidak bekerja segera pergi ke pertokoan terdekat untuk menjual 110 cctv tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian seluruh maid, butler, serta supir yang menganggur itu, Chihiro nampaknya sedang memikirkan hendak di taruh dimana ke empat cctv tersebut.

"Mungkin pertama harus di kamarnya dulu." Ucapnya sambil memasang cengiran seperti tante-tante mesum(?)

"Paling tidak kau harus meminta izin dari yang punya rumah bukan?"

"!"

Chihiro menengok ke asal suara _baritone _yang terasa familiar di pendengarannya, begitu ia melihat siapa gerangan yang mengagetkannya ia langsung terpaku dan membeku.

"A-Ak..."

"Selamat siang, ibu." Ucapnya disertai seringai yang tercipta jelas di wajahnya.

-o.O.o-

Kembali lagi ke keadaan Aomine, Natsuko, dan Kuroko di kediaman Akashi. Setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang di keluarkan oleh Kuroko, baik Natsuko maupun Aomine kebingungan sendiri untuk mengatakan dimana lokasi ibunya saat ini..

"Ehm.. ibumu itu.." Ucap Natsuko bingung.

"Okaa-san kumohon jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku lagi. Aku rela mendengar semuanya, meskipun jika itu lebih gila dari rencanamu itu." Ucap kuroko yang lebih mirip permohonan.

Aomine lama-lama jengah dengan semua ini. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi bisa-bisa adegan mereka menjadi opera sabun dengan permasalahan yang rumit di dalamnya.

"Tetsu, ibumu itu sedang membongkar seluruh kamera cctv yang berada di rumahmu bersama dengan seluruh pembantu dan supir di rumah ini. Karena itu jangan heran bila hanya ada kita bertiga disini.

"Cctv? Aku rasa aku dan Akashi-kun tidak pernah memasang kamera cctv di rumah kami."

"Bukan kau yang memasang, Tapi dia." Ucap Aomine sambil menunjuk Natsuko yang kaget karena jari telunjuk Aomine mengarah padanya.

"H-Hei! Bukan hanya aku tapi Chihiro juga memasangnya!" Ucap Natsuko berusaha menyangkal.

"Intinya kalian berdua." Lanjut Aomine.

Kuroko pun nampak berpikir untuk yang kesekian kalinya, entah mengapa permasalahan ini sangat rumit dan membuatnya harus berpikir keras(?)

"Jika hanya membongkar kamera cctv mengapa seluruh pembantu di rumah ini bahkan supir ikut? Bukankah jumlahnya tidak sampai 20 an?"

Natsuko menegak ludah untuk menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

'Bagaimana bila aku menjawab jika cctv yang berada di kamarnya lebih dari—'

"100."

Baru saja Natsuko berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko sayangnya Aomine sudah menjawabnya.

"Haah?"

"Jumlah cctv yang berada di rumahmu itu kurang lebih ada 100 an." Lanjut Aomine.

Mendengar pernyataan Aomine membuatnya bingung ingin berekspresi bagaimana.

Kaget

Marah

Semua jadi satu.

Mereka benar-benar sudah kelewatan, apa segitu parahnya mereka menjadi fujoshi hingga harus mencampuri urusan rumah tangga mereka dari awal?

Kuroko menatap kecewa ke arah Natsuko. Ingin menangis tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan –baik bersama Akashi maupun Kagami, ibu dan okaa-sannya telah mengetahuinya lebih dulu.

Bukankah itu pelanggaran privasi?

Ia jadi ingat perkataan Kagami yang mengatakan "Mereka sudah tahu jika kalian sedang bertengkar pasti kau akan ke rumahku."

Naif.

Ia pikir itu hanyalah insting dua orang ibu yang sedang memikirkan anaknya yang dilanda masalah hubungan rumah tangga, ternyata ia yang terlalu berharap lebih.

"Tecchan.. Maaf—maafkan okaa-san dan ibu ya."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Natsuko menghampiri Kuroko yang terdiam kemudian air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"M-Maaf ya.. jika selama ini aku dan ibumu telah merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat padamu." Lanjutnya.

Kuroko masih enggan untuk membalas pelukan dari ibu mertuanya, bahkan untuk menolaknya pun ia tak mau.

Biarlah seperti ini.

-o.O.o-

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah cerah muncul dari pilar yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat Chihiro berpijak. Pasti kalian semua bisa menebak siapa gerangan pemuda itu.

Ya.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Yang tak lain pemilik dari rumah itu sendiri.

"A-ah selamat siang Sei-chan! Mengapa kau ada disini?" Ucap Chihiro berusaha untuk membalas sapaan Akashi yang lebih mirip sindiran.

"Mengapa katamu?" Seringai makin tercetak jelas di wajahnya, dan selanjutnya ia tertawa.

"Hahahaha… ha.. lucu sekali." Ucapnya sambil menatap rendah wanita di depannya.

Jujur Chihiro kesal dengan menantunya ini, tapi mana mungkin ia melawan, bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa melihat indahnya mentari pagi esok hari.

"Apa maumu haaah? Jangan kurang ajar pada orang yang lebih tua Sei-chan!" Gertak Chihiro.

Akashi kembali menyunggingkan senyum merendahkan.

"Harusnya kau yang tidak bersifat kurang ajar, Ibu. Apa kau tidak sadar dimana tempat kau berpijak sekarang?" Ucapnya datar.

Ada sesuatu yang dilupakan Chihiro. Saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan menantunya.

Ya. Menantunya. Yang tak lain ialah pemilik rumah tersebut.

'Sialan.' Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Sudah mengerti dimana letak kesalahanmu bu? Jadi ada urusan apa kau dengan rumah **kami**." Ucap Akashi dengan penekanan kata kami.

Chihiro pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain pertanda mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Aku ingin mencari Tecchan, apa tidak boleh jika aku masuk ke dalam rumah anakku sendiri?"

Akashi menatap heran mertuanya yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. Bukan lucu karena wajah, tapi lucu karena perlakuan.

Sejak awal ia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan mertuanya, dikarenakan perjodohan yang mengharuskan Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi istrinya –mau tidak mau ia harus hormat padanya juga bukan?

"Ibu, bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mencari Tetsuya? Apa kau lupa? Dengan kata lain Tetsuya **tidak mungkin** berada di rumah." Ucapnya dengan memberi penekanan pada kalimat tidak mungkin.

Mungkin hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan Chihiro, sekali-kali ia harus meminta saran pada salah satu sahabat anaknya yang gemar menonton oha-asa untuk memberinya lucky item.

"Haaaahh baiklah baiklah aku menyerah. Aku memang tidak pandai untuk berbohong apalagi untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ucapnya seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah Akashi itu kamera di acara masih dunia lain(?)

Acara yang punya bekson _"Permisi…dem dem.. dem dem dem.. dem..ASTAGHFIRULLAH..dem dem.." _(coba aja bayangin yang dem dem itu kayak suara detak jantung(?) tapi di pendengaran saya sih gitu wkwk.) Dan bila tidak kuat anda harus melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera yang berada di depan anda.

Jadi intinya Chihiro sudah tidak kuat beruji nyali di kediaman anak mereka.

"Lalu apa yang ibu lakukan disini? Mengapa saat di jalan tadi aku bertemu mobil supirku dari arah sini –yang berisi beberapa maid dan butler rumahku juga."

"Jadi sebenarnya.. bagaimana mengatakannya ya.. ehmm—aku sedang membongkar seluruh kamera cctv yang berada di rumah kalian." Ucap Chihiro sambil memasang cengiran di wajahnya.

"Jika hanya membongkar mengapa tidak memanggil beberapa butler saja? Seingatku aku tidak pernah memasang cctv di rumah, aku hanya memasangnya di garasi."

"Yah.. masalahnya itu cctv yang berada di dalam rumahmu jumlahnya ada 100 an. Memang bukan kau yang memasangnya –aku dan ibumu."

Akashi membelalakkan matanya kaget dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah ibu mertuanya.

"Haaah!?

"Ya aku tahu itu jumlah yang sangat fantastis." Ucap Chihiro datar.

"Tunggu dulu. JIka jumlahnya ada sebanyak itu mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya!?" Ucap Akashi masih heran dengan semua ini.

Chihiro pun segera mengeluarkan kamera cctv yang berukuran sangat mini dari kantong roknya. Saking mininya ukuran kamera tersebut sampai bisa masuk ke kantong.

"Karena ukurannya seperti ini wajar jika kau tidak menyadarinya, karena aku lupa menaruhnya dimana saja, makanya aku membawa seluruh maid, butler, dan supir yang menganggur di rumahmu untuk membantuku." Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan kamera cctv super mini itu di genggamannya.

Akashi mengambil salah satu kamera tersebut dari genggaman tangan Chihiro.

"Lalu untuk apa ibu menyimpan empat kamera ini?" Tanya Akashi penuh selidik.

Lagi-lagi Chihiro mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm.. karena aku berpikir rumah kalian harus dipasang beberapa cctv. Lagipula kau sendiri bilang kalau kau hanya memasang cctv di garasi kan?"

Akashi memandang penuh curiga ke arah Chihiro. Ia sangat tahu ibunya itu tidak pandai berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bukankah orangnya sendiri sudah mengatakannya beberapa menit yang lalu?

"Bu, aku tahu jika ibu dan okaa-san itu fujoshi. Jadi kurasa jawabanmu tadi hanya akal-akalanmu saja. Dengan kata lain—"

Chihiro menatap kesal kea rah Akashi, sepertinya setelah ini ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa melihat kondisi anak –serta hubungan mereka dari jauh.

"—ibu hanya ingin mengintip kegiatan sehari-hari ku dengan Tetsuya bukan? Karena itu di hari aku bertengkar dengan Tetsuya kau dengan cepat menemuiku agar rencanamu terlaksana."

Skakmat.

Wanita bersurai abu-abu itu tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi dari bibirnya. Sudah buntu akal pikirannya untuk menanggapi segala pertanyaan menantunya yang menyebalkan itu. Ia memang sudah kalah telak dari permainan yang ia dan Natsuko buat sendiri.

-o.O.o-

Kembali lagi ke kediaman megah Akashi.

Masih di waktu dan tempat yang sama seorang wanita bersurai kuning keemasan nampak masih memeluk menantunya yang sangat manis itu.

"Tecchan… Aku.."

Dengan sekali sentakan, pria berwajah manis itu pun melepaskan pelukan ibu mertuanya.

"Okaa-san jangan menangis." Ucap Kuroko sambil membelai wajah Natsuko yang berlinang air mata. Selanjutnya ia tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan Natsuko.

Bukannya reda tangisan Natsuko malah makin jadi, sekali lagi ia menghambur ke pelukan pemuda berwajah manis di depannya.

"Huaaaa.. Tecchan!"

'Tecchan.. sungguh hatimu bagaikan malaikat nak.. andai saja Sei-chan lebih awal menyadari segala kebaikan dan kasih sayangmu ya..pasti hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.' batinnya sedih.

Sementara itu Aomine yang melihat kegiatan tersebut hanya mengedikkan bahu seolah tidak peduli, selang beberapa detik kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk diterima pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Kagami?"

Mendengar nama tersebut terucap dari pemuda berkulit eksotis itu pun Natsuko langsung melepas pelukannya dari Kuroko dan menghapus air matanya. Kuroko pun juga ikut penasaran.

"Halo."

"_Aomine! Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Sudah jawab saja!"_

"Ck, tidak usah bersuara keras seperti itu kali. Aku sedang berada di rumah Akashi-san. Ada apa?"

"_Apa ada Kuroko di situ?"_

'Loh dia tidak kaget?' batin Aomine heran. Ia melihat kea rah Kuroko sejenak lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Ada, kau ingin berbicara dengannya?"

"_Tidak, tolong sampaikan padanya jika Akashi baru saja menemuiku tadi. Dan aku memberitahu semua rahasia yang ibu mereka rencanakan –aku tahu alasan mengapa kau ada disana sekarang Aomine."_

"Hanya itu?"

"_Aku lupa bertanya Akashi hendak pergi kemana setelah ia bertemuku, jadi aku tidak tahu pasti ia akan kemana. tapi aku merasa jika ia pasti pergi menemui ibunya Kuroko. Untung saja Kuroko sedang berada di rumah mertuanya jadi mereka tidak akan bertemu."_

"Lalu?"

"_Sudahlah pokoknya sampaikan saja seperti itu padanya. Sudah ya Aomine."_

"Tunggu!"

"_Hmm?"_

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kagami, bahkan Natsuko dan Kuroko yang mendengarnya pun kaget.

"_B-Baka! Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu!" Bahkan lelaki surai merah gelap itu sampai salah tingkah._

"Hee.. jadi kau tidak suka jika aku mengatakan hal itu?" ucap Aomine sambil memasang seringai yang tidak akan mungkin bisa dilihat kekasih tercintanya itu.

"_B-bukan.. aku.. ehm—juga mencintaimu…Ao—ah.. Daiki."_

"….."

Natsuko dan Kuroko bingung karena tiba-tiba Aomine mematung mendadak.

"_S-Sudah ya!"_

Setelah itu Kagami mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Dan wajah Aomine segera memanas dan mengeluarkan rona pink yang tidak terlalu kelihatan di kedua pipinya. Tapi ibu dan menantu itu bisa dengan jelas mengetahui kalau Kagami mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya _blushing _seperti itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kagami-kun padamu!" Ucap Natsuko semangat.

"…Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil namaku."

Natsuko langsung heboh tidak jelas, sementara itu Kuroko hanya tersenyum canggung. Karena bagaimanapun ia pernah mencintai Kagami. Tapi ia cukup senang jika memang hubungan sahabat baiknya itu berjalan lancar.

"Tetsu, tadi Kagami menelponku karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

"Mengapa tidak langsung berbicara denganku?"

"Entahlah. Jadi setelah kepergianmu dari rumah Kagami tadi Akashi datang menemuinya."

Mata kuroko pun terbelalak.

"Bagaimana bisa.."

"Kurasa dia diam-diam mengawasimu dari jauh, karena itu setelah kau pergi ia langsung menemui Kagami."

Natsuko melihat kea rah Kuroko sejenak. Jika dilihat dari sikap Kuroko saat ini sepertinya ia tidak sanggup untuk bertanya lagi. Mungkin ia takut membayangkan bila Akashi menghajar Kagami atau apapun itu.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Kagami-kun? Apa Akashi-kun mengamuk dan menghajarnya karena cemburu?" Ucap Natsuko mewakili Kuroko.

"Tidak. Kagami menjelaskan rencana kalian kepadanya dan setelah itu ia pamit keluar. Ia tidak tahu pasti dimana Akashi sekarang –tapi ia bisa memperkirakan jika Akashi saat ini hendak menemui ibumu, Tetsu." Ujar Aomine sambil menatap Kuroko yang mematung.

Setelah mendengar itu mereka berdua kaget.

"Apa katamu!?"

"Aku yakin Akashi pasti pergi ke rumah mertuanya bukan ke rumahnya sendiri."

"Insting Akashi-kun itu kuat, Aomine-kun." Akhirnya Kuroko bersuara kembali.

"Gawat! Hubungan anak itu dengan ibu mertuanya tidak terlalu baik, kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi!"

Setelah itu Natsuko pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berlari menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Okaa-san!" Teriak Kuroko.

Sudah pasti okaa-sannya itu hendak menuju ke rumahnya untuk melihat apakah ibunya dan Akashi akan bertemu atau tidak.

Ingin ia langkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Natsuko, tapi apa daya bila otaknya menolak. Sampai saat ini masih takut untuk bertemu dengan suaminya itu. Sudah hampir seminggu mereka belum bertemu, dan itu membuat Kuroko bingung harus menampilkan wajah seperti apa di hadapannya.

Aomine menatap Kuroko yang nampaknya sedang berkecamuk dengan batinnya sendiri.

"Jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah."

Kuroko menengok kea rah Aomine. Setelahnya Aomine tersenyum.

"Laki-laki memang cenderung mengikuti logika mereka ketimbang perasaan tapi kau tidak bisa selamanya mengikuti logikamu."

Meskipun mendengar penuturan Aomine yang terkesan seperti nasihat cinta, tetap saja membuat Kuroko enggan untuk berlari mengejar Natsuko.

"Aku yakin jauh di dalam hatimu kau rindu melihat wajahnya –terlebih mendengar suaranya. Ikutilah kata hatimu untuk saat ini Tetsu, bukankah cinta itu kadang-kadang tak ada logika?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Beberapa detik kemudian air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Kuroko ketika mendengar ucapan Aomine.

Ya. Ia tidak bisa selamanya mengikuti logika. Sebenci apapun dirimu pada sosok yang kau cintai, tetap saja kau akan rindu untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. Hatinya haus akan kasih sayang, meskipun ia tidak pernah mendapatkan itu darinya.

Tapi hanya dengan melihat dan mendengar suaranya ia sudah sangat bahagia. Ia tidak berharap lebih untuk hubungan mereka ke depannya, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Akashi saat ini juga.

"Aomine-kun terima kasih." Segera Kuroko hapus air mata yang belum mengalir di pipinya tersebut. Entah mengapa semenjak permasalahan ini terjadi ia jadi sering menangis.

Setelahnya Kuroko segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Aomine terlebih dahulu, selanjutnya ia mengepalkan tangan kea rah wajah Aomine.

Bukan. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memuku Aomine. Ia hanya ingin mengajak Aomine melakukan ritual yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan semenjak SMP dulu. Fist-bump.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu membahagiakan Kagami-kun. Undanglah aku dan Akashi-kun ke pesta pernikahan kalian ya."

Aomine kaget melihat Kuroko yang mendadak mengepalkan tangan di wajahnya, tapi setelah mendengarkan itu ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Ya aku berjanji. Tapi, bereskan dulu urusanmu dengannya." Ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengerahkannya kea rah kepalan tangan Kuroko.

Setelah mereka melakukan fist-bump. Kuroko segera berlari menuju pintu rumah itu dan menghilang dari penglihatan Aomine.

"Tidak kusangka aku bisa berbicara seperti Mario Teguh." Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

-o.O.o-

…

Dinginnya angin musim gugur tidak menurunkan niatan pemuda bersurai senada langit biru itu untuk menurunkan tempo berlarinya. Angin yang membelai pipi serta lapisan epidermis kulitnya tersebut membuatnya terhanyut, namun hal tersebut tidak cukup untuk membuatnya tenang.

Pasalnya ia harus segera meredakan semua permasalahan yang terjadi. Ialah yang telah menabur benih sejak awal. Andai hari itu ia tidak memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan berusaha bersabar sedikit lagi pasti hal ini tidak akan tejadi.

Tapi percuma saja jika terus menyalahkan diri. Hal yang sudah terjadi tidak akan bisa berulang –bak peribahasa nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, terlihatlah sebuah rumah yang berukuran cukup besar namun bergaya minimalis dari kejauhan. Senyum seketika mengembang di wajahnya, tanpa mempedulikan rasa capek yang dirasakannya ia terus berlari dan berlari.

Hingga sosok yang selalu ia rindukan terlihat di kedua iris aquamarinenya.

"Akashi-kun."

Kontak sosok yang merasa terpanggil itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap jika suara familiar itu adalah suara istrinya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun jika itu kenyataannya maka dengan senang hati ia akan menerimanya.

"Tetsu—"

BRUK!

"TETSUYA!"

.

.

"_Apa hanya diriku yang merasakan indah dan sakitnya dari mencinta, Akashi-kun?"_

.

.

-TBC-

A/N : Halooo semuanya, maaf banget saya akhirnya bisa nongol lagi setelah sebulan. Saya disibukin berbagai macem hal selama 2 minggu kemaren yang bikin pusing pala ningie(?) /kok jijiq. Nahhh karena part dari pembukaan rakuzan arc itu ambigu tapi itu berhasil bikin jadi moodbooster saya ngerjain ini.

"_Malam ini aku akan mengutarakan seluruh perasaanku padamu.. Akashi-kun."_

LANGSUNG MBLEDUG(?) PAS DENGER KUROKO NGOMONG BEGITU DAN DENGAN SUB INDO YANG AMBIGU ITU TERASA LEBIH YAHUT(?).

Padahal pas baca di manga dulu cuma senyam-senyum gaje doang lah ini ampe tereak dan guling-guling(?)

ada yang nanya reviewer kemarin yang nanya "berarti ini ff udah mau tamat ya?" dan jawabannya.

Ya. kemungkinan 2-3 chap lagi ff ini tamat tapi tergantung sih, sedikit bocoran ada chara baru yang nongol di chap depan tapi hal itu ga bikin ngehambat ff ini tamat di chap 11 atau 12 kok :))

Udah ah daripada banyak bacot(?) bales review dulu~ yang login biasa lewat PM

**Kana izumii** : Haloo makasih udah mau dateng review lagi ) yaampun saya ganyangka sampe ada yang nungguin ff ini sampai seperti itu /nangis terhura(?) sekali lagi makasih ya, ini udah update lagi, silahkan mampir lagi jika berkenan :D

Sekian dari saya~

Mind to RnR?^^


	10. Chapter 10

_Kyoto, 14 September 2014._

_Surat ini kutulis dengan segala perasaan untuknya yang tidak dapat kuutarakan pada siapapun. Aku mecintai seseorang, namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang CEO dari Akashi corporation. Ia menggantikan ayahnya untuk menjabat posisi itu karena sang ayah merasa anaknya telah pantas menduduki posisi tersebut walaupun usianya masih tergolong muda._

_Saat ini dia telah menjadi suamiku. Sungguh bahagia jika mengingat hal itu. Akashi Seijuurou itu sosok yang kucintai semasa SMP dulu. Ya aku sudah belok sejak awal haha._

_Namun sepertinya orang yang bersangkutan tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasa._

_Ya._

_Pernikahan kami ini adalah perjodohan untuk menolong ayahku yang terlilit hutang pada keluarga Akashi—sementara itu faktor lainnya adalah ibuku dan ibu Akashi-kun adalah teman dekat semasa SMA dan mereka berdua itu fujoshi, sebutan untuk seseorang yang menyukai homo sexual._

_Mereka dengan senang hati menyetujui perjodohan ini. Padahal jelas kami berdua adalah lelaki, yang menjadi masalah itu pernikahan sesama jenis belum dilegalkan di Negara ini. Pernikahan kami terlaksana secara diam-diam—hanya kerabat dekat yang kami undang._

_Sudah tiga bulan kami menikah namun ia masih bersifat dingin padaku, bahkan seringkali aku di abaikan olehnya._

_Dianggap seolah tidak ada itu sungguh menyakitkan. Meskipun memang aku memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis, namun Akashi-kun lah orang pertama yang mengakuiku, mengangkatku dari jurang putus asa dengan kuasanya kala itu._

_Aku tahu ini pernikahan yang tidak dikehendaki oleh salah satu pihak, tapi apakah aku salah jika mengharapkan sebuah kebahagiaan?_

_Apa kau tidak merasakan apapun selama 3 bulan ini?_

_Apa hanya diriku yang merasakan indah dan sakitnya dari mencinta, Akashi-kun?_

_Ah aku memang tidak pandai dalam merangkai kata… lihat, baru beberapa kalimat saja sudah berhasil membuat mataku berair._

_Jika memang kau membenciku katakanlah, jangan membuatku seperti ini Akashi-kun.._

_Mengapa kau selalu mengabaikanku?_

_Mengapa kau tidak pernah memakan hidangan apa yang telah aku masak?_

_Apakah masakanku tidak cukup layak untuk dimakan? _

_Aku sendiri bingung mengapa aku bisa menangis hanya karena sepucuk surat yang berisikan tentang curahan hatiku sendiri. _

_Jujur, aku lelah._

_Aku ingin berhenti memainkan peran menjadi "istri yang baik" untukmu. Ini bukanlah opera sabun._

_Tapi aku sadar jika aku berhenti maka banyak pihak yang akan terluka nantinya._

_Biarlah aku yang menanggung semuanya, biarlah aku yang terluka sendirian._

_Toh kau tidak akan peduli kan?_

_Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu._

_Maaf._

_**-Kuroko Tetsuya-**_

.

.

**RED**

**Disclaimer : Kurobas punya mas Fujimaki, Akashi punya saya /digampar**

**Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, mungkin agak Humor.-.**

.

.

…

Kesal dan kecewa.

Ia remas sepucuk surat yang berada pada genggamannya—sedetik kemudian ia menolehkan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai biru muda di sampingnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan semua ini padaku?"

Sayangnya ucapan itu tidak akan sampai pada pemuda tersebut. Sudah 2 hari berlalu dan pemuda dengan paras manis itu belum juga berniat untuk membuka kedua matanya.

…

**FLASHBACK**

"TETSUYA!"

Segera kedua ibu mereka menghampiri Kuroko yang tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan. Chihiro panik dan langsung memeluk Kuroko erat. Sementara itu Natsuko langsung menyuruh Akashi menyalakan mobilnya untuk membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit.

Selama perjalanan Akashi tidak hentinya memanjatkan do'a agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Sei-chan bisakah kau cepat sedikit!?"

Dengan kecepatan maksimal akhirnya mereka berhasil sampai di rumah sakit lebih cepat dari waktu yang diperlukan. Akashi bersyukur jika mereka masih diberi keselamatan—karena sepanjang hidupnya baru kali itu ia menyetir seperti orang gila.

.

.

"Tidak ada penyakit apapun yang diderita pasien, mungkin ia hanya kelelahan dan sedikit stress." Ucap dokter memberi keterangan.

Natsuko, Chihiro, dan Akashi memasang wajah lega ketika mendengar hal itu.

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada pasien. Anak itu enggan untuk membuka matanya. Saya tidak bisa memperkirakan apa penyebabnya." Lanjut dokter.

Akashi langsung menarik kerah baju dokter tersebut.

"KAU BILANG TETSUYA HANYA KELELAHAN, MENGAPA IA TIDAK LEKAS BANGUN!? APA KAU BERBUAT MAL PRAKTEK HAAAH!?"

Teriakan Akashi tersebut cukup menjadi sorot perhatian dan bisa dibilang mengganggu kenyamanan para pengunjung.

"SEI-CHAN!"

Akashi sadar apa yang telah ia perbuat—segera ia lepas genggamannya pada kerah baju dokter tersebut.

"Ehm.. mungkin anda harus belajar untuk mendengar perkataan seseorang sampai selesai." Akashi tidak mempedulikan omongan dokter tersebut yang bernada menyindir, sementara itu ia lihat ibunya tengah membungkuk meminta maaf pada dokter.

"Saya memang tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan pasien enggan untuk membuka matanya, pasalnya jika hanya pingsan, normalnya orang tersebut akan bangun dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 12 jam."

"Lalu?"

"Jika saya perkirakan ia tidak akan membuka matanya bahkan dalam jangka waktu 24 jam." Mereka yang mendengar semua itu terkejut, terlebih Akashi.

Oh ayolah baru saja ia bertatap muka dengannya lagi selama beberapa hari. Mengapa Tuhan harus menguji cinta mereka sampai seperti ini.

…

Sudah 24 jam berlalu dan sampai saat ini pemuda berparas manis itu belum juga berniat untuk membuka matanya.

Mereka semua khawatir, baik keluarga maupun para pembantu yang bekerja di rumah Akashi sekalipun. Masalahnya sampai dokter sendiri berkata tidak mengetahui penyebab mengapa Kuroko enggan untuk membuka matanya.

Sempat diperkirakan jika Kuroko mengalami koma. Tapi rasanya itu mustahil—dikarenakan pasiennya sendiri tidak memiliki penyakit yang mematikan maupun menjadi korban tabrak lari. Lagipula detak jantung dan denyut nadinya normal layaknya orang yang sedang tertidur.

Setelah mepertimbangkan banyak hal, akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan untuk merawat Kuroko di rumah saja. Akashi sendiri lah yang ditugaskan untuk merawatnya dan mengabari mereka semua jika nantinya Kuroko terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hitung-hitung siapa tahu saja dengan adanya Akashi yang selalu berada disampingnya dapat memicu Kuroko bangun lebih cepat.

Siapa tahu.

Saat sedang termenung sendirian di kamar istrinya tersebut, Akashi menemukan sepucuk surat yang terletak di atas nakas kecil dekat tempat tidurnya.

Ya, selama mereka tinggal bersama Akashi menyuruh Kuroko untuk tidur di kamar yang berbeda dengannya. Pisah ranjang.

Setelah membacanya, Akashi akhirnya paham apa yang selama ini Kuroko rasakan saat serumah dengannya. Hal itu tentu saja menambah rasa bersalah dalam benak Akashi.

Terlebih ia sempat kaget saat menemukan kalimat, _Aku ingin berhenti memainkan peran menjadi "istri yang baik" untukmu._

'Jadi selama ini ia ingin bercerai dariku?' Batinnya miris.

"Tetsuya.."

Dengan meruntuhkan semua harga diri yang ia pertahankan selama ini akhirnya ia berani membelai wajah pemuda tersebut yang notabene adalah istrinya sendiri—diiringi tatapan sendu ia pun berucap.

"Cepatlah bangun, _Sleeping beauty_."

Setelahnya ia mengecup kening pemuda tersebut lembut. Ia berharap saat mentari esok telah beranjak dari peraduannya sosok itu akan membuka matanya.

Dan menampilkan seukir senyuman yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

-o.O.o-

…

Langit telah menampilkan warna kelabu—senada dengan perasaan seorang wanita yang sama-sama memiliki surai senada langit hari ini.

Abu-abu.

"Chihiro-chan."

Seorang wanita bersurai abu-abu yang merasa memiliki nama tersebut segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya?"

Sahabat sekaligus besannya itu langsung mengerutkan kening.

"Kau melamun ya?" Chihiro hanya menatap lawan bicaranya dengan nada yang tidak antusias seperti biasanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan keadaan Tetsuya." Ucapnya pelan

Wanita berambut kuning keemasan itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tidak baik jika kau memendamnya sendiri." Chihiro menengok sebentar ke arah Natsuko, kemudian ia menatap jauh ke depan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang penting. Aku hanya penasaran mengapa anak itu tidak kunjung membuka matanya."

Natsuko yang melihat kondisi temannya yang seolah kehilangan semangat hidup itu ikut merasa sedih. Sedetik kemudian ia merangkul—lalu memeluknya erat.

"Chihiro-chan jangan sedih—ssu! Aku yakin Tecchan akan bangun sebentar lagi. Ayolah ini baru 2 hari berlalu, jangan berpikiran macam-macam!"

Perasaan hangat perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, setelahnya ia tak kuasa menahan tangis—dibalasnya pelukan erat itu dan ia menumpahkan seluruh air mata di pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Menangislah.. jangan ditahan lagi Chihiro…chan." Gumamnya pelan, setelahnya Natsuko pun ikut menangis.

Mereka berdua menangis tanpa suara, saling berpelukan erat—seolah hal yang dialami Kuroko merupakan karma akibat perbuatan mereka yang terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan rumah tangga anak sendiri.

Dalam tangisnya, baik Chihiro maupun Natsuko memanjatkan do'a kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa agar Kuroko segera siuman—dan semua kembali seperti semula.

-o.O.o-

…

Mentari telah beranjak dari peraduannya, pertanda pagi menjelang.

Tok Tok Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu yang dilancarkan oleh seseorang di luar sukses membuat Akashi Seijuurou, selaku pemilik rumah segera beranjak dari Kasur empuknya. Sekilas dilihatnya jam yang bertengger di atas dinding berwarna merah itu.

06:30 A.M

'Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini sih.. menggangu saja.' batinnya sedikit kesal.

Setelah mengganti piyama berwarna navy blue nya—segera ia langkahkan kaki menuju pintu rumah untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang bertamu sepagi ini.

Dalam hati ia terus merutuk tamu yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu, bahkan jika itu orang tuanya sendiri ia tidak segan-segan akan memakinya.

Cklek!

"Kau!"

Terlihat sosok pemuda bersurai cokelat cerah dengan perawakan yang maskulin tengah berdiri tegap di hadapan Akashi.

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa siapa aku, Akashi." Akashi memicingkan mata menatapnya, sedikit ada perasaan tidak suka melihatnya saat ini.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan Tetsuya?" Ucapnya dingin.

Sosok itu langsung menatap intens ke dalam mata Akashi. Ia pernah mengatakan hal serupa padanya kurang lebih 12 tahun lalu. Jujur itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu, aku ini temannya."

"Aku suaminya."

Mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak menyadarkan dirinya tentang perbedaan status yang mereka sandang saat ini. Memang tidak pantas jika bertamu sepagi ini tapi ia khawatir akan kondisi kawannya saat ini—dikarenakan Kuroko sudah seminggu tidak membalas e-mailnya.

Ogiwara Shigehiro. Sahabat sekaligus cinta pertama Kuroko.

Menurut para fujoshi sih begitu.

…

"Apa katamu!?"

Sementara itu Akashi hanya menatap Ogiwara malas.

Setelah kedatangan Ogiwara yang mendadak itu, akhirnya dengan berat hati ia mempersilahkan dia masuk. Karena bagaimanapun kau harus memperlakukan tamu sebagai raja bukan?

Terlebih Ogiwara adalah sahabat dari istrinya sendiri, siapa tahu dengan kedatangannya Kuroko berniat untuk membuka matanya. Tapi Akashi sama sekali tidak mengharapkan jika orang yang berhasil membangunkan Kuroko itu adalah dia.

"Seingatku semasa kita kecil dia tidak mempunyai penyakit apapun." Akashi menatap Ogiwara dari sudut matanya.

"Meskipun ia memiliki fisik yang sedikit lemah sih." Lanjutnya.

"Aku yakin tidak lama lagi Tetsuya akan bangun."

Jawaban yang didengar Ogiwara dari mulut Akashi mungkin hanya sekedar harapan yang belum pasti, tapi Ogiwara yakin jika jawaban itu bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya.

"Shigehiro."

Sosok pemuda berambut coklat itu agak kaget saat Akashi memanggil nama kecilnya, memang mereka sudah bertemu sebelumnya tapi mereka bukan kawan akrab. Dia dan Kuroko yang sudah bersahabat sejak lama saja masih memanggil nama keluarga masing-masing.

"Ya?"

Ogiwara tidak ambil pusing dengan hal sepele seperti itu, yang lebih ia khawatirkan semoga kejadian semacam final Interhigh semasa SMP nya dulu tidak terulang kembali.

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Tetsuya sampai saat ini?" Ogiwara menatap Akashi sejenak lalu menjawab "Ya."

"Maaf bisa kau jelaskan hubungan itu padaku, itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan."

Agak mengangetkan ketika kau melihat orang yang terkenal sangat dingin tiba-tiba meminta seperti itu, senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

"Apa boleh buat jika kau sampai meminta seperti itu, tenang saja hubungannya bukan yang semacam '_itu_' kok."

Mungkin Ogiwara tahu jika Akashi itu tipe suami yang mudah cemburu.

-o.O.o-

**Flashback**

Jadi hari ini adalah hari dimana Akashi dan Kuroko dijodohkan. Kuroko pernah cerita padaku jika memang ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada Akashi tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena dia telah menyakiti hatinya dengan alasan yang tidak kuketahui.

Aku tahu hal tersebut setelah mendapat e-mail darinya tadi pagi

**From : Kuroko**

_Ogiwara-kun hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Akashi-kun. Meskipun ini adalah perjodohan yang direncanakan oleh orangtua kami, semoga saja Akashi-kun tidak keberatan.  
Aku tidak menyangka jika akan menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dulu, meskipun aku pernah berkata jika dia pernah menyakitiku tapi perasaan itu tidak benar-benar hilang dariku kok.  
Maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengundangmu, hanya kerabat dekat yang diundang,  
terlebih acaranya sendiri diadakan secara tertutup mengingat ini adalah pernikahan sesama jenis.  
Semoga kau cepat menyusul ya haha_.

Melihat e-mail ada perasaan tidak rela di dalam diriku, karena bagaimanapun Kuroko itu sahabatku sejak kecil. Yah jika dia bahagia maka tugas seorang sahabat juga harus bahagia bukan?

Tapi melihat baris terakhir dari e-mailnya itu membuatku sedikit kesal, bagaimana mau menyusul jika kau belum punya calon yang pantas. Dengan senyum aku menjawab e-mail itu antusias.

**To : Kuroko**

_Wahhh selamat Kuroko! Ehm—nyonya Akashi mungkin lebih tepatnya hahaha.  
Jadi, apakah kita bisa bertemu setelah pernikahanmu nanti? mungkin lebih tepatnya setelah bulan madumu nyonya Akashi. Hahahaha doakan saja ya semoga aku diberi calon yang terbaik.  
Sekali lagi selamat yaaaa._

Setelah mengirim tombol _send_ Kuroko tidak lagi membalas pesanku, mungkin ia sedang bersiap-siap. Aku jadi membayangkan saat menikah nanti Kuroko mengenakan gaun pengantin atau Tuxedo ya.. kalau pakai gaun pengantin mungkin aku akan tertawa karena itu akan cocok sekali dengannya.

…

Kira-kira sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak Kuroko memberitahuku tentang kabar pernikahannya dengan Akashi, aku sedikit khawatir karena biasanya Kuroko akan mengabariku seperti apapun keadaannya. Mungkin mereka sedang berbulan madu ya haha.

Baru saja berkata demikian kulihat ada satu notifikasi e-mail, dan begitu kubuka aku kaget siapa pengirimnya.

**From : Kuroko tetsuya**

_Ogiwara-kun maaf sudah lama tidak menghubungimu, bagaimana kabarmu?_

Dengan semangat aku membalas e-mailnya dan berselang satu menit kemudian ia menjawab. Setelah itu kami pun sering berkirim e-mail lagi setelah sekian lama, namun ia selalu menolak jika aku bertanya

'Apa kau sudah melakukan _itu_ dengan Akashi?'

Dia bilangnya sih itu privasi tapi aku juga yang tidak sopan menanyakan hal itu padanya sih. Kalau menurut asumsiku mungkin saja mereka sudah sering melakukannya dan Kuroko malu untuk memberitahukan hal itu padaku.

Dia juga seringkali menceritakan jika Akashi sangat menyukai masakannya, bahkan menurutnya masakan terenak di dunia itu adalah milik ibunya dan istrinya sendiri. Atau saat itu ia bercerita menghabiskan waktu musim panas di Okinawa.

Yah mengetahui jika Kuroko baik-baik saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

…

"Dan sudah dua minggu ini ia tidak lagi mengirimiku e-mail, untung saja waktu itu aku pernah bertanya alamat rumah kalian padanya. Karena itu aku disini sekarang."

Mendengar hal itu Akashi jadi paham sekuat apa ikatan antara Kuroko dan Ogiwara, pantas saja ia sampai menangis saat dirinya mempermainkan Ogiwara di final dulu.

Cerita perihal rumah tangga yang dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan itu hanyalah ilusi untuk membuat Ogiwara tidak khawatir akan kondisinya saat itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menceritakannya." Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menatap Akashi sedikit heran. "Maaf, tapi apakah cerita Kuroko—"

"Cerita itu sepenuhnya bohong belaka."

"Apa!?"

"Kebahagiaan yang Ia selalu beritahu padamu itu bohong, aku bahkan tidak pernah mencicipi satu pun hasil masakannya—apalagi pergi berlibur ke Okinawa saat musim panas."

Ogiwara merasa jika dinding kebahagiaannya perlahan runtuh—bukankah ia pernah berkata jika Kuroko bahagia maka ia pun begitu?

"Jadi selama ini.."

"Aku memang pria brengsek Shigehiro."

Mendengar hal itu seketika emosi Ogiwara tersulut, segera ia tonjok wajah Akashi hingga pemuda bersurai merah itu terjatuh.

"KALAU TAHU DIRIMU SEPERTI ITU AKU—"

"Biarkan kali ini aku yang memperbaiki semuanya dari awal. Karena itu kumohon agar orang luar sepertimu tidak mengganggu lagi."

"KAU—"

"Aku tahu kau memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Tetsuya sejak dulu."

Mendengar hal itu jujur membuat dirinya ingin menonjok wajah Akashi lagi, tapi sepertinya kali ini ia benar-benar harus mengalah. Dan pertanyaan terakhir Akashi menyadarkan kembali statusnya yang bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kuroko.

"Kau benar, aku memiliki perasaan itu padanya sejak dulu, tapi karena diriku terlalu pengecut jadilah aku seperti ini haha." Ucap Ogiwara sambil tertawa, sementara itu Akashi hanya menatap dirinya datar.

"Berjanjilah padaku jika kau tidak akan menyakiti Kuroko lagi saat ia telah membuka matanya nanti, karena bagaimanapun kebahagiaan Kuroko adalah kebahagiaanku juga."

Akashi terbangun dari duduknya dan berdiri menghadap Ogiwara dengan kondisi pipi kanannya memar. Selanjutnya ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Aku berjanji."

Senyum tipis terlihat jelas di wajah Ogiwara, meskipun hatinya sakit entah mengapa ia masih bisa tersenyum untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Terima kasih."

Tidak lama setelah itu Ogiwara pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo, karena bagaimanapun tujuannya datang ke Kyoto hanya untuk menemui Kuroko.

-o.O.o-

…

Jika terhitung semenjak pertiwa itu, ini sudah memasuki hari ke tiga dimana Kuroko Tetsuya pingsan. Akashi dan seluruh keluarga bingung apa yang menyebabkan Kuroko tidak juga membuka matanya.

Terlintas di pemikiran Akashi apa ia harus mencium istrinya itu agar ia bangun? Oh ayolah kisah itu hanya fiksi mana mungkin seseorang akan bangun hanya karena ciuman dari sang pangeran.

Mencium di bibir loh bukan di tempat yang lain.

Masalahnya itu… Akashi belum pernah mencium istrinya tepat di bibir, pernah sih berkali-kali itu pun saat dia mabuk. Masa ia harus mabuk dulu untuk mencium istrinya—sukur-sukur jika hanya mencium bibir kalau sampai memperkosanya lagi bagaimana?

Akashi pun jadi pusing sendiri dengan hal yang tak pasti.

"Tapi…tidak salah jika dicoba kan?"

Bukan.

Akashi tidak berniat untuk mabuk lalu mencium istrinya itu, tapi ia ingin mencobanya saat dengan keadaan sadar seperti ini.

Perlahan ia mendekati wajah istrinya yang masih terpejam itu, semakin dekat hatinya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

'Kenapa Tetsuya harus mempunyai wajah semanis ini sih..'

Jarak mereka terhitung tinggal 5 cm, dan selanjutnya.

CUP

Bibir mereka berdua bertautan. Selanjutnya Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa menebak jika hal itu berhasil atau tidak, karena Kuroko sendiri terlihat masih belum membuka matanya.

Namun,

Pergelangan tangannya mulai bergerak.

.

"_Terima kasih."_

_._

-TBC-

A/N : Haloo semuanyaaa wah ganyangka chap kemaren lumayan banyak yg review /saya terhura. Dengan kekuatan bulan(?) saya ngebut bikin chap ini penuh cinta haha, ini jeda waktu tercepat saya loh ngelanjutin chap baru /gaadayangpeduliplis.

Yahh jadi berdasar dari para reviewer kemaren, kebanyakan dari kalian kepengen Kuroko disini Mpreg, jujur itu udah ada di pemikiran saya tapi untuk eksekusinya takut gagal karena authornya sendiri masih amatiran buat nulis mpreg atau ff nganu(?)

Setelah mempertimbangkan akhirnya memutuskan kalo RED bakal abis di chap 12. Jadi tunggu aja ya kira2 di sisa chap sebelum abis nanti Kuroko bakal bunting apa engga wkwkwk /dihajar.

Oke bales review dulu, yang login seperti biasa lewat PM.

**Hoshi Akari **: Halo makasih udah review~ Tetsuyanya lg jd sleeping beauty(?) ini udah lanjut ya jika berkenan silahkan mampir lagi )

Sekian dari saya~

Mind to RnR?^^


End file.
